The Chamber of Secrets
by Eternal-Explosionist
Summary: September first is back again and Marie is ready for her second year. Secrets continue to pile up, the homework gets harder and she's finally able to play a real game of Quidditch. But there's hissing within the dungeon walls, whispering to her...
1. Secrets Spill

_**Year Two: The Chamber of Secrets**_

_September first is back again and Marie is ready for her second continue to pile up, the homework gets harder and she's finally able to play a real game of there's hissing within the dungeon walls, whispering to her..._

**Chapter One- Secrets Spill**

It was a warm, sunny day on July thirty-first. Marie was out in the yard, laying down in the grass in order to soak up a sun spot. The wind blew softly, straining to lift her thick black curly hair and she wrinkled her nose in slight discomfort. If she didn't move then she wasn't uncomfortable in the heat, content with soaking up the warmth. It was better to be outside than in. She had completed all of her homework and finished her reading quota for the week, now the rest of the day was hers to enjoy.

Not to mention that Captain Tess was visiting which was equivalent to a girl trip to Diagon Alley. She smiled softly as her shocking green eyes closed. She loved it when the captain came to see them. She meant the world to Remus and herself, and they never seemed to see her as often as they would like due to school, work and her own job. She was a high ranking official in the Ministry of Magic and she dealt with directing the Aurors and deciding methods of attacks during the times of war. The Head of Defense to be exact. So, her school nickname of being the "captain" stuck with her even to work. Thankfully, those times have cooled down since Marie has been alive.

Voices escalated from inside the small house and she sighed. Tess and Remus were arguing about something, or in the captain's words "discussing vehemently". Which was just another way of saying arguing or debating. They were a close match and the outcome could be a surprise, but it all just depended on the topic.

Marie sighed again and rolled onto her stomach, resting her chin on her arms. Summer was wonderful and all, but she wished that the school year would hurry up and arrive. September first seemed all too far away. She missed her best girl friends Millicent Bulstrode, more commonly known as Millie, and Pansy Parkinson, a snooty girl with an attitude to boot. Even the arrogant, but somewhat decent, Draco Malfoy she seemed to miss. Draco's entourage was starting to grow on her too. Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zabbini, all Slytherins in her year. She especially missed Quidditch practiced with Marcus Flint, Montague, Bole, Derrick, Higgs, Pucey, and Bletchly. This year she would be able to play a game if they needed her.

What was common knowledge at school was a dead locked secret at home. Her guardian and caretaker, Remus Lupin, had no idea that she was in Slytherin. According to him, she was in Gryffindor and that's how she planned to keep it for as long as she could. She saw no need to burden him with her true House when he was so proud of Gryffindor. Though it was starting to take a toll. She hated to have to watch her every word or school story.

There was the swing of the screen door and the captain called out.

"Marie! Are you ready to go?" She smiled and got to her feet, rushing to meet her. Barreling past her she raised her voice as she dashed through the hall.

"Just need to grab my bag!" It only took a moment for her to pull her miniature backpack from under her bed and to snag her cloak from its hook by the door. Tess smiled and pulled a few strands of grass from her wild black hair.

"Gosh, your hair is still such a character," she laughed. "That's why I love it." Marie smiled as she ruffled her hair and steered her out the door.

"Be sure to bring her back, Tess!" instructed Remus from the doorway. The woman looked over her shoulder and stuck out her tongue.

"I'll bring her back when I'm good and ready!" Remus only laughed before Apparating off to work. Tess gave a short bark of a laugh in victory.

"Now that he's out of the picture, let's go eat! I'm starving!" She gave her a once over and grumbled, "And you're so skinny. Merlin's beard I'm going to have to fatten you up!" Marie giggled as she took her hand and they vanished with a sharp 'crack!'.

Diagon Alley was bustling with life as usual, the streets overfilling with shops and cart vendors. People's voices resounded until they were almost deafening many of them smiling and talking to others they were hardly familiar with. Tess insisted that Marie chose where to eat since it was her birthday after all, and it was the one day a year that a person could do whatever he or she wanted (legally, of course. She was still underaged).

Catti's Cooking Cauldron is where she designated their meal and they stole the last available outside table. Tess had commented on how being crammed inside was too stuffy and everyone and their mother could hear your conversation. "Perfect place if you're a snoopy ol' hag," she had said. "Which will be me when I'm older, so no comments."

"So, enlighten me," she said, crosing one leg over the other. She didn't wear dresses like most witches did, she stuck to slacks, dress vests and professional blouses. So much easier to move in, in her opinion.

Her blue eyes were sparking with interest. Marie gave her a funny look as she reached for a pretzeled wand that was apart of the appetizer basket. She sighed dramatically, letting her head loll back.

"About your first year! I want to hear all about it! Remus is such a bore with details, you know. Absolutely dreadful." She placed her chin on her hand and waited.

Marie swallowed uncomfortably. Should she tell the captain about her House? She longed to tell someone and maybe Tess would accept it. She wasn't the type of person to be prejudiced, but Slytherin was always such a touchy subject.

"Well-" Before she could even start, a voice called her name. Or her last name rather.

"Rogue!"

Draco Malfoy, in all of his Slytherin glory, ran up to her table to gain her attention. Tess raised an eyebrow in humor as he talked rapidly to Marie, trying to convey his excitement for something. The girl smiled and nodded in response, and just when he was going to start speaking again he was coolly interrupted.

"Draco." All eyes rose up to see Lucius Malfoy standing over them, elaborate walking cane in hand. "You know better than to interrupt someone while they're talking, and then to not introduce yourself," he chided. The blonde boy stood up straight and faced Tess, whose eyebrow remained raised.

"My apologies, ma'am. I am Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand which Tess shook, smiling.

"Charmed. I'm Tess Andrews and it's very nice to meet you, Draco," said Tess. She got to her feet in order to properly shake Lucius' gloved hand. "Very nice to see you again, Lucius."

"Likewise."

"Excuse me," spoke up Draco. "May I borrow Marie for a few minutes?" Tess laughed as she sat back down in her chair.

"Feel free. I'll be here, eating by my lonely self," she teased, twirling a pretzel like a baton. Marie laughed as Draco grabbed her hand and tore down the street. Stopping a few shops down at the Quidditch store, to point at whatever was in the display case.

"Have a seat," offered the captain. When Lucius looked slightly disgusted at the common chair, she laughed again and waved a pretzel wand.

"Come on, you know you want to try a wand." She gave a victory grin as he reluctantly sat. The moment his son returned he would be gone. Until then, he chose a pretzel wand.

* * *

"That's the racing broom my father's going to buy me," bragged Draco. "Now that I'm a second year I can finally join the House team." Marie looked at the elegant racing broom in the Quidditch shop display case, squinting to see past the sun light's glare. It was really a work of art. Very sleek, excellent craftsmanship and perfect for flying in any weather condition. The Nimbus Two Thousand and One. Her eyes traveled down until they reached the price tag. She gasped and pulled back.

"Oh, Draco, it's terribly expensive!" she told him, almost horrified by the number. To ask for that many Galleons was absolutely ridiculous, in her opinion. He quirked a fair eyebrow in question, confused by her panic.

"Nothing is ever too expensive for a Malfoy," he explained. That much was common knowledge to him. His family has never had to think twice about the prices or their influxes while they shopped. Nothing was too good for them.

"Well, I don't think they'll profit much outside of professional Quidditch players," she commented. "Not until they lower the price anyway." Draco simply shrugged and took her hand, walking away from the shop.

"Whatever you say, Rogue." Her lips pursed in question as she looked down at her hand that he was holding. He did that a lot when they were at school too, she remembered. It wasn't that she minded, it was just different. She had half a mind to ask him why, but he had led her back to the captain and Mr. Malfoy.

"And so they return," said Tess as Mr. Malfoy was already on his feet.

"We must be on our way, Draco," instructed Lucius. Draco nodded and bid the two ladies adieu, polite as ever and he soon left with his father.

"Well, that was interesting," smirked Tess. Twirling her dainty spoon in her cup of tea she had ordered, she noticed Marie looking back at the boy.

"He was showing me the new Nimbus Two Thousand and One. Apparently, his dad's going to buy him one or something," she said. The waitress came by and took their order, then left them alone again. Marie bit her lip, mentally debating with herself. Should she tell the captain or shouldn't she?

Tess furrowed her brow and leaned forward in her seat. "What's eatin' you, kid? You're never this quiet when we go out to eat." Her green eyes darted and she swallowed with difficulty.

"Can you keep a...secret, Tess?" she asked softly. The witch flicked her wand, casting a muffle charm around their table.

"Do you want to tell me here or should we take our food to go? We can talk for however long you want to at my place," she said, voice concerned. Marie nodded.

"If you don't mind, captain." It took half of a second for the Head of Defense to signal the waitress over and have their food contained and ready to go. The younger girl held her hand as they disappeared again. She could tell Tess anything, couldn't she?

* * *

**REVIEW! It's kind of short, but I wanted to get it out before I left for today, so I hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Love for One's House

_**Year Two: The Chamber of Secrets**_

_September first is back again and Marie is ready for her second year. Secrets continue to pile up, the homework gets harder and she's finally able to play a real game of Quidditch. But there's hissing within the dungeon walls, whispering to her..._

**Chapter Two- Love for One's House**

Tess lived out on the cliff side away from the noise of town and the shops. You couldn't even hear the city and that was exactly why she liked living out in her cozy cottage. She had to deal with lots of people and noise while she was at work, so coming to a quiet home was the perfect escape for her. Not to mention that the scenery was gorgeous, with the rough seas below the cliff and the shadows of mountains on the horizon. Beautiful. Marie's favorite place in the world to visit.

"All right. So, what's so big that even Remus doesn't know?" asked Tess. They were both dressed in sleepwear as they sat on her plush couch, eating their take out food. Marie's eyes rounded, food frozen halfway to her mouth. She was dressed in one of Tess's old shirts, acting as a nightgown due to their size differences.

"How do you know that I haven't told Remus?" she asked, alarmed. Tess just laughed, her feet curled up beneath her.

"You've just got that look." She pointed at her face, a knowing smirk forming. "Like it's eating you from the inside out and that you're going to explode if you don't tell someone." A foreign emotion flickered across her face. "Secrets aren't fun, let me be the one to tell you."

Hands shaking and composure cracking, she put her food down and looked at her lap where her hands were clutching the material of her nightgown. Now or never, she had to tell someone. If she held it in much longer, surely she would explode like the captain said.

"I-I'm in Slytherin," she confessed, "not Gryffindor." She closed her eyes, expecting a gasp, anger or even disappointment, but for the moment, silence hung in the air.

Until Tess took an obnoxiously loud slurp of her tea, making Marie look up in confusion. A smirk teased her.

"Is that all?" she asked. The girl's mouth dropped altogether as she registered the answer. What does she mean by that?

"I-is that all? I'm in Slytherin! The evil, dark House! The absolute opposite of Gryffindor!" she rallied, appalled by the lack of reaction. "How can you just sit there so calmly? I'm in Slytherin! Shouldn't you be disappointed with me? Ashamed or something?" Tess barked a laugh, tossing her head back, almost spilling her cup.

"Ashamed with you? Merlin's pants, Marie!" She gathered herself again and set her drink down so that she could focus completely. She took the witch in training's hands in her and looked her right in the eye. Green clashing with blue, reflecting the other.

"Marie, you've got to understand this," she said. "I would _never _be ashamed of whatever House you were Sorted into. That kind of thing's out of our power, anyway. We don't really get walk into Hogwarts and pick out a House for ourselves. So, you could've been Sorted into Hufflepuff and I would've worn a Hufflepuff pin to all of your events I was invited to. I would tell all my friends how proud I was of you and how Hufflepuff just became my favorite House because you were in it." She opened her arms and Marie complied, sniffing and snuggling closer to the protective captain. Her hand brushed her thick hair, twirling a curl every now and then.

"Though honestly, I rather you be in Slytherin than Hufflepuff," she admitted. "I look god-awful in yellow." Marie managed a weak giggle.

"But Remus hates Slytherin," she mumbled, tears creeping down her cheeks. "He always said that it was the worst House ever." She felt the captain sigh loudly, lifting her with the breath.

"Remus...has had a lot of head butting with Slytherin in our school days. Everyone does, Gryffindor just more than others. They're just the perfect rivals for each other and they all love to instigate fights and competitions. Not to mention that they all were mostly boys, so that gives them the stupidity advantage." Marie couldn't help but giggle at that one. A realization came to mind, making her sit up a little bit.

"But you and Mr. Malfoy," she said. "You guys didn't act like you hated each other at all. You were polite even." Tess nodded in agreement.

"True. I'm glad you noticed that." She forced her own long hair out of her face with a huff. "Mr. Malfoy was a few years ahead of me when I was in school. I'm pretty sure he was a Prefect in my first year, so I never really had classes with him or saw him or anything like that. But I do see him at work which puts us on the same playing field. Makes us equals and coworkers."

Marie pursed her lips. "So, do you like him? As a person?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Morally? No. As a coworker, I can handle him, and we're both civil so that helps." She pulled a folded copy of the Daily Prophet from behind the pillow and opened it with a flip of her wrist. "But I've had a few clues that you weren't in Gryffindor. For example, you didn't even say hi to me at the New Year's Ball, which was a big clue."

"You saw me?" asked Marie, hugging a pillow tightly. Tess smirked, sharing a sneaky look with her ward.

"Honey, I'm not the Head of Defense because I'm cute." She gave a dramatic flip of her hair for silly emphasis. "I do my job too, which involves noticing things that want to remain unseen. Not to mention, people were talking to me about you, mostly under Mrs. Malfoy's gossiping influence. Asking about school and how you were and whatnot," she explained. She held up her first two fingers to signal her second tip. "Then the second and most helpful clue was when I came to see you at the Hospital Wing. It's hard to ignore all that green when your friends and classmates came to see you, don't you think?"

Marie couldn't help but blush under all of the evidence. It was foolish of her to think that Tess wouldn't notice her suspicious behavior. She should have just admitted her House right away.

"I'm sorry, Tess," she apologized. The captain raised an eyebrow as she took another drink of her tea.

"Mm? Sorry for what?" She lowered her head, so that her bangs could try to hide her face. Her attempt at hiding was short lived as Tess tilted her head up, her own hand lifting her chin.

"Look at me, kid. Do I look upset?" she asked. She shook her head. "Good. Onto business then..." With a mischievous look, she tickled Marie's sides lightly, making her laugh aloud.

"So, tell me what really happened this year. No skimping on the details either!"

* * *

It was her last day of working for Madame Malkin for the summer, and she had been outside straightening a display sign that had the annoying habit of falling crooked, just ever so slightly when she heard a mother's voice ring out.

"Oh I just know the shop's around here somewhere..."

"Mummy, why don't we just go to Madame Malkin's? I'm sure they have some secondhand robes..."

Tossing her thick hair over her shoulder, she saw a plump woman and her daughter standing in the middle of the street, looking about as if lost. They both had vibrantly red hair and she would assume that they were of some Weasley relation, if she had to guess. A smile broke across her face as she jogged up to them, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Hello! Is there anything I can help you with?" Marie offered. The woman sighed, eyes still searching the surrounding area, as if her destination would magically appear. Some shops did that for show.

"Yes, we're looking for the secondhand robe shop...I just know it's around here somewhere, really," she half mumbled. Marie grimaced at their shop choice.

"If you're looking for secondhand robes, Madame Malkin's has an entire section for them. We'll alter them for you too if you need it," she advertised, with a charming smile. The daughter seemed to brighten at the opportunity, she tugged lightly on her mother's sleeve.

"Please, Mum? Can we at least look?" she pleaded. Her resistance only held for a moment before she sighed, defeated.

"Only for a moment, Ginny dear. Only a moment," she caved. Ginny cheered and Marie grinned. She held out her hand to the younger girl.

"Come on, I'll find what will fit you perfectly," the second-year promised. They giggled as they entered the shop that chimed when the door opened. Madame Malkin immediately began to chat with Ginny's mother while Marie led her to a rack that was barely off the display. The cheaper material, but not obviously so. They weren't like those other shops that pushed all of their cheaper products to the back of the store, almost as if to embarrass the customer.

"If you would just stand there for me," Marie instructed. The girl hardly wasted any time stepping onto the display stool.

"This is my first time in this shop," she said, laughing as the bewitched measuring tapes danced about her arms, legs and even her nose.

"Really? You'll like it, that's for certain," conversed Marie as she pulled out different robes. The measuring tape hovered about her, pestering and bumping against her. Huffing, she pulled out her small quill and notepad and jotted down the red head's numbers.

"Yes, thank you." Still, it bumped against her. She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Shoo now, before I tell Madame Malkin and we'll both be in trouble. You hear me?" The length of the tape waggled at her before floating to a different section of the store.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" asked Ginny as she shrugged on a robe that was offered. Too big. Marie put it away and pulled out another before answering.

"Yes I do. I'm a second year." This one fit a lot nicer, not to mention that the black was still strong, not washed out as some secondhands tended to be. She knelt down and pulled out a few pins, just taking off about a inch or so.

"What House?"

"Arms out please. And I'm in Slytherin," she said. She didn't look at her face as she rolled the sleeves back just a tad. "What about you? What House do you want to be Sorted into?"

She lifted her chin. "Gryffindor. My whole family's been in it, makes sense that I am too." Marie couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"Me too. Funny though, the way things work out." Ginny pursed her lips, looking at the dark haired girl, almost skeptical. Marie arched an eyebrow, catching the look. She bent back down to remove the pins, the alteration having already occured due to the pins.

"So, what's it like?" Ginny asked slowly. "Being in Slytherin, I mean." Marie smiled as she thought of her Housemates and friends. Familiar faces flitted by her inner eye and warmth spread at the memories. Specifically the way everyone ran to embrace her while she was in the Hospital Wing due to her encounter with Professor Quirrell.

"Just like any other House. We're like a giant family and we help each other out. I really do love it there." Her tone softened. "It doesn't even matter what House you're in..." She took a quick breath to compose herself and stood back to see how the robe fitted as a whole. It fit like a glove, not too short or tight, or large and long.

"What do you think? Does it feel all right?" Ginny held her arms out and spun on the stool, making it flare out like a dress. She beamed at the worker.

"It's absolutely perfect!" She stepped down and rushed to show her mother, who was midly surprised by the quality.

"Oh Ginny, it's lovely," she turned to Madame Malkin and spoke a little softer. "How much?"

Madame Malkin stole a glance at her young hired help and smiled. "I believe we can cut you quite the deal, Mrs. Weasley. If you would just come up to the counter here, Marie will bag your order."

Marie waved the two Weasleys off, smiling all the while. That was the first time that Madame actually allowed her to work a sale on her own. She was pleased with how smoothly it went, and Mrs. Weasley even seemed impressed.

"Excited for school to start again?" asked the shop keeper as they closed for the day. Marie grinned as she swept the floor.

"Absolutely," she answered. "Should be a good year, I think."

* * *

**REVIEW! Just a little fluffy chapter, Tess gets the secrets from Marie and whatnot. I understand it's kind of short, just bear with me for now if you can, please. Next chapter, we're off to school! Choo choo!**


	3. Hogwarts

_**Year Two: The Chamber of Secrets**_

_September first is back again and Marie is ready for her second year. Secrets continue to pile up, the homework gets harder and she's finally able to play a real game of Quidditch. But there's hissing within the dungeon walls, whispering to her..._

**Chapter Three- The Hogwarts Express**

Finally, it was September first and Marie reveled in the fact that they had returned to the London station. The weather was absolutely beautiful, dotted with fluffy white clouds and it only enhanced her mood, pushing the trolley with a renewed vigor. Remus gripped the handle, so to slow her down.

"Hold on there, don't want to attract attention do we?" he laughed. She grinned and pulled back on the speed. True, they didn't want the Muggles to notice them running at the wall and suddenly disappearing. That would cause unwanted questions and focus. It was a pain when the Muggles noticed anything magic or out of the ordinary.

"I'm so ready to go back to Hogwarts!" she exclaimed. Again. She must have told her caretaker fifty times how thrilled she was to be going back to school. He gave her head an amused pat, her ponytail bouncing as she practically skipped.

"So I've heard. Anything planned for this year?" he asked as the neared the brick wall. Biting her lip, she gave him a shy glance.

"Maybe I'll, um, go out for the House team?" she offered. Tess said that it would up to her to tell Remus about her true House, and she thought she might as well start dropping hints for him to pick up on. He snorted at first, but then he full out laughed at the idea making her face flame. He patted her shoulder as they phased through the barrier.

"Not that I doubt your determination," he assured, "but you really don't strike me as the sport type. Plus Quidditch is rough, people get hurt all the time. Maybe you could try out for the commentary during the matches instead." He gave her a quizzical look. "Are you sure you don't just want to do this because of Harry?" Marie's lips formed a pout as he continued to doubt her. Please, she had taken hits from Montague, a burly upperclassman she usually would fear crossing paths with, she could totally withstand more than Harry. As a Seeker he was hardly in the action, simply dodging Bludgers and players as he looked for the Snitch. She's taken bruises and hits that he could never imagine.

"If Harry can do it, I can do it better," she promised with a smirk. He laughed again and drew her into a tight hug.

"Have a good year," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"See you at Christmas," she laughed. With her energy, she pushed the trolley away and it was loaded with the other students' luggage. The whistle shrilled and the remaining students clamored on board, hoping to find a decent seat. Marie was halfway up the steps when she realized that she had forgotten something.

Leaning out of the doorway, she waved to Remus, who waved back. The scarlet smoke plumed from the engine car.

"Love you!" she called. He smiled and she could see his lips form the words back. Content, she hurried to find a compartment.

Luckily, she didn't have to search too long until her name was called out, a very familiar voice ringing in her ears.

"Marie Rogue! Just where do you think you're going?" Turning around, she faced Pansy Parkinson, fellow Slytherin and friend. Her straight black hair was still cut in the same short bob while she wielded the same attitude, hands on her hips and weight shifted to one side. Marie grinned as she rushed to meet her friend, pulling each other into a hug.

"It's great to see you!" she chirped, stepping back. She smirked, turning her nose up just slightly.

"I'm sure it is, since you couldn't bother with an owl all summer. Explain that one to me," she challenged. The shorter girl could only give a sheepish smile. They didn't have an owl at home, so if she wanted to write to someone she would have to pay a professional postal owl or wait to receive a letter so to start the correspondence.

"I was busy. I had a lot of hours at the robe shop," she covered. Pansy sighed dramatically and opened the compartment door, revealing her other Housemates.

"She said she was working all summer. What a bore," she explained to the others that were obviously listening in to their conversation.

Draco Malfoy sat on one side of the compartment, flanked by his usual friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. On the other side sat Millicent Bulstrode, next to two empty seats, obviously waiting for them.

"Please, like we really care," said Millie. "We just want to see her now." With a grin, Marie slid into the available seat and gave her other friend a tight hug, Pansy took the last seat and closed the door.

"You don't know how happy I am to see all of you," she laughed, pushing some of her bangs out of her face.

"Yeah yeah, nice to see you too Rogue," scoffed Draco. "What I want to know is where that woman is with the trolley. I'm starving."

"Not quite," half whispered Millie, loud enough for the blonde to hear. "Pansy and I reckon he fancies her. Tragically romantic, those two." Marie's laughter burst before she could cover her mouth, giggling.

Draco gave her confused expression, cheeks pinkening and mouth gaping like a fish out of water as Crabbe and Goyle snickered. "Stuff it, Bulstrode."

"Make me, Malfoy."

And that's how the train ride continued. There was plenty of gossip, banter, tales of summer and predictions of the upcoming year. Then when the trolley lady did come by, Draco could hardly order or even look the employee in the eye. Mostly due to the girls making kissy faces behind her back.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you!" Millie got up from her seat and pulled down a wicker cage from the carry-on rack. She opened the door and pulled a large black cat from the carrier.

"I got him just last week," she explained, excited. The cat meowed loudly, not amused. "I named him Grendel." As she beamed down at the chubby feline it meowed again, a loud cranky sound. Happy mewled in response from her carrier.

"Thought they'd make good friends, don't you think?" asked Millie. Marie laughed and softly petted Grendel's head, right behind the ears.

"They'll be great friends. No doubt about it."

Everyone had grown a few noticeable inches over the summer, making Marie feel short despite the inch and a half she had impressively gained. Millie's hair had been trimmed for school, just barely falling past her shoulders while Marie's wild hair still clung to its curls and waves, reaching about mid back. There were subtle changes in everybody and she wondered vaguely if she had changed at all.

They were almost to the castle, another half hour or so when the shortest girl looked out the window. Green eyes widening, a flying car dipped from the clouds, hovered and then flew back up, out of sight. Blinking, she rubbed her eyes and checked again. No car. Nothing at all. Had she really seen it?

"What're you staring at, Marie?" asked Millie. She shook her head to dislodge the obvious trick her mind played.

"I...thought I saw something. Must not have though," she answered. Great, classes hadn't even started and she was already going crazy. Pansy then leapt to her feet, hands on her hips.

"All right then boys. Out," she bossed. Draco looked up at her incredulous.

"What?" he asked, perfectly comfortable in his seat and content with food. "What for?" Pansy pursed her lips and tapped her foot.

"We're nearly there," she answered in a slow and mocking tone. "And we need to change. I sure as Merlin's pants am not going to change in front of you three. So, shoo. We'll step out when you change, don't worry." Heaving a loud sigh, Draco got up and left the compartment, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy snapped the door shut and pulled the blinds down, not allowing them the chance to peek on them.

"You sure are efficient, Pansy," complimented Marie. She smiled.

"It's what my mother taught me best. How to boss boys one-oh-one," she stated proudly. The three girls erupted into a fit of giggles as they quickly changed into their robes and uniforms. With a snooty 'hmph!' Pansy allowed the boys the opportunity to change, which nearly took as long as the girls' time. After another moment or two, Draco finally opened the door.

"Can one of you teach Goyle how to tie his tie properly?" he asked. "The knotted mess he has now is driving me up a bloody wall."

"A little organizing compulsive there, Draco?" asked Marie. He sat back down, legs crossed at the ankles while he put his hands behind his head.

"Not my fault that I want it done right," he shrugged. She sighed and stepped up to the dark haired boy. She grimaced at the sight of the green and silver tie. It really was a knot, not looking anything like it should have or even close for that matter. He was just out of practice was all.

"I'll help," she volunteered. "Now just hold still." The quiet boy did not move so much as a muscle as she fiddled with the tie, trying to undo the knot. She rose up unto her toes slightly so to get a better look.

"Gosh, you're tall," she teased. No one else was paying them any mind, chattering away about Quidditch or some sort. She sighed, relived when she managed to free the knot back into its original tie form. She murmured instructions to herself as she wove the material into its desired state. With a small adjustment, she patted the tie and stepped back.

"There you go! Good as ever," she smiled. He looked away and sat down, mumbling a low, "Thanks."

* * *

Seeing as they were second years they didn't need to ride the boats across the lake. Instead, they were loaded onto carriages that took them around the lake, pulled by invisabe creatures. At least, Marie thought they were creatures, she could hear the clopping of hooves so she assumed it wasn't magic. Pansy took the seat next to Draco, bumping Goyle to Marie's right as the carriage traveled on. She was giggling and gossiping with the blonde boy, who looked only mildly attentive. Otherwise, it was a quiet trip to the large oak doors.

Everyone over first year was quickly ushered into the Great Hall, so they could be settled by the time the first years arrived. The Hall was filled with hushed whispering, gossiping with friends and greeting classmates. Marie was just in the middle of listening to Draco try to go on about some Quidditch topic which she looked up at the teachers' table.

"Millie..." she whispered, blindly reaching for her robe. "Millie!" The taller friend turned around.

"What is it?" she asked. Her green eyes widened as she pointed to the teacher next to Professor Snape. He was a man with blonde wavy hair and brilliant smile, chatting with their Head of House, who didn't exactly look thrilled.

"Tell me who that is," she said. "Either I'm right or delusional. Oh please let me be right." She squinted and then a grin spread across her face. She gave her friend the same wide eyed look.

"That's Gilderoy Lockhart," she answered. They both covered their mouth to keep from voicing their excitement and giggled.

"Gilderoy Lockhart!" hushed Marie. She stole another look at the table, counting who was present. "Then...he must be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!"

"Gilderoy Lockhart?" repeated Draco, looking up at the table. "The bloke who was giving out autographs at Flourish and Blotts?" Marie nodded, stealing another glance.

"He practically wrote our book list. I absolutely love his books," she sighed.

The large doors creaked open and McGonagall led the line of first years. Each and every one of them looked terrified. She could remember the butterflies herself as she stuck to the shadow of Hannah Abbott last year. She was glad to be done with that hurdle. A flash of red hair caught her eye and she saw Ginny Weasley, wearing the robes that she had fitted for her. Her wide eyes came her way and Marie waggled her fingers in a wave and smiled. The first year gave a nervous smile of her own and looked ahead again.

"Did you know someone?" whispered Millie.

"Mm?" She quickly thought about her word choice. The Weasleys weren't very well liked in the Slytherin House, blood traitors or something. Best to be careful. "Oh, just a customer from the shop was all."

McGonagall ordered them to stop and form a line again, then with a flip of her wrist she unrolled the parchment that held the names of all the first years. The Sorting Hat was placed on the stool and it began to sing as it had last year.

But Marie couldn't focus on the words as she noticed an empty seat at the staff table. Professor Snape had left the table, his chair vacant. Where had he gone? She looked around the tables and people, but she couldn't see him. Was there trouble? An emergency or some sort? As she looked about, she noticed a couple of students missing from the Gryffindor table. Hermione Granger was sitting next to two empty seats, expression worried._ Did something happen to Harry? _wondered Marie, slightly alarmed.

"Creevey, Colin," called McGonagall. Was the Sorting starting already? Marie swallowed her nerves for the time being. If there was a problem, Professor Snape would handle it and everything would be back in its place. She clapped politely with everyone and cheered with her Housemates when they earned another student.

The Sorting passed quickly, much more for those who weren't being sorted, she was sure. As soon as the scroll of parchment had been rolled up and the hat taken away, the Great Hall suddenly filled food. The vast assortment of delicious food spread from each end of the House tables, where all the students dove in at once, the treats from the train leaving their systems long ago. Marie's worry seemed to melt away as she piled her plate with hot food and caught up with old classmates, laughing and joking. The cheereful noise rose up to the enchanted cealings, filling the happy atmosphere.

The feast ended when everyone had eaten to their capacity, warm, full and happy. Blaise was already starting to doze off at one part of the table while Crabbe and Goyle were working on their fourth helpings of pudding. Marie nibbled on her treckled tart, feeling drowsy. Though her nerves completely vanished when she saw that her Head of House had returned to his seat. Good. Everything was back in its proper place.

Dumbledore called the feast to a close with a few of his strange short words and the tables were cleared of the golden plates and goblets, leaving them bare and clean as they were before. The Slytherins filed out, following Marcus Flint, Samantha Torrez and the two new Prefects. First years and upperclassmen all whispered to their friends, tones softer due to their low energy and to the Prefects constantly shushing them. They all came to a stop and turned to face a slab of the grey stone wall.

"The password is: Salazar Slytherin." The stones shifted and pulled to the side, revealing the doorway into the common room.

"An easy way for you first years to remember the password, it's the name of our House's founder. Can't really forget that, now can you?" advised Samantha, tossing her long blonde hair aside. "Go on then."

Pansy huffed as the first years took slow tentative steps into the common room, amazed by the underground structure. The pillars, stone walls and architecture were all new to them, astounding. Marie smiled as soon as she entered the wonderfully familiar domain.

It was great to be home.

* * *

**REVIEW! My internet's been K.O-ed so far this week and I haven't been able to do anything expect type, watch CoS and review my book version. And man oh man, let me tell you I've got some great ideas ; ) Can't wait to hear from you guys!**


	4. Potions and Photos

_**Year Two: The Chamber of Secrets**_

_September first is back again and Marie is ready for her second year. Secrets continue to pile up, the homework gets harder and she's finally able to play a real game of Quidditch. But there's hissing within the dungeon walls, whispering to her..._

**Chapter Four- Potions and Photos**

Marie woke up in an excellent mood the next morning, excited for her classes to finally begin. She was dressed and ready while Millie and Pansy were still struggling to get a hair brush through their morning hair. The wavy haired second year simply gave them a wave, picked up her bag and practically skipped to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The hall was still relatively calm so she took the opportunity to munch on some toast and pull out her copy of _Voyages with Vampires_ by Gilderoy Lockhart, skimming a few pages until her friends arrived. It was an easy going breakfast, the morning post came in a flurry of a hundred or so owls, Draco's mother delivering a box of sweets as she usually did. Only a few moments later was the tranquil morning shattered.

" -STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE- "

The dishes and plates of food rattled as Mrs. Weasley's voice shook the castle. Marie quickly covered her ears as did many other of her Housemates. Stealing a flying car from his parents? So the rumors were true. That's how Harry and Ron got to school. Probably why some teachers left the feast for a moment last night too. At least it meant she wasn't crazy when she saw the flying car when she was on the train.

" -LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED- "

She stole a glance at the Gryffindor table, eardrums throbbing. Harry was doing his best not to look at the letter while only the top of Ron's forehead could be seen. Embarrassed most likely. If Tess or Remus ever sent her a Howler, she would be mortified.

" -ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED- YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!"

A ringing silence fell as students slowly unclasped their hands from their ears, just to be safe. The letter fell onto the tabletop, ripping itself apart, the pieces burning and turning to ash. Some laughter leaked and the normal babble of talk filled the hall again.

"Well...that's certainly an interesting way to start the first day," joked Marie.

First class of the day was Charms which was a basic review of last year's learning. They were allowed to relearn a few charms they had a foggy recollection of, but it wasn't all that interesting. Second class was sure to be a bit more than typical review.

Next class was Herbology with the Ravenclaws and they were allowed in Greenhouse three due to their status as second years. Professor Sprout, a dumpy witch who wore a patched witch's hat on her flyaway hair, greeted them with her usual cheerfulness as they took their places at the large worktable that was cluttered with mounds of fertilizer and pots. Plants were already potted in front of them, the purplish green leaves mildly shaking. The three Slytherin girls shared an excited look, ready for the lesson.

"We'll be repotting Mandrakes today, chaps," began Sprout. Marie's eyes widened as she recalled the term from her summer reading, her pulse fluttering. She loved the new things that were always occurring at Hogwarts. Nothing could possibly be better than learning magic.

"Can anyone tell me the properties of a Mandrake?"

Marie raised her hand, standing on her tiptoes to be seen around Millie as the girl was taller than her.

"Yes, Miss Rogue?"

"The Mandrake is a very powerful restorative. It's used to return people who have been cursed in any way, back to their original states." She took a quick pause. "I think it may work with animals too." Professor Sprout smiled, pleased.

"Correct. Ten points to Slytherin," she said. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?" This time, Millie's hand rose into the air.

"Miss Bulstrode."

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," Millie said simply.

"Exactly, another ten points," granted Sprout. "Now, the Mandrakes we have hear are still very young." Draco was whispering to someone, asking what she meant by the "cry" and Marie elbowed him sharply in the ribs, holding a finger to her lips.

"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs." There was a rush from the boys, trying to avoid the pink ones while Marie rolled her eyes and picked up the fluffy pink earmuffs. As if the color pink would make them any less of a boy. Honestly.

"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered," warned Professor Sprout. "When it's safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right- earmuffs on."

Marie snapped the earmuffs over her ears and the world was suddenly muted. She was almost childishly tempted to say something loudly so to test the silence. The teacher rolled her sleeves, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly and pulled hard. Marie gasped, as did some other students, their mouths opening as she couldn't hear their sound. Instead of roots as a normal plant would have, a small, muddy and rather ugly baby came out of the earth. The leaves were growing straight out of its head, awed Marie. It had pale green, mottled skin and was obviously crying at the top of its lungs.

Professor Sprout took a large pot from under the table and seated the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, most likely damp compost until only the leaves were visible again, just as it had been before. She dusted off her hands, gave them all the thumbs up and removed her earmuffs.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," she explained calmly, as if pulling a plant baby from a pot was no more interesting than plucking a dandelion. "However, they will knock you out for several hours, so make sure your earmuffs are tightly fastened as I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss the rest of your first day back. Don't worry, I'll attract your attention when it's time to pack up." She gave a quick slap to a spiky, dark red plant as she spoke, making it draw in its feelers that had been inching closer to her.

"Be careful of the Venemous Tentacula, it's teething. So, four to a tray, there's plenty of pots for everyone and the compost is over in the corner there."

As everyone divided into groups, Marie noticed that they only had three and the nearby Ravenclaws weren't exactly giving them the warmest looks. With a huff, she quickly grabbed Goyle's sleeve and gave a tug, leading him to their group. He looked down at her, surprised.

"Hope you don't mind," she laughed. "We're one short." He stole a look over his shoulder and saw that Draco and Crabbe had picked up two other Slytherins, filling their group count.

"Okay," he agreed.

As it turns out, it was a good idea to have Goyle on their team as the Mandrakes ranged from small to extremely large and weighed twice their size, and at least Marie needed the occasional help. Not to mention that they resisted coming out of their original pot and refused to go into the new one. Marie was extremely proud when she managed to wrangle a large one into its pot on her own, quickly burying it with compost.

By the end of class, everyone was easily covered in dirt, sweat and lightly aching. The House took a quick detour to the dungeons so to freshen up and carry on to their next class, which was Potions to Marie's excitement.

The Potions dungeons was just as gloomy as ever, pickled items giving off an eerie glow but this time, the second-year wasn't nearly as frightened as she had been the year before. In fact, she could identify some of the items that were displayed. She was about to take the open seat next to Millie when she heard a soft voice call her name. Turning around, she became face to torso with Gregory Goyle again.

"Oh, hello Goyle," she said. "Did you call me?" He nodded, though he didn't say anything else. Confused, she looked back to her seat and saw that Pansy had taken the available spot. So as she and Millie were sitting together, she saw that Crabbe and Draco were partners as well. Which left the two partnerless.

"Oh well," she sighed with a shrug. "Want to be partners?" He nodded again and they took the empty table behind Draco. Millie and Pansy both looked back and gave her a confused expression. The dark haired girl could only shrug as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

Professor Snape entered the room with his usual dark flourish, robes whipping noisily. He turned to face his class and he didn't give that same sneer as he had the year before. If anything, he seemed a bit more at ease. Maybe it was just because it was his House, no other taint. Or maybe he was actually beginning to like them.

"I expect nothing less than perfection of this potion I am about to assign you. As you are my own House, I will assume that you have read the required reading and have committed it to memory," he began in his usual drawl. His dark eyes surveyed the room, taking each student into account. "I expect a complete Sleeping Draught by the end of class. You all should know where the cupboards are. Begin."

A test, recognized Marie. He was giving a test first day into the term and by Merlin she wasn't about to fail it. Thrilled with the excitement of proving herself to a teacher who was practically assuming that the class would be mediocre she hardly noticed that Goyle was sticking to her like shadow as she made her way to the student cupboards. She had gathered her arms full of supplies and placed them on their worktable, separating them into dry products and bottled fluids. It honestly wasn't all that complicated, straight forward with a slight twist ending. Nothing to worry about.

"What," began Goyle, swallowing thickly. "What do you want me to do?" She looked up from her motor and pestel, almost forgetting about him. She saw that his hands were curled into fists, slightly shaking and his complection paled when Snape began to walk about the room, checking the progress. She quickly pushed him the pile of dried Spanish estamia, a snarled root that was procured from the ancient trees of Spain, specially imported to Hogwarts for their class. If stewed right, it would give off the scent of harvest winds. Marie was interested to test that theory.

"Here. Start cutting these. Small, thin slices if you can," she instructed just as Snape started their aisle of cauldrons. After she was satisfied with the fine white powder she had forced, she began to add the droplets of the bottled fluid, very carefully. Too much would ruin the potion entirely.

"Mr. Goyle." Their teacher stood before them, though Marie refused to look up until she had finished measuring the liquids.

"Care to tell me how you are suppose to be slicing the estamia roots?" he asked, mouth an indistinguishable line. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to recall what Marie had said.

"Small, thin slices, sir," he answered slowly. Snape nodded.

"Correct. So do tell me, what are those?" He pointed to the pile of roots he had already cut. Instead of the desired thin slices, there were hunks of the roots, so large and disproportionate that Marie had to gasp lightly at the work. Goyle lowered his head, refusing to look at either of them.

"I do hope that Miss Rogue can help you on this, or both of your grades will suffer drastically from this," he warned as he walked away.

Ignoring the wide eyed looks from Millie and Pansy, Marie rolled up her sleeves and pulled out her own silver blade. Pulling a pile of the mangled roots she reassured her partner.

"It's all right. We can fix this." In a flurry, she chopped away, creating the slices that were needed. Goyle could only stand aside as his fists clenched again, oblivious to Marie.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"No worries," she half panted as she rushed the roots over to the cauldron, dropping them inside as she murmured instructions. "It happens. Could you pass the acetylic please?" When nothing happened, she looked up to see that he was giving her a very confused look.

"The, um, red one," she simplified. He nodded and handed her the slender vile so she could pour its contents.

The hour raced on as Marie did over half the work and Goyle did what he was told, which was mostly passing her the items. They were forced to stop when the sand ran out and Professor Snape came around again, examining the work with a critical eye. Pansy and Millie passed as did Draco and Crabbe. Her heart pounded as he looked over their cauldron, the seconds ticking by slowly.

"Pass," he finally confirmed. "Though next time, I advise you to not rely so heavily on Miss Rogue."

"Yes sir," mumbled Goyle. He gave the potion one last look. "Five points to Slytherin, for being able to do the work of two people, Miss Rogue."

"Thank you, sir."

Class was dismissed and Goyle had taken off so fast it was almost as if he vanished. While she strolled down the hall with her friends to lunch, she was pulled off to the side by the ever familiar Quidditch captain. He was still a Prefect but now he was a sixth year and still as threatening as ever. Marcus Flint was a very tall, broad shouldered student with the strength of a mountain troll from Marie's observations. He had every right to be the Quidditch captain, he was perfect for the job. Not to mention he could match Oliver Wood's enthusiasm for Quidditch like no other.

"Listen carefully," he whispered. She looked up at him with her wide green eyes, almost alarmed by the secrecy. "We're having practice tonight, after dinner. Be sure to come quietly and don't attract attention to yourself. We're going to be the first practice of the year. We have a secret weapon in store." She nodded, making her ponytail bop. He gave her a heavy clap on the shoulder before he left and she returned to her friends.

"What was that about?" asked Pansy when she rejoined them. Marie gave a shrug.

"Secret practice I guess."

Millie was the first to smile. "Secret? Sounds exciting. Wonder what Flint's up to then?"

"Probably trying to one-up Wood," assumed Marie. "You should hear the two of them argue. It's like they're marrried." They shared a look and errupted into a fit of giggles.

Lunch was quick and they ventured out into the courtyard where the weather was becoming overcast. Marie made a face.

"That'll be fun to fly in." Her weather complaints were cut short when she noticed something peculiar.

A mousy haired boy was walking slowly, almost as if stalking a kind of prey. He was small, smaller than Marie and she remembered him from the Sorting and by his tie he was a Gryffindor. She quirked an amused eyebrow as he made his way across the yard, clutching a sort of Muggle camera. Following his gaze she saw that his goal was Harry Potter and his friends who were seated on a stone bench. Granger's nose was buried in a Lockhart book while Weasley and Harry were going on about something.

She nudged her friends and gave a nod towards the boy. They watched the scene and had to fit back a fit of laughter.

"Looks like a Potter fangirl," commented Millie. Pansy almost doubled over with a snort.

"Aww, I think it's kind of cute," defended Marie lightly.

"And _what _is that ugly thing he's carrying?" asked Pansy, wiping a tear from her eye. Marie squinted to get a better look.

"Kind of like a Muggle camera," she guessed. "Maybe he wants a picture?" The three girls giggled again.

"A picture with Potter?" said Millie. "I'm right, he is a fangirl."

It only took a moment for Harry to notice him and the boy's face flushed bright red.

"All right, Harry? I'm- I'm Colin Creevy," he said breathless, taking a step forward. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think- would it be all right if- can I have a picture?" he asked, raising his camera hopefully.

"A picture?" Harry repeated. The first year nodded.

"So I can prove I've met you," said Colin, taking another step. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead, and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the pictures in the right kind of potion, the pictures'll _move_." He took a shuddering breath to regain his wind, seeing as he hadn't paused for breath in his story.

"It's _amazing _here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic til I got my letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you, and maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?"

"_Signed photos_? You're giving out _signed photos_, Potter?" Loud and scathing as usual, Draco's voice echoed around the courtyard. He stepped up behind Colin, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle who loomed over the first year.

"This'll be good," promised Pansy.

"Everyone line up!" Draco roared to the crowd, attracting as much attention as he could. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"No I'm not," said Harry angrily as he got to his feet, fists clenching. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"You're just jealous," piped up Colin. Worry was sparked when Marie calculated that Colin's entire body was about as thick as Crabbe's neck.

"Jealous?" said Draco. There was no need to yell now, the entire courtyard was listening by this point. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself." Pansy and Millie lost it as they laughed aloud, finding Draco absolutely hilairious.

"Eat slugs," said Ron, reaching for his Spellotaped wand. The two tall second years stopped their laughing and Crabbe rubbed his knuckles menacingly.

"Be careful, Weasley," sneered Draco. "You don't want to start any trouble or your Mommy'll have to come and take you away from school. _'If you put another toe out of line'- _" A group of fifth years laughed loudly as did the girls.

"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter," smirked Draco. "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house- " This time Ron did whip out his wand and Marie's laughing stopped as she made her way over to the group of boys, ready to intervene.

"What's all this, what's all this?" Professor Lockhart was striding toward them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. Marie paused for a moment, stunned by the famous author, but she quickly regained her wits and gave the Slytherins's robes a tug, trying to lead them away.

"Who's giving out signed photos?"

As Lockhart became distracted by Harry and the camera, Marie continued to pull the boys away even though it was funny. Draco smirked and pushed his platinum hair away from his face. Grey eyes excited, he turned toward Marie.

"So," he said, almost breathless. "Excited for practice tonight?"

"Hold on, how did you know about practice?" asked Marie, confused and slightly alarmed. Had someone already leaked the secret practice? "I didn't tell you about it."

His smirk only stretched, almost making a smile that he couldn't fight.

"Say hello to Slytherin's new Seeker," he introduced with a bow.

"Oh, um, can't say I was expecting that." She gave a wave. "Hello then."

* * *

**REVIEW! Please please please, I love your thoughts as I always do!**


	5. A Riddling Concept

_**Year Two: The Chamber of Secrets**_

_September first is back again and Marie is ready for her second continue to pile up, the homework gets harder and she's finally able to play a real game of there's hissing within the dungeon walls, whispering to her..._

**Chapter Five- A Riddling Concept**

The secret weapon was exactly that. A weapon designed for Quidditch. Marie and Draco jogged out onto the pitch, Marie holding the old broom she had used last year, dressed in her green Quidditch robes while her friend carried no flying contraption whatsoever. Draco had said that he knew what the secret was, but he refused to tell her no matter how sweetly she asked.

"We have received a very generous donation to our Quidditch team," began Marcus as soon as they stepped into the huddle. "A gift we can only repay by using it to our advantage and taking down every team that opposes us." He had a gleam in his dark eyes that made the girl slightly nervous. Yet excited by the thrill that stirred her captain.

"This year, we will remain Quidditch Cup champions. We will make the other teams fear us more than ever," he promised. The others were getting excited, as they couldn't keep still, clenching and unclenching their fists, shifting foot to foot. Marie herself was getting a little jumpy.

He gave a flick of his wand and cupboard opened from the locker room. and they could hear items making their way. Slowly, one by one, Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones floated from the locker room and onto the pitch. Their black handles still shone in the twilight and everyone awed. Marie's jaw dropped as the brooms were each sent to a player. She gingerly grasped the elegant broom when it paused in front of her, almost too good to be true.

"We have Mr. Malfoy to thank for these marvelous brooms," he explained. Marie quickly looked at Draco, as did the other team members. So that's how he knew what the secret was.

"Told you. Nothing's too expensive for a Malfoy," he teased. There was no time to comment as practice began, Marcus shouting drill orders. It only took the lightest kick for her broom to pull her into the air, strength far greater than she imagined.

They were blurs of colors in the air. The Quaffle was thrown with more power due to their increased speed, adding the first bruises of the new year. Marie didn't care, the exhilaration and euphoria that came with the fresh air was enough to make her head spin. A silly grin stretched across her face as she raced Montague for the Quaffle. Her weight and build worked to her advantage, giving her a slight edge that allowed her to beat Montague and snag the red ball before he could.

They were so going to win. Even Gryffindor couldn't stand a chance.

In fact, they were face to face with Gryffindors just a few days later. Marcus had called for a light breakfast and a surprise morning practice. As she changed into her Quidditch robes, she vaguely recalled Gryffindor booking the field that day. Shrugging off the thought, she grabbed her Nimbus Two Thousand and One and headed for the field, catching up with the team without any trouble.

As it turned out, she was right about Gryffindor. They were already up in the air practicing and she was about to ask Bole what was going on, but his gaze was straight ahead, following Marcus with a smirk. So, she bit her tongue and kept her silence. _This must have been planned_, she reasoned. _No worries then_.

It didn't take too long for the Gryffindor Captain, Oliver Wood, also a sixth year like Marcus, to notice their addition to the field. He shot to the ground, staggering as he dismounted due to the excess force. Green eyes rounding, she sidestepped so to act as Bole's shadow, not exactly wanting to be within the boy's obvious anger range.

"Flint!" he bellowed, making her flinch. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!" Couldn't really be that special, they just started flying after breakfast which wasn't that long ago. Luckily, Marcus was larger than Wood, giving him the intimidation factor in their debate. An edge Marie appreciated in their sport.

"Plenty of room for all of us, Wood," he replied rather calmly. A tip-off as to the fact that he had a plan. The other Gryffindors had landed as well, backing up their captain as they all glared at the Slytherins.

"But I booked the field!" spat Wood. "I booked it!" Marcus rummaged about his pocket and pulled out a small roll of parchment. The insurance to their right to the field.

"Ah," he teased. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. _'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker.'_"

_But we've already started to train Draco_, thought Marie, arching a dark brow. _Very sneaky, Marcus. Using Professor Snape to rob a Gryffindor practice._

"You've got a new Seeker?" repeated Wood, momentarily distracted. "Where?" Marie stifled a giggle. They couldn't see Draco past the bigger upperclassmen, or herself for that matter. She shyed over so to be in the middle as her blonde friend stepped forward to present himself.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy?" said Fred (or George), looking at the boy with obvious dislike.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Marcus and the whole team smirked at once. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team." Everyone held out their brooms, the high polished and still brand-new brooms gleaming in the light, the golden words spelled out the model name.

"Very latest model. Only came out last month," bragged Marcus, flicking an invisible speck of dust from his handle. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps- " Fred and George's fist clenched their older brooms, Cleansweep Fives. " -sweeps the board with them."

An angry silence bloomed as none of the Gryffindors could think of anything to retort with. Even from behind, Marie could tell that Draco was smirking and basking in the glory.

"Oh look," said Marcus. "A field invasion." Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were crossing the grass to see what was going on, curiosity getting the better of them.

"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's _he _doing here?" The vague "he" was in reference to Draco. Marie rolled her eyes at the immaturity and sighed. She would like to get to practicing. If she could prove herself enough, she may get to actually play instead of acting as the extra.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Draco smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the new brooms my father's bought our team." Ron gaped, open mouthed, at the broomsticks they all were holding.

"Good aren't they?" continued Draco. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them." Marie snorted as the rest of the team howled with laughter, her hand delicately covering her mouth.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy _their way in," said Hermione sharply. "_They _got in on pure talent." Marie looked at her, slightly stunned. Buy his way in? Draco was a fair flyer and she had thought he had a private try-out session, like she had last year. _Did he really?_ she wondered. _Oh I hope not. Really Draco, I expect better of you._

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."

The uproar was immediate. Marie gasped aloud as she grabbed the back of his robes, pulling him into the middle of their team as Marcus had to dive and keep the Weasley twins away from the Malfoy. Alicia shrieked, _"How dare you!" _and Ron dug for his wand and took aim under Marcus's arm. Green eyes wide, she let go of Draco and took a step back, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire.

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy!" A loud bang resounded and a stream of green light shot out of the wrong end of Weasley's wand, knocking him clean off his feet and into the grass.

"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" squealed Hermione. Marie looked around the other players to see Ron try to open his mouth to speak. Instead, he gave a belch and several slugs dribbled down his front. Marie covered her mouth in disgust as the rest of her team became paralyzed with laughter. Marcus was using his broom for support while Draco was on all fours, banging the ground with his fist.

The Gryffindors surrounded him, but she didn't see anyone volunteer to help. She looked away so to smother the urge to vomit. The scene was slow to disperse as she took cover behind Bole again, hoping that they would leave the field peacefully. Marcus and Wood had another short spat before the Gryffindors finally turned heel and stomped away. Pale and lightly shaking she shot into the sky as soon as she was able to, praying that the cool air would clear her head.

* * *

The candle flickered as Marie propped _Dracula _against her head board so she could read while remain curled up in her comforter. It was a Muggle book, one of the guilty pleasures she never told her friends about. She loved Muggle books, their perspectives on her world were so interesting and sometimes spot on with the descriptions. The older the book, the better her chances were at passing it off as a wizard book. Obviously she could never admit it.

Time crept further into the night and her eyes had closed, book still open, her cheek pressing against the pages as she lightly snored.

The dreamscape was a forest clearing, the grass dotted with sun spots as the wind blew softly. Marie was wearing a white spring dress that was tied with a pale green sash around the middle. The grass was so soft as she relaxed, the blades tickling her cheek. She wasn't sure how long she stayed there, completely at ease with the world. Minutes. Hours. Days. She didn't care.

A shadow fell across her and she slowly opened her green eyes, confused by the unknown presence. After blinking a few times, she slowly sat up as her wavy hair spilled over her shoulder.

"Who are you?" she heard herself ask. This was her realm and he wasn't meant to be there.

The boy was tall, with dark hair that was nicely kept and he was dressed in Hogwarts robes. He had a handsome face and she noticed the silver Prefect badge that was pinned to his front. Was he a Slytherin?

"You shouldn't be here." Her tone was careful and soft, still sleep drunk. He walked over and took a seat next to her, leaning back oon his hands so to look around.

"Beautiful landscape. Calm, peaceful and tranquil. Perfect for dreaming," he commented. Her gaze didn't waver as she continued to watch him. He moved his dark eyes to meet hers and she stilled.

"Who are you?" he asked. "I must say, this has never happened before. You must be something special." Her cheeks flushed.

"This is my world," Marie's dream-self informed him. "I didn't create you. How are you here?" He chuckled and leaned toward her, twisting a lock of her hair though she tried to pull back as her blush intensified.

"If you didn't create me, then perhaps you called me." Her heartbeat fluttered as he leaned closer. She couldn't will her legs to move or her body to shift over. The older boy gently brushed her cheek as he continued to study her.

"And what would your name be?"' he asked. She could hardly work her tongue as she tried to relay the simple information.

"M-Marie Rogue..." Gulping, she pushed herself upright so that she wasn't leaning back anymore. "And you?"

He gave her a charming smile. "My name is Tom Riddle. Pleasure to meet you, Marie."

The scenery suddenly changed. The warm pleasant afternoon shifted into a darkening evening, the winds picked up their pace and shrieked. Tom was on his feet and he helped her to her own while eying the horizon.

"It appears a nightmare is on its way," he deducted. Tom pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around him as her fear increased. Goosebumps broke out across her skin as her eyes darted about, trying to find the first sign of danger. A wolf howled and she jumped, hiding her face in his robes, shaking.

"There, there," he consoled, patting her hair. "I won't let it get you." The tall grass waved side to side as the wind tossled everything in its path, rustling leaves and spiking the second year's fear levels. A full moon shone down on them and her panic continued to increase while her eyes glazed over with tears.

"Frightened of werewolves?" he guessed, still petting her hair. She nodded.

"T-terrified," she whispered. She could feel his warmth as she continued to hide her face from the dreamscape and impending monsters.

"I'm afraid to say that this creature isn't exactly a werewolf," he sighed. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end when she heard a low hiss. "A creature which werewolves fear...all creatures for that matter fear it..." She screwed her eyes closed as the tears rolled.

"Wake me up," she insisted. "Wake me up!"

_ "Come...come to me...Let me rip you...Let me tear you...Let me kill you..."_

"Please Tom, wake me up!" begged Marie. He looked down at her with an odd sort of interest.

"Can you hear it?" he asked, calm despite the monster creeping closer. She refused to open her eyes.

"Yes! Now, please, make it stop!" He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You are a very special girl, Marie and I'll protect you from this beast. I'll see you again, don't you fret."

She woke up with a gasp, looking wildly around the dormitory, trying to remember where she was. Slytherin house, girl's dormitory, second year. After a few deep breaths she managed to normalize her pulse and she sank into her pillows, exhausted. Her entire being froze at the sound of something slithering, dragging itself along. She sat up gingerly, looking around wide eyed. Nothing was out of place. Was she having repercussions from her dream?

The sound continued and her hearing led her toward the stone wall behind her headboard. Scooting over, she lightly placed her hand against the stone and leaned in, ear touching the wall. The sound was amplified and she wretched herself back, holding her hand to her chest.

_ "Come...come to me..."_

Without a second thought, she dove under her blankets, not daring to peek out until morning.

* * *

**REVIEW! Pretty please! I love your thoughts, you know I do! Nine days til Disney!**


	6. Red

_**Year Two: The Chamber of Secrets**_

_September first is back again and Marie is ready for her second year. Secrets continue to pile up, the homework gets harder and she's finally able to play a real game of Quidditch. But there's hissing within the dungeon walls, whispering to her..._

**Chapter Six- Red**

Marie, Millie and Pansy all ran inside covering their hair from the oncoming rain. October had arrived and it was a damp month that brought along the season of colds for the staff and students. Madame Pomfrey was busy handing out doses of her Pepperup potion, which was an instant cure though it left the drinker steaming from the ears for several hours. The rain tended to go for days, but Marcus wasn't one to be stopped by nature's influence. Many a night Marie and Draco would return to the Slytherin common absolutely soaked to the bone, narrowly avoiding Filch who was on mud patrol. In fact, Marcus had volunteered the team for a dose of Pepperup, the whole lot of them steaming like a Muggle comic.

Despite the dreary weather, Marie was excited for Hallowe'en. This year, there would be no rouge troll due to Quirrell no longer being a teacher at the school. No trouble whatsoever. She could simply enjoy the fun and treats.

"Come on!" said Marie, pulling her friends by their sleeves. They slowed to a tiptoe as they neared the Great Hall, stealing a sneek peek of what was to come to life that night. Hagrid the groundskeeper has procured vast pumpkins that were so large, three full grown men could easily sit inside of one. There were the usual live bats that Flitwick could conjure, and there was an exciting rumor that Dumbledore had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons for the entertainment.

"Really? Dancing skeletons?" questioned Marie as they walked away from the Great Hall doors. "Are they magicked bones or can skeletons really reanimate themselves?"

Pansy sighed. "I don't know, I just enjoy the show." She linked arms with the two girls, giving a skip. "Lets go find Draco and the boys. I want to show him my new hair piece." She shook her hair, highlighting the bat clip with ruby eyes.

"Well, we should bring him one too. Just in case he's likes yours," teased Millie. They burst into a fit of laughter as the rounded the corner, running straight in Neville Longbbottom who was coming in the opposite direction.

"O-oh, um, sorry," he stammered.

"Well you should be!" said Pansy, lifting her chin.

"Watch where you're going next time, Longbottom," warned Millie. His face paled as he moved quickly to avoid them. He gave a whisper only Marie could scarcely hear.

"Bye Marie." She smiled and waved at the round faced boy.

The rest of their day was spent in leisure as their classes had been light due to the holiday. Potions was the only one that had assigned homework, but that wasn't anything new. There had also been word of ghost deathday party taking place in one of the darker dungeons. If she remembered correctly, she could recall that it was Nearly Headless Nick's deathday. She kind of wished that the Bloody Baron was a bit more social to his fellow Housemates, but he was as quiet as ever, silver bloodstained and dragging his chains. The only person besides Dumbledore that could keep Peeves in line, which was nice. Though it didn't spare them from his antics, like water ballooning people in the face if you were too slow in a corridor. That was one Marie could clearly recall, made her late for Transfiguration too.

Evening came quickly enough and everyone was basking in the warm glow of the Great Hall, filling themselves with arrays of sweet food. The chatter and laughter was deafening, but not unpleasantly so. Marie and her classmates were easily adding to the noise.

"Tell us again, Marie!" requested Pansy, bat clip slipping from her hair. Marie giggled as Millie added her two cents.

"Oh yes. He sounds like quite the gentleman," she teased. Draco rolled his eyes and asked, through a mouthful of a biscuit.

"What are you three gossiping about?" They shared a look and giggled. Pansy's eyes gained a mischievous glint as she leaned in to tell.

"Well...you see, our Marie has been having dreams about a boy. A very...handsome boy..." Marie pelted a piece of candy corn her way, bouncing off her forehead harmlessly.

"Don't say it like that!" she said, face flushing. "You're making it sound perverse!" They erupted into laughter again.

"Then what is it then?" asked Draco. "If Pansy's exaggerating that is. Which isn't uncommon." This time the blonde received an attack via small caramelized candy, making Crabbe and Goyle snicker.

"I-I don't know," she mumbled, fiddling with her fingers. "We just talk is all. And...he keeps the nightmares away..." Millie sighed, a far away look on her face.

"Now, that's absolutely darling," she cooed. "'He keeps the nightmares away.' Really that's worth writing down." Marie's face continued to flame while the boys gagged at the mushy topic. She speared a chocolate covered strawberry and munched in silence as she pointedly looked away.

"Tall and dark haired," sighed Pansy. "Strong too..." Nobody noticed that Goyle had refocused his attention on his plate, his ears and the back of his neck burning. Pansy mock hit the table. "Marie! Swap me dreams, I want yours!" Marie simply stuck her tongue out and they all laughed again.

A flash of red caught her eye, making her look up from her table. Ginny Weasley was leaving the feast. Which was odd, but what was even stranger was the look on her face. Her complection was pale and she didn't look well, like she was going to be sick. Her mouth formed a frown. What rotten luck, to be ill on Hallowe'en. The first year walked stiffly out of the Hall and nobody really took care to look. _If she doesn't come back in a little while, I'll go check on her_, she decided, munching on another strawberry.

A little while passed and she didn't return. The end of the feast was drawing near as everyone started to slow down on their food intake. Full herself, she lowered her fork and explained that she was going to go use the loo.

"Yeah, the last time you said that you found a troll," reminded Draco. She smiled.

"I promise. No secret dates with trolls this year," she teased.

The halls were quiet like the year before but at least she didn't have to worry about a mountain troll crossing paths with her. It only took a few yards before she heard someone moving about. Marie rounded the corner, mouth open to call out for her when she was rendered speechless.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

Big, bold letters were written on the wall with a substance that closely resembled blood. The dim lighting only increased the eerieness of the paint. Next to the wall, hand lowering as it finished spelling out the message, was Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny!" she called, moving toward her. She didn't answer, staring blankly ahead. Marie ran up to her, gripping her by the shoulders.

"Ginny! Can you hear me? Ginny!" She gave a quick shake and the girl started to blink a few times, glancing about. It took her a moment but she managed to focus on the Slytherin girl.

"M-Marie?" she stuttered. "What's going on? What're you doing here?" She looked down and Marie was afraid she was going to faint on the spot. Her hands were covered in blood and there were feathers stuck to her robes. She fought back a gag as tears pooled over.

"What happened to me?" she whispered, voice shrill. "H-how did I get here?"

_"...rip...tear...kill..."_ Green eyes widened at the familiar voice.

_"...sooo hungry...for so long..." _She composed her shock quickly, a new strength gripping her.

"Come on, we need to get out of her," she said, leading her away from the writing.

_"...kill...time to kill..."_ She could practically hear the slithering gaining on them. A sharp meow froze them in their tracks as Mrs. Norris glared at them with her yellow eyes.

"No, no, no," she mumbled. "Shoo, shoo! Get us in trouble another time!" It was useless to try to bargain with the school caretaker's cat, seeing as she gave them the same glare. The moving sound continued and Marie's pulse picked up as they tried to move around the feline. The moving was so close, Marie feared it was behind them now.

_ "...I smell blood...I SMELL BLOOD!"_

"Ginny, close your eyes!" The girl obeyed, shaking and clinging to the upperclassman as she hugged her tight. Green eyes were screwed shut as the huge body dragged itself across the floor, making the water on the floor ripple. Heart hammering away, Marie truly feared for their lives at that point, death breathing down the back of their necks. Mrs. Norris's yowl was stopped halfway and a dreadful silence hung in the air for painful amount of time.

Daring to crack open one eye, Marie saw that Mrs. Norris was still as she once was, but her mouth was frozen open and her wide eyes wouldn't blink. Was she dead? Cursed? There was no time for questions, but someone needed to find the cat. They didn't want to be caught with her. Swallowing her disgust, the Slytherin managed to suspend Mrs. Norris from the torch handle, eye level where people could see and then get help.

Footsteps were running down the hall and Marie quickly pulled Ginny into the girl's lavatory, feet splashing in the flooded water. Moaning Mrytle was wailing in one of the toilets but they paid her no mind, the older girl turning the hot water on high. She scrubbed Ginny's hands clean, the diluted blood crawling down into the sink and drain. Ginny was still dumbstruck, silent and deathly pale. They both jumped when the dull thunder of the student body neared, the feast having ended.

They could hear students gasp and become alarmed at the sight of the cat and the writing, and the red head choked on a sob. Marie pulled her close again, keeping an eye on the door just in case anyone came in. Ginny's shoulders began to shake and Marie rubbed her back, trying to soothe her as they both remained silent, too scared to speak.

"Enemies of the heir beware! You'll be next Mudbloods!" That was Draco. Obviously. Leave it to him to say something inappropriate.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Marie closed her eyes as the Filch's voice drew nearer, the dread approaching.

"My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked. "_You_!" The girls jumped in fear of being discovered.

"You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll- "

"Argus!" It was the demanding and authoritive voice of Albus Dumbledore. The outside chatter fell silent instantly.

"Come with me, Argus. You too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger." They could hear people moving and the hall became still and quiet again.

"I-I-I don't know what happened...!" whispered Ginny between hiccups. "I-I was at the feast and then you were here and th-there's that writing and-and the blood- !" She looked up at her with wide, terrified eyes.

"I-I didn't mean it! I don't kn-know what the Chamber is or the h-heir!"

She shushed her softly. "It's all right. I know you didn't mean to, I just don't know what did...that's the problem..."

"Marie..." she managed barely. "Am I going mad?" She hugged her tight again, kissing the top of her head. An unconscious action due to Tess performing it countless times when she herself was distressed.

"Of course not," she reassured. "Just tell me everything you can remember and I'll do what I can to help." She nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"I was at the feast but I d-didn't feel right. Like I was going to be sick. So, I remember leaving to go to the loo and then..." Her eyebrows furrowed as she strained to recall the past few moments. "And then you were there. I can't think of what happened in between. Why can't I remember? How did the blood get there? Why was I writing? What's going on? Why is it me?"

Marie could only shrug helplessly and shake her head. "I don't know...I really don't know..."

After checking to make sure that the coast was clear, the Slytherin led the Gryffindor back to her tower, leaving her at the portrait of the Fat Lady. She gave a wave and a smile before leaving. She insisted that if she ever felt like that again to come straight to her and they'll get to the bottom of it.

"Promise?" Ginny whispered, unsure about working with the wild haired girl.

"Absolutely," she swore.

Though she didn't show it, Marie was petrified that whatever was happening involved the monster she had been hearing move about. The one that was so close she could feel its breath on her neck. She would have to ask Tom about it if he appeared to her again.

* * *

**REVIEWS are love!**


	7. Captain To Me

_**Year Two: The Chamber of Secrets**_

_September first is back again and Marie is ready for her second year. Secrets continue to pile up, the homework gets harder and she's finally able to play a real game of Quidditch. But there's hissing within the dungeon walls, whispering to her..._

**Chapter Seven- Captain to Me**

It was that same meadow again. Soft grass, perfect clear sky with the occasional fluffy cloud and the warm breeze. The perfect dreamscape. He wouldn't always show up when she awoke in her dream world. No, sometimes he would appear right before she woke up in reality, his image being her first thought of the day. His favorite pastime of her world would be to lay down and have her rest on his stomach and allow him to play with her locks of hair. They would talk. Of anything, really. There didn't seem to be any limits to his answers or her questions for that matter. It was pleasant, being with him. After stressful class days and rough practices, it was the highlight to her days. As the dream wore on...sometimes she doubted if she wanted to wake up...

"Marie! Get up, Marcus needs you downstairs for something. I think it's about the game today. He looks mad," she half whispered, so not to wake the other girls that were still sleeping. Reluctantly, the wild haired girl rolled out of bed and scuffed her socked feet down to the common room, eyes mostly closed. She did move a bit faster than her typical morning drag if the captain was angry. Though the part of her mind that was awake was curious. Did they need her for the game? It was Saturday, the day of the match between Gryffindor and her own Slytherin. There was hope for her to play yet instead of sitting the bench as the extra.

Marcus was already dressed in full Quidditch robes and was pacing the room as she walked downstairs. He spun around as soon as heard her footsteps and filled her arms with her outer Quidditch garments, making her stumble backwards from his unnecessary force. He was jittery too, having already grabbed most of her uniform from the locker room. Playing against Gryffindor always got him worked up, so she didn't look into it when his words were a little sharper than usual.

"Suit up. Pucey's in the Hospital Wing with the flu." She nodded, grogginess replaced with focus.

"Yes sir." She turned heel and sprinted back up the staircase, excitement fluttering about her stomach with a surprising strength. A humored smirk pulled at his mouth before resuming his pacing.

Millie and Pansy were up in a flash, helping her get ready for her big game. Her fingers fumbled with her laces, nerves getting the better of her and Millie took the ties, tightening them so that they wouldn't come loose as she played. Pansy wielded her brush like a weapon, taming Marie's hair into a french braid despite the tears that pricked her green eyes when the hairdresser gave a particularly sharp tug.

"Well, you're always redoing your ponytail at practice because it never stays put, so-" She gave another pull, almost unseating the smaller girl (thankfully, Millie kept her feet down). "-now, you'll have a better chance. For whatever reason, they won't stop the match for a hair emergency."

"How strange that they wouldn't," said Millie as she rolled her eyes. Marie only laughed before there was another pull.

Eleven o'clock drew near and the entire school started to move towards the Quidditch pitch. It was muggy out and there was a murmur of thunder in the air, making the second year a little more than nervous. Flying in the rain was never her favorite, especially storms. If storms occurred on practice days they would play for a bit but then call it off. But for an official match, it didn't seem quite as likely. Millie and Pansy wished her luck before leaving her to the team and rushed off to get good seats. Captain Tess was there as well, sitting up with the teachers and the parents that came to visit. She would most likely be dressed in her normal attire with a small Slytherin pin on her scarf. Subtle but supportive. Marie was excited to perform for her as well.

The door to the locker room closed with a snap as the seven players entered the cramped space. Emotion was rolling off of everyone, noticed Marie, but no one's face betrayed them. They were all calm and collected. Ready. Her throat grew tight with worry. They all had so much more experience than her. They were stronger, faster and better than her at this sport, she was a novice in comparison. At least Draco was in the same boat as her and though she couldn't read his expression, his foot kept tapping and fingers kept twitching, much like her own.

"All right," started Marcus, game face ready. There wasn't a hint of fear anywhere on his features. He was confident. "I'm going to keep this simple. We are the stronger team. We are the best equipped team. Pucey's out of this game because he came down with the flu, but that doesn't matter because we have a spare that's just as good." Her posture straightened and she lifted her chin just slightly so to meet his dark eyes that flashed with authority. He expected only her best game, nothing less.

"We will not lose to Gryffindor."

No pressure.

When they stepped onto the pitch they were nearly deafened by noise. There were a majority of boos and jeers from the three other Houses, but their home team supported their end of the cheering without any trouble. Marie received strange looks from the Gryffindors, since she was the only girl on a team full of boys. Massive boys compared to her lithe form. Slytherin was notorious for having an all male team, so she was already setting the other team off their game. Perfect. Madame Hooch called for the captains to step forward and give the usual sportsman handshake. Which really meant that both sixth years gripped the other's hand as hard as the possibly could without getting caught. A competition Marcus won every time.

"On my whistle," ordered Hooch. "Three...two...one..." The whistle was hardly heard as the crowd roared and the fourteen players shot into the air like Muggle bullets. Harry flew the highest but his sister had hardly the time to pay attention to him. Montague had snagged the Quaffle from under Alicia Spinnet's nose and had taken off toward the goal posts, she and Marcus close on his tail, ready to assist.

He and Marcus tossed the the red ball back and forth, zigzagging past the other players while she hung behind them like a shadow, wanting to be overlooked. They were using her build to their advantage, keeping her down low and out of sight and since she was so much smaller than everyone, it was natural for her to be ignored. A whirring sound became apparent and she had barely dodged in time to have the speeding Bludger miss her, courtesy of a Weasley twin. Apparently not ignored enough. She had to dodge the same Bludger as it came back again, zooming past her ear to head over to the Gryffindors. Better them than her, all it usually took was one good Bludger hit to unhinge her from her broom. She had her share of bruises as evidence.

Now they were up to the goal post where Oliver Wood, Keeper, was waiting for them, ready to block their move. Montague had the Quaffle under his arm and it looked like he was going to be the one to go for the shot, with Marcus close behind him, blocking Marie from view. Montague passed to the captain, who lifted in his arm as if to throw but instead rolled the ball back and it came to her. Without even thinking, she used all of her acquired arm strength and threw the ball, making it sail through the open goal post, just barely throwing off the Keeper. 10-0.

The game continued on like an adrenaline rush, moments and plays becoming blurs that she acted out due to muscle memory and hours of practice. Last she heard the commentary, Lee Jordan had said something about sixty points to zero. Their brooms were helping them immensely compared to Gryffindors. They had practiced against each other and were equal in speed, challenging each other, making it difficult. But against the Gryffindors, they couldn't keep up and it made it almost easy. Though more than once Marie had to barely avoid a Bludger. Then it started to rain heavily and that's when everything started to go downhill.

The rain fell impossibly hard, falling in silver sheets and it made the game all the more hazardous The water pelted against her skin, making her eyes narrow in order to see and keep the water from blinding her. She couldn't slow down, she had to keep pace with the upperclassmen and their endurance The two boys scored numerous times with her assists and with Bole and Derrik fighting off the Bludgers, it made for a good game and teamwork. Marie wished that Malfoy would hurry up and find the Snitch already, she was starting to get a bit light headed.

"Rogue!" ordered Montague, launching the Quaffle her way. She caught it roughly, the sphere slippery from the water and she took off toward the goalposts. Marcus was further down the way, at least she assumed. Her water clogged vision made her team little green blurs and the Gryffindors scarlet ones. As long as she aimed toward green blurs for passes she would be fine. At least she hoped. She pulled her arm back, ready to give the pass, when an unheard whirring cut through the air and struck her square in the back.

The Quaffle fell from her hand, but Montague recovered it with an inaudible curse and sped off toward the goal with Marcus close behind. Bole hollared her way after correcting the Bludger, sending it towards Angelina Johnson.

"You all right, Rogue?" The wind was knocked out of her while she simply nodded, rocketing after the boys so to keep up. Their attempt on the goal was blocked, and she still couldn't inhale properly.

Lucky for her, Gryffindor called for a time-out. The team slammed to the ground out of breath and soaked to the bone. Bole walked up to her, ready to ask how she was when she pulled him in front of her and turned to him to face the team. She used his cover so to double over and balance on the balls of her feet, hacking and trying to regain her breath. Bile half rose but she swallowed it back with a revolted shudder. Bole grabbed her arm as soon as her breathing regulated and he pulled her to her feet and moved her so that the whole team could see.

"Hey, Marcus, we should call a time-out for Rogue. Got hit by a Bludger pretty bad-"

"I'm fine!" she blurted. All sets of eyes focused on her and she steadied her stance, refusing to be the weak link. "I'm fine. Honest. Don't call anything." There was a bubble of silence before the captain nodded.

"Fine. We don't call anything."

* * *

Live Quidditch was absolutely amazing, even in the heavy down pour. Ginny borrowed a pair of binoculars from a fellow Housemate and she kept watching two players out of the fourteen. Her gaze kept flickering back and forth, unable to pick just one. They were both incredible for their age and watching them just rallied her fighting spirit, wishing that she could play with them.

Harry Potter and Marie Rogue.

Opposite teams and different sport positions, they were both so fascinating The way Harry kept avoiding the Buldger that seemed fixated on him made her heart flutter with worry. Yet, the way Marie could keep up with the older students and score just as well made her want to fly up into the storm with her. The way she fought for the Quaffle against the red head's classmates was admirable. She nearly dropped her binoculars when the Bludger slammed into her back, as if to break the smaller girl. The person next to her jumped as well and she looked over to see a round faced boy to her right. Neville Longbottom was the name if she remembered correctly, in her brother's year.

"I hope she's all right," he murmured. Well, if he admitted concerned for a Slytherin aloud then maybe...

"Yeah, me too."

Maybe next year she would try out for Chaser.

* * *

The rain seemed even heavier as they kicked back into the air, pain electrifying her spine. Derrick was quick to save her from another Bludger encounter as she raced for the other two players, needed for the next play. Angelina and Alicia both hemmed her in, shoulders ramming into her and pulling her out of position which allowed the Quaffle to fall to Katie Bell who was below. Tears welled as the pain flared up but she shoved Alicia back and added an extra spurt of speed, pulling a one eighty so to catch up with the third Gryffindor Chaser.

With her high modeled broom, it was easy to catch up to Katie's older one, the distance closing between them quickly. Now they were neck in neck, she could almost reach the ball. The older girl looked back and tried to go faster, but Marie wasn't going to let her get any closer to Miles and the goal posts. With an added burst of speed, she plowed into the opposite Chaser, biting back a cry when her back protested. It was enough to knock to the ball loose and she made a desperate grab, scarcely snagging it.

She pulled her arm back so to launch it in Montague's direction but her throw was interrupted when the pain rippled again, making her drop the ball and fall forward onto her broom, clutching. She vaguely saw Harry and Draco nearly crash, then her brother headed for the field as Madame Hooch blew the whistle, ending the game. Her boots sunk into the mud when she landed, falling to one knee before Montague roughly pulled her back upright, setting off another frenzy of pain that made her cry out.

"Stay up. Wait, 'til we're at least off the field," he half-shouted, voice muffled due to the cheering of the three other Houses. There was some sort of crowd gathered around Harry, but that was normal. Because Gryffindor won, again. If they only relied on points scored by the Chasers, then they would be the obvious winners. Just one fumble set them back, only one.

Sixty points to one hundred and fifty.

Montague pulled her over to the rest of the team, legs feeling as if they were constructed out of water. As they neared the edge of the field, it was clear to see that Marcus Flint was beyond furious at the fair haired boy.

"-the Snitch was right on top of your head and you couldn't bother to bloody notice! The rest of us are working our arses off with this bloody weather. We're all exhausted and some of us are even injured and _you're _too busy trying to harass Potter to even focus on the game!"

"I-it's not-" started Draco, words stumbling as he grasped for straws to defend himself. "It wasn't-" But Flint wasn't giving him the chance. He cut him off with a shove to his shoulder, making him stagger back.

"It wasn't what? As easy as you thought to play a real match? Because we were all prepared to play, to get hurt, to bloody _win _with the way we've been training. And here you come with your fancy brooms, and let me tell you, Draco Malfoy." At this point he leaned in close, eyes dark and flashing and her fellow second year leaned back, face pale. His hand fisted the front of the smaller boy's Quidditch robes and Marie shrank back.

"High class brooms don't make you a better player. You'll do good to remember that. Because if you pull this team down because of your rivalry with Potter again, I'll return each of these brooms and kick you off my team. Lucius Malfoy's son or not." He let go and stormed off, away from the team. Silence hung heavy in the air in his wake, no one dared to move.

"All right. That's it for today, so go get some rest because next practice is going to be hell," warned Montague.

Despite Bole and Derrick's insistence of heading straight to the Hospital Wing (due to their extensive knowledge of Bludgers and their beatings), she excused herself to the locker room to grab her bag, not bothering to change out of her drenched robes. She had packed her clothes, so she would just change when she got to the Hospital Wing. Though she had to be sure to avoid Filch, he hated mud and since her boots were caked in it...Simple to say that it would not be a good ending to her day.

The Quidditch pitch looked lonely without the screaming fans or training teammates. Abandoned. With her hair soaked and flyaways clinging to her cheeks, she almost didn't see the other person on the field with her. Well, he wasn't technically on it, he was sitting on one of the benches that were on the field in full uniform, like her. His elbows were resting on his knees and his head was bowed so he most likely didn't see her. Her green eyes looked at her intended path, her back throbbing at her to hurry up, instead her feet started towards the other student.

Marcus could feel his shoulders shake as he bit back another yell of frustration. So close. They were so close to flattening those smug Gryffindors. Always proud, with their nose in the air because they had Harry Potter on their team and could blatantly break the rules. What did everyone see in them anyway? Flashy, obnoxious colors and an uncontrolled temper that no one seems to keep a leash on.

The rain that was once ever pounding on his back, the cold droplets sliding down behind his collar, suddenly stopped. He lifted his head, black hair limp against his forehead. The rain had indeed stopped falling on him, due to Marie Rogue holding some sort folder over his head. She was still dressed in her uniform and covered in mud, much like himself.

"What're you doing, Rogue?" he sighed. Her gaze flickered and she gave a kind of shrug, rain drops rolling off of the folder.

"Well...stopping some of your rain, I guess." He sighed and half of a smile dared to show itself. Her arms shook under the weight of the light object and some sort of concern warmed into his chest. He huffed and got to his feet, her arms falling back to her sides while one hand kept her knapsack steady. Without any hint, or foreshadowing, he took the bag from her shoulder and tossed it over his own.

"Come one, let's get you to Pomfrey."

* * *

Madame Pomfrey was too busy bustling around for Harry's injury to attend Marie immediately (to which, Marcus had few well chosen words muttered) . Apparently, Gilderoy Lockhart had tried to mend Harry's broken arm and instead, had removed all of the bones. The young girl had sneaked a peek and made a face at the sight of the floppy limb. At least her injury allowed her to keep her bones intact.

"Mr. Flint, please tidy yourself up before you track dirt any further into my Wing," chided the nurse. The older boy looked from his own small trail to the massive streak that was left behind by the Gryffindor team that was now crowded around Harry's bed. He simply rolled his eyes and walked out, giving his teammate a vague wave. Too much for one day.

Though she didn't have thirty-three bones to regrow like her brother, her back hurt like nothing else. Not to mention that the potion she had to down was absolutely disgusting. Pomfrey had to conjure up a second goblet because the first had her gagging so bad she had dropped it. Sleeping felt like a chore and the nurse even put together a minor Sleeping Draught for the Slytherin. The potion wasn't strong enough due to Marie waking up in the middle of the night to a clatter outside. Her sleep was so light that she didn't even get to see Tom, her dream was nothing but a fog.

Looking around the empty Hospital Wing was nothing but darkness, with the exception of the small lights that dotted Madame Pomfrey's quarters. With her back now a dull throb, curiosity got the better of her and she allowed her socked feet to lead her to the doorway. Her bed head peeked out of the door, checking the hallway for teachers or Prefects. Just in 't want to lose House points or anything.

There was nothing for a few steps and when she made it to the edge of the staircase she noticed the other person that was out after hours. A small boy, first year by the look of it and he was busy trying to pick up the bowl of grapes that he had dropped.

"What're you doing?" she whispered. He jumped and spun to look up at her alarmed. It was Colin Creevy, the Gryffindor first year that wanted her brother's autograph. And judging by his startled expression and deer in the head lights look, he was trying to sneak into the Wing to see the famous student. The bulky camera hanging around his neck was a good hint as well.

"Um, uh, n-nothing," he stuttered, scraping for an excuse. She gave a soft laugh that was interrupt by a yawn to which she covered her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You should go back to bed before you get into trouble. Prefects are always around-" Her voice suddenly died, throat feeling like parchment.

_ "Ripping...tear into flesh...so hungry...the blood, so young..."_ Chills broke out over skin, making the hair on her arms and back of her neck stand on end, as to try and escape the sound. Her hands started to shake first, then the tremors reached her knees and she used the railing of the staircase as a support.

"You...you should really head back to bed," she tried to warn. The last time the voice came, Mrs. Norris ended up Petrified. What if it happened again?

Something heavy was dragging itself towards them, she could hear the scuff of a large body on the floor, making its way towards them. Stumbling, she made it down the few stairs and bent down so to help him with the fallen grapes, but her hands were trembling so bad that she couldn't actually pick up any. Colin noticed her strange behavior.

"Hey, um, are you all right?" he asked. She shook her head, black hair waving. The slithering was closer now, nearing the stairs, nearing them. Sweat dripped down the back of her neck and she had to fight the urge to cry out in fear. Was this monster following her? Why was she the attracting factor?

"You've got to get out of here," she pleaded, voice cracking. "Now."

A low hiss grazed her ears, moving strands of her hair with it's breath. Her green eyes were wide with tears streaming, vision clouded but she did see Colin bring his camera up to his face in order to snag a picture. Hardly a handful of seconds had ticked by when his body paralyzed, finger still holding the button down, the pop of the light bulb flash already faded. The young girl slowly started to turn her head, towards the creature. She had to see it. See what was following her. If she could identify it maybe Dumbledore could take care of it-

There was a creak of footsteps on stairs and she turned around quickly, but the thing was already long gone. Not even daring to breathe, she ran back to the Hospital Wing and dove under her covers. She couldn't be caught with Colin's still body, unexplainable trouble and too many questions with absolutely no answers to give. She should go to Dumbledore about this or better yet, Snape. Definitely talk to Snape first.

"I'm so sorry, Colin," she whispered. "So sorry..."

* * *

**REVIEW! Please and thank you. Yes, I know it's been about eight years and a day, but working 40+ hours really takes up my time. But it's a lot of fun so I don't mind. Excited to hear from you guys! Have a good day!**


	8. Shadows

_**Year Two: The Chamber of Secrets**_

_September first is back again and Marie is ready for her second year. Secrets continue to pile up, the homework gets harder and she's finally able to play a real game of Quidditch. But there's hissing within the dungeon walls, whispering to her..._

**Chapter Eight- Shadows**

"Tom!" she called, darting across the field, dressed in the same white spring frock. The green sash shimmered as she continued to look for her dream friend. "Please Tom! I need to talk to you!" The sky was grayed over, overcast and promising rain or snow, whichever came first. The warm weather was dropping to a cool chill, making her outfit out of season. Wind whistling in her ear, she didn't hear the footsteps advancing and she jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. Whirling about, she became face to face with Tom once more. It seemed as if ages had passed since she saw him last. His handsome features a welcoming sight, hair as dark as hers waiting to be brushed aside as he sometimes allowed her the chore. He would smile in good humor as she would stand on tiptoes and have to keep a hand on his shoulder for support.

"What kind of turmoil have you gotten yourself into? Even the dreamscape is in a panic," he chuckled. Her eyes watered and she clung to him, sniffing loudly. He simply patted her back and twirled her hair as he typically did, a small smile unseen.

"Speak to me, my Marie. What ever is upsetting you?" he asked, tone inviting and comforting to the twelve year old. She hid her face in his robes, the material soft to her skin.

"Th-the monster again...i-it petrified a first year, but not me..." she hiccuped. "It left me alone..."

"Another student petrified?" he repeated, a grimace of disappointment unnoticed. "And again, you were the witness, and survivor?" She nodded, shoulders shaking.

"I-I think it's following me, Tom," she whispered, looking up at him with her watery gaze. "I really think it's following me...!" The taller boy bent down to balance on the balls of his feet to be closer to her height. He gave her a warm smile that seemed to push her nerves away for the moment.

"Now Marie, you know I would never allow such a creature to follow and scare you like that. Why do you think so?" he consoled. His hand reached up and a thumb brushed her tear away as she stared down at him.

"But Tom, you can't protect me when I'm awake," she reasoned as she rubbed her eyes dry. "That's a silly thing to promise." He gave her a smile that suggested that he knew more than she did.

"Or you could just stay here, then I could absolutely protect you," he offered. "For as long as you would like." Marie gave a little laugh.

"That's quite unlikely too, Tom. I have things to do when I'm awake. Classes, practice, friends and classmates," countered the girl again. He gave a shrug as he slowly got to his full height again. The air began to warm and the wind died to a soft breeze, dissipating the chill and the clouds returned to their white and fluffy appearances. Sunlight kissed them again as they stood close together. Already, he was improving her mood and fixing the scenery.

"Yes, that is true," he confessed "I am simply offering you an escape. You know you can stay here as long as you'd like to, here with me. Forever, if you wish it." Marie blushed under his intense focus.

"Thank you, Tom. I'll remember that," she promised. He smirked again.

"Yes, I'm positive you will," he murmured as he gently kissed her forehead. There was the faintest sound of a third voice, maybe calling the girl's name, but she couldn't make out the words well enough to tell.

"Is someone calling me?" she asked, unsure. Tom sighed, pushing back some of his dark hair away from his eyes.

"It appears that way, my Marie." He tilted his head to the side as he studied her, running a hand through her masses of hair. His other hand came and covered her wide green eyes.

"Until next time."

Marie woke with a start, jumping again when she saw Pansy hovering over the edge of her bed.

"About time!" huffed the girl. "Honestly, I had no idea you were such a heavy sleeper, Marie!" The smaller girl's eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not usually. I tend to wake up whenever someone gets up for a glass of water. Odd, I just couldn't seem to hear you," she said, mostly to herself. Odd indeed.

It was Saturday again, the week after the humiliating loss Slytherin endured from Gryffindor. The practice that was predicted to be hell. Montague was no Seer but he saw the current situation before it even played out with impressive accuracy.

"I've decided that we need to work more on our physical strength and awareness of our surroundings," started Marcus, sending that stab towards Draco. "First, we'll start with the physical training." Fear started to blossom in Marie's stomach. Marcus was awfully collected about this, which really meant serious trouble for them.

"Take off the guards and robes." Teammates exchanged glances but did as they were told, creating a small pile at their side. It was late November and frigidly cold, their breaths coming out in puffs of frosted clouds. Once everyone had finished, they watched their captain for the next order.

"The shirts too, you'll have no use for the sweaters today." Worried, Marie pulled the green sweater off over her head, leaving her in the undershirt that everyone was required to wear.

"Five laps around the pitch. No stopping and no cutting corners. Starting now." She had just noticed that he had melted a path for them, like a track. Montague led the team with Marie and Draco trailing at the back, the smallest of the lot and thus they couldn't take the same strides as the older classmen.

Panting and gasping for air, Marie never realized how vast the pitch really was. When flying, it had hardly seemed big enough, especially when flying fast, but now it was humongous. Her legs felt as if they were on fire as she pumped them hard so to keep up, at least she could keep pace with Draco. That was a positive.

"Next we'll work with handling. Still no brooms." Everyone hung their head as they leaned on their knees to catch their breath, Marie trying not to vomit as her shoulders shook with heat and cold at once. Though not a person groaned aloud. They all knew they deserved it with their inexcusable loss.

"Everyone pair up," instructed Marcus. "Bole, Derrick you'll be working with Bludgers. Draco, with the Snitch. Montague, Rogue you two will be working on getting past Bletchly. Bletchly, you'll be making sure that they don't get past you."

"Yes sir," some mumbled. He turned a glare their way, authority obvious.

"What was that?" he demanded. This time, everyone joined in loud and clear.

"Yes sir!"

She could handle it, she told herself as she started the next drill, breath heaving. She could handle it...

* * *

There was a sharp thud of a heavy book hitting a desk, making Marie sit up in alarm. Snape picked up his book, dusted it off and returned it to a student. His dark eyes looked down his crooked nose at her, irritation clear. Items clinked around the students's cauldrons as most worked diligently, others trying not to get caught slacking.

"Miss Rogue, this is the third time you have dozed off in my class today, not taking into account your other naps you've decided that my classroom was good for in this past week. Are my lectures simply too dull for you to focus on?" Marie shook her head immediately, panic apparent.

"N-no sir! Not at all!" she rushed, waving her hands. "I'm terribly sorry, sir. I honestly didn't mean to-I swear it won't happen again!"

"It had better not, Miss Rogue. You're a better student than this," he sneered before turning to scold the nearby Gryffindors. Marie bit back a groan and held her head in her hands, wishing desperately that it was Christmas break already. And to think that she hasn't even asked her professor about the monster, so far Tom has been her only confidant.

The bell had chimed, ending the period and while the other classmates fled the dungeons, Marie tried to stay back in order to try and buy time in order to confess to her teacher. She had hardly taken a step towards his desk that was cluttered with thick books and parchment; her green eyes surveying, curious as to what he would be studying so intently. She caught sight of a picture of a couple of animals and a massive snake, though the book was snapped closed before she could read the text.

Her Head of House was tired, that much was apparent. His posture was tense and his temper was worse than usual, even to his own House it seemed. Maybe it was a poor time to admit her fear, but she had to confide in someone or else it would surely eat her away. She wet her lips to begin, though the words had hardly even left her mouth when she was cut off.

"I do not have time for your questions today, Miss Rogue. Unless it is something important, please spare me," he snarked as he began to prepare for his next lesson. The second year was taken aback by his bluntness and she felt the sting as he insulted her questions. She was under the impression that he enjoyed chatting with her about the lesson and the inquisitions she posed. Perhaps not.

She slowly shook her head and backed away. "N-no, sir. It...wasn't important. Have a good day."

In retrospect, the teacher would look back and notice that the shadows had returned under her eyes and her build was lighter than usual. Maybe the tremors in her hands or the expression of hurt would have tipped him off any other day, but not that particular one. The day he wanted to ignore his surroundings was the day he needed to notice everything. Instead, he turned on his heel and resumed preparing his classroom.

* * *

The following morning, Marie's mood was lessened further when the mail came. It was a letter from Remus, which had her hope leap at the sight of his print, but once she read it through her spirits fell straight to her toes.

_"Dear Marie,_

_ I'm sorry to ask this of you, especially in light of the upcoming holiday, but I had already exhausted our other resources and I'm afraid that money is very tight here. I already sent a note to Dumbledore and he put your name on the list of students who will be staying at Hogwarts for the break. Again, I'm sorry for springing this on you last minute. Tess sends her love and Madame Malkin always wants to know what's going on in your life. It would help me if you wrote a bit more often, though I understand that you're busy._

_ I love you._

_ Remus."_

She dropped the parchment to the table a vacant expression on her face. Exhausted his other resources meant that Tess was on a Ministry trip and wouldn't be back in time for Christmas. Again. Now, she was to stay at Hogwarts for the break. Her body was so tired that she didn't even have the energy to be properly upset. Pansy leaned close to snoop over her shoulder.

"What's up? A letter from your guardian?" she asked, recognizing the handwriting. Marie nodded and handed it to her. Her dark eyes skimmed it quickly and her eyebrows pulled together as she passed it to Millie. The smaller girl sighed and rested her head down on her folded arms, eyes closed. Exhausted.

"Are you okay, Marie?" Millie asked carefully after reading the letter. Her classmates watched her as her mass of hair moved with her nod.

"I'm fine..." For a moment, she thought she had felt the familiar squeeze of a hand on her shoulder and she looked behind her to see the person. She inhaled quickly when an image of Tom smiled reassuringly at her, his hand brushing her hair away from her face. She blinked once and he faded away. She looked around, but no one seemed to notice anything strange. But that couldn't have been Tom, he was only in her dreams. Merlin's beard, she was exhausted to the point of seeing things now. Wonderful.

"Hey, are you guys going to the Dueling Club tonight? I hear Lockhart's going to be the instructor," informed Pansy, raising an eyebrow in her approval of the blonde professor.

"Yeah, and I heard that Snape will be there. To put him in his place, in my opinion," countered Draco. Though the idea of watching the attractive professor perform in a live duel was a lovely one, Marie wasn't quite up to the event or seeing her Head of House so soon after his sharp remarks. The wounds still stung.

"How about you?" asked Millie. After a short pause, Marie shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm probably going straight to bed after dinner," said Marie. Her body screamed for rest and it was all too tempting to fall asleep then and there and allow Tom to keep her worries at bay. Her hand absently reached to touch her shoulder. She would have sworn that she physically felt his hand there, like he was solid and real. At least real to her.

The rest of the day plowed on painfully slowly, each minute grating upon her consciousness. She couldn't recall any time before in her life that she had been so tired. It was a chore to keep her eyes open and torture to continue her pain stakingly dedicated notes. Finally, after the long hours the close of the day was near and nothing bad or embarrassing had yet to happen. Marie had just rounded the corner in order to head down to the Great Hall when she smacked straight into the person coming from the other direction. On a normal day, it was easy to avoid the oncoming traffic of people in the generous hallways of Hogwarts, but today she just kept her head down and her eyes glued to the ground. Which allowed her to be unaware of the single person coming her way and she became the cause of the accident.

Books had fallen and her nose stung from where she had collided with the tower of textbooks, making her eyes tear up. The hot liquid stung and she blinked, forcing the tears to fall. They fell faster and faster and before she could compose herself, she was sobbing. The straw that broke the camel's back. Any other day, she would have laughed off the incident, apologized and helped the person to their feet and go on her way. Her hands covered her face as her shoulders shook. She vaguely heard a sort of accent of sound, which meant that the person was talking to her but she didn't listen, didn't care at that moment. All she wanted was to sleep, have Tess Apparate to the grounds and hug her tight. Her chest felt as if it was swelling with tears, stress and secrets.

A hand rubbed her back and Marie leaned into their shoulder, vision too fogged to see who properly was consoling her as she cried. About everything.

* * *

**REVIEW! Please and thank you, as always I'm excited to hear your thoughts! Happy New Year!**


	9. Justin FinchFletchley

_**Year Two: The Chamber of Secrets**_

_September first is back again and Marie is ready for her second year. Secrets continue to pile up, the homework gets harder and she's finally able to play a real game of Quidditch. But there's hissing within the dungeon walls, whispering to her..._

**Chapter Nine-Justin Finch-Fletchley**

Justin Finch-Fletchley was experiencing a normal day. He attended his classes, received homework as per usual, chatted with friends, had lunch, struggled with said homework, resumed chatting with Housemates and avoided his work for a moment before tackling it again. Though as the day dragged on into the late afternoon, his spirit rose as the designated time approached.

The time of the Dueling Club. He grabbed his stuff extra early and left the common room in hope of getting a good spot. Professor Lockhart was to be the instructor and he couldn't wait to learn what he could from him. After all, it was because of Lockhart's books that his mom agreed to let him come to Hogwarts instead of attending the pompous Eton, a private Muggle school. In a way, he felt indebted to the blonde wizard. So, he admired him in hope that his admiration could repay him for what he unknowingly did. Maybe someday he would tell the great wizard himself.

He had just rounded the corner, arms full of Lockhart books, since he couldn't stay still long enough to put them away properly into his sack. He didn't expect anyone else to be turning the corner as sharply as him, and yet someone had, allowing him to plow right into them. They both toppled over, the books crashing to the ground along with them. Side dully throbbing and wrist feeling as if it could be possibly sprained, Justin sat up and looked over at the person he just knocked over. His brown eyes widened and he froze completely out of fear.

Marie Rogue.

She gingerly sat up and covered her face with one hand, then her shoulders started to shake and she hid her face completely with both, crying. Still, Justin couldn't get his legs to work, so to run away. He looked around quickly, as if a Slytherin such as Millicent Bulstrode or Marcus Flint was going to appear and pummel him. When nothing happened, he slowly turned back to the crying girl.

Why was she crying anyway? Did he actually hurt her when they collided? To be honest, he was more fascinated with the concept that Slytherins _could _cry. With the way everyone talked about them, it sounded as if they were incapable of doing so. He caught himself leaning closer so to try and see her face through her hands. In that moment she had leaned forward as well, her forehead touching his shoulder and neither of them pulled away. Justin's lack of moving was due to fear again while Marie thought he meant to stay there out of kindness. Every bit of common sense was screaming at him to run, evacuate the area, create some distance. His body was unable to respond and remained locked in place. He swallowed dryly.

Of all people to break down in the corridors of Hogwarts, the Hufflepuff would never have guessed her. Though he never really got a good look at her or anything like that, he knew she was extremely bright, ranked at the top of the class with Hermione Granger. Good in sports too, the only female member of the Slytherin team. So, what was wrong with her world? What _could _be wrong was a better question. For someone who practically had everything, how could anything trouble her?

"Just so tired..." he heard her hiccup. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Tired? She leaned into his shoulder and he could feel her warmth seep into him, loosening his tense muscles, enough so that his hand moved of its own accord and gently patted her back, awkward.

"Um...it's going to be okay..?" he mumbled, very unsure. She hiccuped and sat up quickly, showing her wide green eyes, as if just realizing that she was with another person. His breath caught in his chest as she stared up at him. Shockingly jade eyes bored into his, the tears making them shimmer even more.

"Um...uh..." he stuttered.

"Oh Merlin's beard, I'm sorry!" she apologized, quickly shoving the tears away. Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and she was scrambling to get her things together. "I-I really shouldn't've-don't know what came over me, really..." she rambled, almost to her feet. Justin got to his feet as well, holding out his hand so to help her to her own. Manners were a deeply rooted characteristic that his family bred him to have, a charming quality for certain. A mandatory trait for his high standing Muggle family.

"I-it's not a problem. Are you all right?" he asked. She rubbed her cheeks dry once more to be sure and nodded, waves bouncing.

"Yes-yes, I'm fine, thank you." She took a deep breath and held out her hand. "Marie Rogue." He grasped it gently, shaking it once.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley. Pleasure to meet you, Marie." She smiled gently.

"Likewise." His pulse skittered for a moment as she readjusted her books and a thought came to mind.

"Any chance you're going to the Dueling Club tonight?" he blurted. Quickly he covered his mouth. It wasn't his place to question a Slytherin like her when he was a low standing Hufflepuff, what if an upperclassmen overheard? Another image of Marcus Flint looming around the corner came to mind and he immediately looked over his shoulder so to check. Clear, for the moment.

"A-actually, I wasn't planning on going at all," she shrugged.

"Really? But Lockhart's going to be the instructor," he said. Again, he failed to hold his tongue.

She nodded with a small smile. "So I heard." She paused delicately for a moment. "I assume you're going then?" He nodded and she shifted to her other foot, looking back the way she came. The way towards the Great Hall and the Dueling Club, as if maybe she wanted to turn around and go back. He swallowed dryly before stepping over House boundaries again (with who knows what kind of punishments). Shaking slightly, he held his hand out to her, sweat prickling the back of his neck. He honestly had no idea what encouraged him to such an irrational action, but something about her had sparked it. A bubble of bravery swelled in his chest for the time being. A foreign sensation, bravery.

"Would...you like to go with me...?"

A gentle silence hung in the air as Marie tilted her head ever so slightly to the side, deciding. A moment passed before she smiled up at him, her hand sliding into his, her cheeks glowing modestly. It was comfortable with their fingers half laced, the contact light and innocent. Not at all dangerous like he thought he would feel instantaneously. Calming almost.

"Thank you, Justin," she told him softly. Again, he could only manage a nod.

"No problem."

They started to walk back towards the large oak doors of the Great Hall when she looked over her shoulder quickly, as if something had just caught her eye. When she said nothing and looked ahead again, he was aware that she took a step closer to him. Maybe to feel protected? In which that gave him a boost of confidence and he held her hand just a bit tighter.

Little did he know that she was the one trying to protect him.

"Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!" called Lockhart as he waved his arm about for attention, his deep plum robes swirling. "Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions-for full details, see my published works." Marie and Justin laughed softly at his joke, charmed.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. The Slytherin second year shyed behind the Hufflepuff as her Head of House scanned the crowd, dark eyes skimming over her. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want you to worry-you'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

Snape's eyes took one more look at the crowd, landing on Marie and Justin. Justin let go of her hand so fast as if it was a hot coal. Marie didn't say anything as he stepped away toward his own Housemates while Millie found her in the crowd. She gave a smile and made her way over, trying her best to ignore how hurt her feelings were. Of course Justin wouldn't stay long with her. She was a Slytherin and he was Hufflepuff. The House politics wouldn't allow them to be friends. How unfortunate because he seemed like a very nice boy.

"Wonder why Lockhart's still smiling?" wondered Millie. Marie quirked an eyebrow, stealing another glance at her professor. His upper lip was curling and Lockhart seemed oblivious to the threat Snape posed.

"I know I wouldn't be smiling if he looked at me like that," commented Pansy. She linked arms with the shorter girl. "Glad you decided to come Marie!"

"Well, it couldn't hurt to know a bit of defense," laughed Marie. She held onto the friend's hand with a bit more strength, soaking up the support.

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands while Snape gave an irritable jerk of his head. They raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combat position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"One-two-three-!" Both of them swung their wands and pointed them at each other. Snape had called "_Expelliarmus_!" before Lockhart could finish twirling his hands dramatically. There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light that blasted the blonde professor clean off his feet. He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor. The three girls exchanged wide eyed look and they turned back to study their Head of House. Marie was overcome by the want to learn the spell. It was so strong, but she was certain that the strength of the spell depended on the user. But Merlin's beard, it was so fascinating!

Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet and Marie could see the smirk on Snape's face. His hat had fallen off and his blonde hair was standing on end. She couldn't hold back a giggle at his appearance.

"Well there you have it!" he said, stumbling back onto the stage. "That was a Disarming Charm-as you see, I've lost my wand-ah, thank you, Miss Brown-yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy-however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see..."

Snape was looking murderous, most likely due to being discredited. There was a chance that Lockhart noticed because he spoke up again.

"Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me-" They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Pansy and Marie were paired up, Millie was matched with Hermione (to her distaste), Neville with Justin, Ron with Seamus, and Draco was paired with Harry (courtesy of Snape).

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"

Marie and Pansy turned face each other, wands at the ready as they bowed. Her green eyes stared into Pansy's brown ones, determined to win. She was rehearsing the spell Snape had casted earlier. Quick, simple wandwork, strong pronunciation, and most importantly, power.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm them-we don't want any accidents-one...two...three-" Pansy started to move her wand on "two", but Marie held her ground until "three". Though Pansy had a slight advantage on time, Marie was still faster.

"_Expelliarmus_!" The blast of scarlet light slammed into Pansy, knocking her clean off her feet. Her wand nearly shook out of her hand from the force, leaving her wide eyed and startled. Quickly, she moved to help her friend to her feet and find the wand that flew from her hand. As soon as they were steady they had to duck again as a spell went awry.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted in alarm. The rest of the students were still battling their opponents, and Marie pulled herself and Pansy back to back, so to fight off other spells that came their way. Marie blocked a few of unfriendly charms, using a quick upward motion she remembered seeing Professor Flitwick use a couple of times, but Pansy had gotten hit with a rogue Tickling Charm, bringing her to her knees, laughing hysterically.

"Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, but no one heard him. There wasn't much time to worry as Snape took charge.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" he shouted. A haze of greenish smoke was hanging over the Great Hall's immaculate ceiling, the students recovering from their miniature battles that had all fallen out of control. Both Neville and Justin were on the ground, panting for air. Ron was apologizing and helping an ashen faced Seamus to his feet, the fault of his broken wand, most likely. Though Millie and Hermione were still moving. Millie had the Gryffindor in a headlock and she was whimpering in pain while their wands remained on the floor, forgotten. Harry Potter and Marie both leaped for them, pulling their friends off each other. It was a bit difficult since Millie was bigger than the both of them. Harry's eyes caught her own and she was quick to look away, pulse quickening so slightly. Maybe fear at being discovered, or maybe excitement at being found out.

She stole another glance at her brother's retreating figure. His unruly black hair, sharp green eyes, about equal in height. So many factors tying them together. She wondered, did he ever notice? Ever look at her as if a memory was begging to be remembered? Many times she thought of conversations they might have had, or will have. Dozens of times she thought of something to say to him and dozens of times she run away when he looked in her direction. Why did secrets have to be so fickle? It really wasn't fair.

"Dear, dear," said Lockhart,skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you go, MacMillan...Careful there, Miss Fawcett...Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second, Boot-" He sighed.

"I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells." He turned to Snape for assistance but looked away quickly. "Let's have a volunteer pair-Longbottom, Finch-Fletchley, how about you-"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," interrupted Snape coolly. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley to the Hospital Wing in a matchbox." Neville's round cheeks pinkened instantly and Marie frowned sympathetically. He was a nice boy, it wasn't fair that Snape always picked on him, even though he was terribly clumsy. Especially at Potions.

"How about Malfoy and Potter?" The way his smile twisted worried the young girl. Their teacher was up to something unkind and she sighed heavily.

"Excellent idea!" agreed Lockhart, waving Draco and Harry onto the stage. The nearby students took a step forward, so to be a bit closer to the action. The boys shared a glare before walking to each one's instructor. A short moment passed. Snape whispered something to Draco which made him smirk. The blonde boy turned toward their section and shared the look, as if he had a hidden ace. Marie gave a small smile in return. Harry on the other hand, looked confused as Lockhart wiggled his wand and then promptly dropped it, leaving the Boy-Who-Lived confused more than before.

"Three-two-one-go!" shouted Lockhart, beaming his award winning smile.

Draco raised his wand quickly and bellowed, "_Serpensortia_!". The end of his wand exploded like a Muggle gun shot, some of the students quickly covering their ears. Marie watched, aghast as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily on the ground between the boys and raised itself to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed away quickly, though Marie's legs remained locked, allowing Justin to back into her, stumbling.

_ "Attack...My orders are to attack the boy..."_ hissed a voice. The Slytherin girl paled drastically. The voice was the same that she kept hearing before the attacks on the Muggleborns, but the tone was different. This one wasn't nearly as frightening as the other. Dangerous in it's own right, yes, but not in the same league as the monster. Her mind worked quickly to put the pieces together, the gears in her head grinding furiously. If she was hearing the snake here, that meant that the monster had to be some kind of snake right? Parselmouth meant that one could speak to snakes, but she herself had seen plenty of snakes but never before had she ever spoken to them. She was only hearing them so why-

"Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily. Marie would bet that he was enjoying seeing Harry eye to eye with an unhappy snake. "I'll get rid of it..."

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He whipped his wand and there was another loud bang, though instead of the snake vanishing as it was intended, it flew about ten feet in the air and smacked against the floor. Angered further and hissing obscenities that Marie didn't even know, it slithered straight toward Justin and herself. It raised itself and she could see it expose its fangs, in the prime position to strike. Her green eyes locked with its slit pupils and it froze for a moment.

"Don't..." she muttered. Her hand found the back Justin's robe and slowly she started to move him closer while she was starting to shoulder her way forward so to be in front of him. The eye contact between the girl and the snake didn't break, but Harry had stepped in before she could try talking to it.

_ "Leave him alone!"_ he shouted. Marie's eyes widened when she heard Harry use the same tone as the snake. The snake slumped to the ground and she nodded slowly and its yellow eyes fixated itself to Harry instead, who had the same green eyes as her. The Gryffindor turned to look at Justin, who was still pale and shaky, fists clenched at his sides. Harry's grin faltered.

"What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted. He turned heel and stomped out of the hall before either student could stop him.

Snape stepped forward, waved his wand and the snake disappeared in a puff of black smoke, to Marie's disappointment. She wanted to try talking to it, or at least communicate somehow. Stealing a glance back at the stage, the famous student was being pulled off the stage by his friends, Ron and Hermione. Her professor and herself were both giving the boy a calculating look. The rest of the crowd was starting to mutter among themselves, rumors starting and spreading already.

So, she could hear the snake as could Harry. Though Harry could actually _speak _to the snake. Did that mean that she could too? He grew up with Muggles, so there was no way that he could have found out the history of being a Parseltongue or trained in doing so. Where did that leave her? Only able to hear the snake, did that mean she needed to be taught? But nobody could speak Parseltongue except for a Dark wizard, it was their mark afterall-

"Come on, Rogue. Let's get out of here," said Draco, interrupting her train of thought. He took her hand and started to lead her out of the Great Hall, following the rest of the Slytherins that had started to leave already. She looked over her shoulder to see her professor's shadowed figure, and she almost swore that he was staring at her with a look she couldn't describe. Or at least, she didn't want it described. It would mean that she understood what was going on.

* * *

By next morning, the snow that had fallen in the night had turned into a blizzard so thick that the last Herbology lesson of the term was cancelled. Professor Sprout wanted to fix socks and scarves on the Mandrakes, a tricky operation she would entrust to no one else, now that it was so important for the Mandrakes to grow quickly and revive Mrs. Norris and Colin Creevey. Marie didn't mind the free time block, though a guilt chord was struck when she thought about poor Colin, waiting to be healed by the Mandrake potion.

Marie had just been strolling down the hall with her nose in her Herbology book, deciding to skim over the lesson they would have had, just in case of a future reference to it, when she noticed Justin Finch-Fletchley walking ahead of her. Checking the area, she saw that no one was around so she put on a smile and walked a bit faster so to catch up with him.

"Hi Justin," she greeted. He jumped about a foot in the air and she took a step back, alarmed and wide eyed.

"Oh," he mumbled, trying to catch his breath. "Wow, you sure gave me a good scare, Marie," he laughed sheepishly. She gave a light laugh as well.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you," she smiled. She fiddled with the corner of her book as he avoided eye contact for a moment. "So...last night was interesting wasn't it?"

His brown eyes flashed with a reminded fear and he shuddered. "That definately wasn't what I had in mind when I invited you," he explained. She smiled up at him and waved her hand dismissively.

"It was helpful none the less. Well, except maybe when Professor Snape outshone Professor Lockhart." Justin puffed up his chest, defensive.

"He was just caught off guard. I'm sure Snape just started earlier than he should have or something or other," he defended. Marie raised a dark eyebrow at the boy and he deflated somewhat.

"Maybe so. All in all, it was quite silly to watch no matter the side," she reasoned kindly. His gaze flickered to the side before meeting hers again and a smile pulled at his mouth.

"Yeah, it was rather funny to see him fly like that. Guess no wizard's perfect then," he laughed. Marie was just about to join when a cold fear trickled down her spine. She slowly took in her surroundings. They were in a corridor alone and it was dimly lit because the torches had been extinguished due to the loose windowpane on the left side, letting in the cold air. Any other day it wouldn't have mattered, but this year it did.

_ "I can smell hiiiiim...so close...the blooooood..."_

Her heart rate picked up and she could feel the previous pink of her cheeks drain instantly. Her chest tightened and it was hard to breathe. Justin must have noticed because his eyebrows came together in worry. He took a step closer.

"Hey, Marie, are you all right?" he asked. She looked up at him with glassy eyes, throat tight, tears already pooling over. She knew what was going to happen next.

"Justin...are you Muggle born?" she whispered, voice cracking halfway. His complection paled too and he swallowed with difficulty as he nodded.

"Yes," he croaked. Looking around one more time, she grabbed his hand.

"We've got to get out of here. Some place with a lot of people," she explained. They started to sprint down the corridor, gripping each other's hand tightly.

"Why? What's after me?" he gasped as they ran closer to the end of the hall. She shook her head, black hair waving.

_ "Blooooood...still soooo hungry..."_

"I don't know," she cried. "I think it's some kind of snake but I don't really know. Just that it'll hurt you!" They were so close to the end but stumbled when Nearly Headless Nick came around the corner and phased through them, leaving them drenched in cold.

"Good afternoon Miss Rogue, Mr. Finch-Fletchley-" His cheerful voice was cut short by a low hissing that set both students's nerves on edge. They could hear it slithering on the floor fast, too fast for them to regain their previous speed. Justin started to turn and look at Nick but Marie gripped the sides of his head between her hands. Hands touching his cheeks and she kept his gaze tilted down towards her, determined to maintain eye contact.

"Look at me Justin!" she ordered. "Either close your eyes or look at me, just don't look away!" They were both breathing hard and it seemed as if their hearts were one big beating drum, ringing throughout the corridor. A signal for the beast.

The monster slithered closer and she could feel the sweat slide down her collar while the light hairs on her neck were standing. Justin was ashy faced as he stared back at her, the fear rolling off him in waves.

"Is it...going to kill me, Marie?" he choked, his own tears streaking his face. His hands were clutching the sides of her robes, shaking.

"No," she swore. "I am not going to let that happen. Justin just look at me." She took an extra breath so to reassure him further, but was cut off by the hissing so drenched in hunger it made her fear for her own life though she was of wizarding blood.

_ "So...fressshhhhh...to tassssste that blooood..."_

There must have been something about the monster, maybe a feature of it's immense power, but as soon as it had finished it's last hiss, Justin's head started to tilt upward. Marie gasped and held on tighter, her fingers pushing against his temples.

"Justin! Stop! Don't look at it!" she begged. "_Justin_!" It was too late, his gaze had gone above the top of her head and the deed was done. She could feel his skin turn to marble beneath her palms. The sudden cold that shocked his body and the extra weight like that of a statue that caused him to topple back, bringing her down with him. She landed roughly, bruising a knee most likely. The girl tried to pull away but found she couldn't move too far, seeing as his hands Petrified gripping her robe. Choking on tears, she twisted her robes from his frozen grip, suffering only a minor tear. Looking around the corridor she found herself alone, accompanied by only a Petrified Hufflepuff and twice dead ghost. No monster to be found.

Slowly, she touched his cold cheek, covering her mouth with the sleeve of her black robe, trying to muffle her crying. She couldn't be caught here with them and slowly she stood up and stumbled away around the corner. Just as she started to run down the next hallway, she collided with Ginny Weasley who was once again covered in blood and feathers, equally tear stained. The Slytherin pulled the Gryffindor into the nearest washroom, leaning against the door and then slumping to floor. Ginny collapsed soon after and Marie pulled her close, both hugging each other so tight, each trying to keep their silence. Just a moment later, Peeves the poltergeist's voice rang throughout the castle and Marie hid her face in the younger girl's hair while the latter hid in the Slytherin's shoulder, both heaving with sobs.

"ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"

* * *

**REVIEW! Whew, this was a long one, lots of things going on and we're discovering more and more about Marie, and the monster, whether it's poor timing or fate.**


	10. Pieces That Fit

_**Year Two: The Chamber of Secrets**_

_September first is back again and Marie is ready for her second year. Secrets continue to pile up, the homework gets harder and she's finally able to play a real game of Quidditch. But there's hissing within the dungeon walls, whispering to her..._

**Chapter Ten- Pieces That Fit**

"I-I don't know what happened!" sobbed Ginny. The two girls were still locked in the washroom, away from the current commotion that was unraveling outside. There were screams of shock as the students and staff found Justin's still body. A long bang resounded, restoring the previous silence. It was McGonagall, Marie recognized, and she ordered everybody back to their classrooms.

"Caught in the act!" yelled Ernie MacMillan, another Hufflepuff. A friend of Justin's, thought Marie with another shuddering sob, clasping her hands over her mouth to keep her silence.

"That will do, MacMillan!" said Professor McGonagall sharply. The chaos from earlier died into a series of murmurs, falling deaf to the second year girl. Peeves then broke into song:

_"Oh, Potter you rotter, oh, what have you done,_

_You're killing off students, you think it's good fun-"_

Marie groaned. Now Harry was catching the blame for the attack, adding to the rumors. This was definitely not her day. Of all things, she wanted Harry to stay out of trouble, not dive into it head first.

"That's enough Peeves!" barked McGonagall. By this point, Marie had stumbled over to the nearest stall and heaved whatever her stomach couldn't hold. Ginny had turned on the water from the sink on high, drowning any sound outside their hiding spot. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the corridor was fully silent again. Regaining her wind, Marie stepped out of the stall and bent over the sink so to splash her face with cold water.

Turning to look at Ginny, she saw that her legs were shaking terribly, feathers were stuck to her robes and her hands were caked in blood. She turned the younger girl toward the sink and started to scrub her hands, just like the night of the message on the wall.

"What happened?" whispered Marie, mouth dry. Her shoulders shook with tears and Marie hugged her tight, red hair tangling with her dark tresses. She shook her head, hiccuping.

"I-I don't know! One minute I was talking to Tom and thinking about taking a nap because I was so tired, b-but the next I'm outside Hagrid's house, looking like th-this and his dead rooster was in my hand!" she explained, voice turning shrill. At this point, she turned heel and ran for the stall, door slamming to the side as she gagged and heaved. Marie came up from behind and pulled her red hair away from her face, rubbing her back gently.

A few moments of quiet passed before an idea came to light. Maybe her friend could shine some light on what had happened to the first year? Couldn't hurt to ask.

"Well, we could just ask Tom what he saw. If he noticed anything weird when you two were talking. That should be a good place to start, right?" suggested Marie. Ginny got to her feet again and walked over to wash her hands, keeping her silence for the moment.

"What's wrong?" asked Marie stepping up to her again. "I'm sure Tom won't mind a few harmless questions, would he?" Ginny bit her lip and looked away, fiddling with a lock of hair.

"Well...Tom...isn't exactly...a person..." she managed. Marie tilted her head to the side, confused.

"Not a person? What is he then?" she asked, worry starting to gnaw at her insides. The first year looked embarrassed as she pulled a small leather book from inside her robe and held it out to the upperclassman. Her cheeks were pink, bringing back some natural coloring, better than the stark white she was previously.

"Tom's my diary," she confessed. Marie slowly took the book from her, looking at it with a wary eye. Something was off about this diary. It wasn't right but she didn't know why. She sighed and flipped through the pages, eyebrows furrowing when she saw that they were all blank.

"Um, Ginny, have you written in this at all? Or maybe it's invisible ink?" asked Marie, flipping the pages back the other direction.

"Oh yes, I've written in it. The pages soak up the ink and Tom uses it to write back," she explained. The Slytherin froze and looked at her friend with caution.

"Wait, Tom writes back?" she repeated slowly. Ginny nodded. "What does he say?"

The red head shrugged. "He just answers questions, he's sympathetic to me. He helps me through my day. He's my best friend," she confessed. She turned and rummaged through her bag and pulled out a quill that had been dipped in ink, handing it to the older girl.

"Write something, he'll show you. I've...told him about you too," she said. Marie took the quill and opened up to a random page in the center of the book. Swallowing thickly, the quill tip touched the page and she wrote,

_ Hello._

Her green eyes watched her ink fade into the paper like a sponge with water. Hardly a moment had passed before there was a response.

_ Hello, my Marie._

With a sharp yelp, she dropped the book with a clatter on the bathroom tile so fast as if it were on fire. Ginny looked at her wide eyed but Marie had dropped to her knees, scratching ink onto the page again.

_ Are you the same Tom?_

Her pulse quickened, heart pounding against her ribs.

_Yes_.

She looked up at Ginny and then back at the book.

_ Why are you here with Ginny?_

The writing came back slowly, fraying her already shot nerves.

_ She came across my diary and brought me to Hogwarts. That's how I found you and your dreams._

_ Well, if you're busy being a diary, why and how are you in my head?_ she wrote back furiously.

_ That's a story for a different day. Maybe you can ask me when we meet face to face again._

Her stomach dropped. _Well, do you at least know what happened to Ginny?_

_Yes, I do, seeing as it was me who told her to do those things_. Marie was about to say something when more writing appeared. _But she'll never believe you. I'm her best friend after all. She's trusted me with so many secrets, her poor fragile heart-_

At this point, Marie slammed the book closed, breathing hard and shaking. Merlin's beard, she wasn't going to be able to sleep that night. But what about Ginny? She was in trouble too...

"I-I know it's weird, I've never heard of a book that could talk back before, but Tom is really nice and-"

"I think...you shouldn't write to Tom for a bit," advised Marie, returning the book. "Just try to...leave it alone." After a moment, Ginny nodded in agreement, unable to read the older girl's expression. Was there fear?

"Okay..."

Finally, the first term came to a close, much to everyone's relief and there was a rush of last minute packing in the Slytherin dungeons.

"Now where did I leave my brush?" huffed Pansy as she scoured the girl's dormitory, searching high and low. A few pillows slumped to the ground as she continued her search. Happy the cat gave her a reproachful look as she neared Marie's bed, where she was currently napping.

"Pansy, you have about fifty different hair brushes. I think you'll be fine with what you packed so far," teased Marie. The snooty girl looked from her already over packed trunk and then to her friend, then back again. She sighed loudly.

"Fine. I suppose what I have will do. For now," she added. Marie smiled as Millie came up from behind, dragging her own trunk. Which was most likely lighter than Pansy's, if Marie had to guess.

"Are you ready yet, Pansy? The train's going to be here soon," reminded the taller girl. Pansy huffed again, now struggling to close the lid of her trunk. Marie laughed and took a seat on top of it, her weight keeping it shut long enough for the other to latch the lock into place.

"Finally," said Pansy, flipping her hair away from her face. She stood tall, pushing her shoulders back. "Onward, Millicent!" The bigger girl gave her teasing look, showing how she didn't care for her full name and playfully shouldered her as she passed. Pansy followed suit, though with a bit more difficulty due the weight of her luggage.

Marie waved goodbye to her friends as they vanished down the staircase. As soon as they were gone, she double checked the area and pulled out her piece of parchment addressed to Remus Lupin. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. In this letter, she wrote out everything that happened so far in the term. Everything, including her true House. It was still the rough draft, covered in ink blots, crinkled edges and scratched out lines. She even included the monster, Tom and Ginny's mysterious self-thinking book.

She tugged her robe closer as she headed out into the castle, stuffing the parchment in her pocket. She would write a final copy once she entered the library, then she would borrow an owl and send it off to him. The idea of her guardian finding out the cold truth was a fear she needed to get over. It would at least be a fearful secret off her chest and she needed to toss it aside before it crushed her.

Marie had rounded the next hallway, almost connecting paths with Professor Snape. At the sight of her Head of House she flinched and lowered her gaze immediately, doing her best to avoid him.

"Miss Rogue." She froze, shoulders tensed. It took a moment for her to bring her green gaze up to his dark one. She distinctively remembered him instructing her to look him in the eye when speaking.

"Yes, sir?" she said softly. He reached into his robe and pulled out a small, folded envelope. Her eyes widened as he held his hand out to her, indicating that it belonged to her. She looked from the envelope, then up to him and back to the envelope. Slowly, she took the note from his long fingers, doing her best not to make any physical contact. It took her only a moment to open the letter and skim the lines quickly.

Immediately, her face lit up like the American Fourth of July, the bright lights from Muggle fireworks. Snape saw her eyes reread the letter just to be certain. She smiled up at him, grin radiant.

"Thank you, Professor!" she smiled. She turned heel sharply, heading back the way she came. She had a suitcase to pack after all.

Snape's dark eyes narrowed when a piece of parchment fluttered in her wake. Snatching it before it reached the floor he brought it up to eye level, the thick ink strokes and mad scribbles grabbing his attention. He stood in the hallway for a few moments, double checking what he had just read. With a heavy sigh, he pocketed the letter and resumed his path.

* * *

**REVIEW! Reviewreviewreview please! Can't wait to hear your thoughts, and yes, I know it's been forever since I've updated, as per usual. Still, love to hear from you guys! =]**


	11. My Concern

_**Year Two: The Chamber of Secrets**_

_September first is back again and Marie is ready for her second year. Secrets continue to pile up, the homework gets harder and she's finally able to play a real game of Quidditch. But there's hissing within the dungeon walls, whispering to her..._

**Chapter Eleven- My Concern**

Draco Malfoy pouted when he saw Marie Rogue packing her bag quickly, throwing necessities inside. Not even even a trunk, just some extra knapsack she had laying about. Such a simpleton.

"And _where _are you going in such a hurry?" he asked, legs tossed over the edge of the armchair as she dashed throughout the Common Room, searching for some book she had been reading earlier. She shoved some of her thick hair out of her face as she grinned at him. Heat warmed his chest, it had been quite some time since Rogue actually smiled like that. Like she was happy.

"I _told _you already. Captain Tess is coming to get me for the holiday!" she cheered. Her lips formed a line as she reached into the space between the cushions, feeling around. "Could you check your chair, Draco? I'm certain that I had it around here somewhere..." The blonde sighed heavily and stuck his hand into the small space, feeling around for the girl's book. She said it was a light reading, which meant it was a monstrosity of a novel most likely. A fair eyebrow raised in confusion as his fingers grasped some unseen item. With a difficult yank, he unearthed the heavy book.

"Bloody hell, Rogue! You call this ghastly thing light reading?" he yelped. She snatched it from his hands before stuffing it into her bag.

"Yes, I do. I was just re-reading it anyway." She cocked her head to the side with an innocent expression on her face as Draco continued to stare, mouth slightly open, unabashed.

"Why are you staring?" she asked.

"You need to get out more." With a small huff, she took the book from him and managed to force it into her bag, drawing the strings closed.

"There. That should be it. I hope so." The Malfoy folded his arms again, slightly bitter that another friend was leaving for the holidays. While he was stuck in the stupid castle because his parents were going to be busy with some Ministry business.

"So when are you leaving?" he asked.

"Around dinner. She had to finish some things at the office first," Marie gave a laugh. Draco raised an eyebrow in question. Her cheeks turned pink as she waved her hand dismissively.

"Sorry. It's just funny because Tess does whatever she can to avoid paperwork. I'm surprised her assistant hasn't quit yet," she explained. He gave a thin lipped smile, well that was rather humorous. A bit. A tad more because Rogue found it so entertaining.

Draco rolled his eyes and gave a trademark, high class sigh. "Whatever you say, Rogue."

By the time dinner rolled around, Marie could hardly sit still. She had pushed the untouched food on her plates into organized sections, folded and unfolded her napkin maybe four or five times and she could hardly focus on the conversation since she kept glancing at the Great Hall entrance.

There was a snap of fingers in front of her face, bringing her back to the table. Draco sighed, chin resting on his hand.

"How on earth am I supposed to have a decent holiday with everyone leaving me!" he exasperated. Marie gave a small laugh.

"At least Crabbe and Goyle will be here," she tried. He shot her a deadpanned look as the two boys sat on either side of the Malfoy stuffing their faces.

"Lucky me," he gritted. He opened his mouth to say something else but Marie had caught sight of someone standing at the entrance of the Great Hall and her heart leaped.

Captain Tess Andrews stood in the doorway, looking about. Her long wavy brown hair was in it's usual ponytail, free strands loose by her cheeks. Marie practically jumped to her feet and raced toward her Guardian, ignoring whatever Draco was about to say. A grin was spreading across her face as she closed the distance. Tess smiled too and opened her arms to accept a hug. She was only lifting one arm. That's when Marie noticed it.

The cane.

"Hey kid!" greeted Tess. There was a new scar too, creeping up from beneath her collar. Marie fell into the hug, savoring the captain's warmth and her cinnamon scent. Tess smiled down at her ward, hand becoming lost in her wild hair, hugging the second year close. Her shoulders relaxed, some tension ebbing away. Marie pulled back so to look up at her. She had gotten a bit taller, noticed Tess with a smirk.

"What happened?" asked Marie, green eyes wide. Tess wrinkled her nose and smiled.

"Let's go get your things. Are you packed?" Which really meant: _I'll tell you later, kid_.

She nodded. "Yes, my bag's in the Common Room though." The Captain nodded, glancing around the Hall again. She smiled again and nudged Marie.

"Why don't you go say goodbye to your friends? Then we can go get your things." She agreed and returned to her table, tucking her hair behind her ear as she smiled and talked to the young Malfoy, Draco.

Another set of footsteps approached her and Tess looked up to see Severus Snape walking her way. She smiled and he gave a slight nod in acknowledgement.

"Hello, Captain," he greeted. She nodded in return.

"Hello, Severus. How are you?" she asked. His form loomed over her own, like a stretching shadow, though she didn't find it intimidating. Well, she rarely found much intimidating with her profession.

"As well as I can be, unlike yourself." His eyes flicked toward her leg and she gave a laugh and stomped the cane lightly.

"Guess you win that one." She looked over at Marie who was now back at her side.

"I'll be right back, Tess!" she chirped before running off. Tess gave another soft laugh before focusing on the Potions professor again.

"So, how has the school year been treating you, Sev?" asked the Captain. He took a breath.

"Rather stressful as I'm sure you've heard." The Captain nodded, mouth forming a line.

"Yes. I am well aware." A pause of silence bubbled before Snape reached into his robe and pulled out an envelope, extending it to the captain. She took it and examined the outside, reading the the address. To Remus Lupin. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"What's this?" asked Tess. Snape took a step closer to make up for lowering his voice.

"A letter Miss Rogue was preparing to send. She had dropped it in the hall when I picked it up," he explained. Hardly a beat passed before the question was freed.

"Does Lupin honestly not know of her House?" Blue eyes flashed, almost startling the teacher.

"You read the letter?" she asked, tone full of suspicion.

He ignored the question. "Does he not know? Is he so blind?"

"The letter's content was of no concern of yours-"

"_She _is my concern-"

"I understand that, but it is up to her when she wishes to disclose that information-"

"How can he be so blatantly ignorant of her-"

There was a swirl of elaborate evergreen robes and a man with wavy blonde hair and a dazzling bright smile stood before Tess and directly in front of Snape.

"Hello, hello! You must be Captain Tess Andrews, Head of the Auror Office, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, if I am not mistaken?" he beamed, shaking her hand enthusiastically. "Wonderful to meet you, absolutely wonderful! I am Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five times winner of _Witch Weekly's _Most Charming Smile Award, if you haven't heard. Much like yourself, I am also a leader of Defense here at the school, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lockhart, at your service." He was even so bold as to kiss her hand. Tess had to fight an eye roll as she pulled her hand free, standing as tall as she could with her cane.

"Yes, well, thank you, Professor, for your rather extravagant introduction. And yes, I was aware that you were teaching the Dark Arts," she answered calmly. Severus looked rightly irritated, glaring at Lockhart's perfectly blonde head. She gave a charming smile and continued before Snape had the opportunity to hex the blonde professor.

"But as you may not have noticed, I was in the middle of a conversation with Professor Snape. So, if you wouldn't mind," she trailed, hoping her implication was obvious enough. He clapped his hands together, as if just noticing his faux pas.

"Of course! Of course! Terribly rude of me, just terrible!" he apologized. He even had the gall to nudge Snape closer to the captain. "Well I'll just be on my way. Pleasure meeting you Captain!" He passed Snape and gave an encouraging nod. Snape's throat tightened in disbelief while the back of his neck flushed. What a bloody idiot.

Their original conversation failed to pick back up as Marie jogged over to them, her knapsack over her shoulder and Happy the cat in her arms. Tess smiled and the previous conversation topic vanished entirely. The envelope slipped into Tess's robe pocket without a second glance.

"All right, you're ready then?" asked Tess. Marie smiled and nodded.

"Yes! Let's go!"

Tess gave Snape one last nod. "It was nice to see you again, Severus."

"Likewise, Captain." Marie followed Tess, making scarce eye contact with her teacher as to try to conceal the slight tremor in her voice.

"Have a good Christmas, sir."

He did not respond as she followed the Head of Defense, hair bouncing with her steps. A headache was blooming behind his temples. Oh, Marie Rogue.

* * *

The door creaked open as Marie stepped into Tess' home. It was a small cottage, very cozy and perfect to Marie in every way with its small green sofa, the patchwork quilt that matched nothing tossed over the back. Then there was the kitchen with the constant kettle of tea on the stove top, dishes magically cleaning themselves and old drawings of Marie's pinned the small wall space beneath the window with blue curtains. The stone fireplace was crackling as always, gracious in size as it was connected to the Floo network to provide transportation outside of Apparating.

Tess shoved the door closed against the snow with a huff, leaning against it to be sure. She shrugged off her heavy Auror coat and tossed it onto its proper hook on the coat stand. Marie tried to copy but hers slipped to the floor instead, causing the two to laugh. Tess slowly picked it up and placed it where was meant to be, death like grip on the cane the entire time.

"Go a-ahead and drop off your things in your room. I'll get us some tea, I'm surprised we're not bloody f-frozen!" she half chattered. Marie laughed and obliged, running her bag to her designated room.

Her room was just as she left it. The soft bed tucked into the corner next to the window, her desk directly across filled with papers and books and other random items she came across and found interesting. She changed out of her boots and slipped on a new pair of dry socks while Happy made herself at home on the small pile of plush blankets.

She walked back out to the living area to see Tess taking a seat on the couch, gingerly extending her leg, cane abandoned on the floor beside her. Green eyes watched her, studying. Quietly, she approached her and bent down to wrap her arms around her captain's shoulders, cheeks brushing.

"I love you, Tess," she whispered. Her hand covered her arm while the other reached up and pulled her close, turning so to kiss her cheek.

"I'll always love you, Marie. You're stuck with me, kid," she teased. She smiled and enjoyed the embraced.

"Good..." she murmured. She couldn't bear to have it any other way...At least Tess loved her for who she was, what she does and her true House. She had Tess.

* * *

**REVIEW! Yes, I know, I've been off the radar and I apologize to you readers and to Marie, who I keep thinking up ideas for, but forget to return to her second year hahaaa. So I hope that I'm conveying Tess' importance to Marie, even though I know she's sometimes off scene and an OC, still, I hope I'm clearly establishing their relationship. Oh well, hope to hear your thoughts as always!**


	12. The Warning

_**Year Two: The Chamber of Secrets**_

_September first is back again and Marie is ready for her second year. Secrets continue to pile up, the homework gets harder and she's finally able to play a real game of Quidditch. But there's hissing within the dungeon walls, whispering to her..._

**Chapter Twelve- The Warning**

_She was running hard, gasping for air. Her feet pounded against the ground hard. She had to get to Marie, had to protect Marie, had to save Marie. She took a sharp right, hands scraping the ground and propelling her back up to escape a fall. The growls and snaps of teeth could be heard and she only ran faster, sweat dripping into her blue eyes, stinging._

_ "Marie!" she screamed, looking for the girl. "Marie!" Up ahead she could see her ward standing alone in the woods, looking about. She turned to look at Tess, glassy green eyes wide with fright. She gasped and lifted her hand to point behind the running captain._

_ "Tess, look out!" _

_ Just as the words left her mouth, Tess felt a hot puff of air on her the back of her neck. Next she was crushed the ground, flipped onto her back so that she could look up into the face of a massive werewolf, paws and claws digging into her chest._

_ "Remus, no!" she begged. He gave a loud, chilling howl before the sharp teeth dove for her neck-_

Tess woke up with a start, gasping for air. Her long hair was wet with sweat at her hairline as she shoved it away from her face. Chest heaving, she took account of her surroundings. She was in her bedroom, the candle barely flickering on her nightstand. Grabbing for her neck, there was no ragged wound or blood. Though it wasn't the first time that she had a dream with that particular theme. Pulse still rushing, she threw off her covers and got to her feet, staggering under the pain of her leg.

"Bloody leg," she cursed. Leaving her cane behind, she made her way down the hall to Marie's room, trying to not wince with each step. She stopped to catch her breath before slowly opening Marie's door to check on her.

Nothing was unusual. Marie was sleeping quietly beneath her covers, lightly snoring and her hair was as dishelved as always, more so with sleep. Everything was fine. The Captain had a minor flashback, picturing a little, tiny Marie asleep under the covers, near invisible beneath all of the blankets as she was always cold. Tess closed the door quietly and made her way back to her room. Gingerly, she sat on the bed before jotting down a note to double check how many vacation days she had saved up. Maybe a full summer's worth...

* * *

Christmas break was over far too soon, in Marie's opinion. She spent the days reading fun, fluffy books that had no relation to school, sleeping in with no dreams about Tom or hissing within walls. There were no Petrified students, monsters running amok, no Tom talking through Ginny's diary or strolling through her dreamland. She talked with Tess over numerous cups of hot tea, laughing and gossiping. Her heart already panged, missing the Captain and the carefree nature. She closed her eyes, holding onto the last bit of her trademark scent.

The term had begun it's slow beginning, classes already done for the day. Marie was walking aimlessly about the castle, still lethargic from her winter break and not quite motivated to skip ahead in her work. She was hoping that her wandering would lead her to a new space or maybe even a secret passageway. Instead, she came up empty handed. She was on her way back to the Common Room when she caught sight of red hair. Ginny Weasley.

_"Hey Tess?"_

_ "Hm?" Tess was sitting in her arm chair, leg propped up on the coffee table as she flipped through some paperwork. Blue eyes looked at the younger girl through dark rimmed glasses. "What's up?"_

_ Marie saved her page in her book before setting it down beside her steaming mug of tea. She bit her lip for a moment, contemplating. Tess noticed the habit, slowly taking off her glasses._

_ "Is something wrong, Marie?" she asked carefully. Tess was sometimes hyperly observant and quick to connect the dots. That's probably what made her Head of Defense so quickly, thought Marie. She hoped that she would be as talented as the captain some day. The girl took a breath, a little nervous._

_ "What would you..." She took another breath. "What would you do if you found a book that could write to you?" _

_ Her brow furrowed. "Do you mean like a toy? Zonko's sells things like that, I believe." Marie shook her head, a slow wave of dread starting rise._

_ "No, I mean, like, it answers you a-and talks to you," explained Marie. "Like it's-"_

_ "-Thinking for itself," finished the Captain. Marie nodded._

_ "Right..." Tess dropped her hurt leg from the table and leaned forward, expression frighteningly serious._

_ "Marie," she said slowly. "Are you currently in possession of this book?" Quickly, Marie shook her head._

_ "N-no! A Gryffindor first year, Ginny Weasley does. She showed it to me. She thinks it's a-a special type of diary or something," Marie explained as fast as she could. Merlin's beard, Tess was scary, having slipped into her role as Head of Defense. A woman to be reckoned with._

_ "Marie, that is very serious magic," she said. "If something is thinking that shouldn't be, it is not to be trusted. Especially if you can't see where it keeps it's brain." Marie's breaths came in short, strained breaths. Scared more than before._

_ "Th-then what should I do? I-I already told that she should stop writing to him," asked the girl. Tess nodded in agreement._

_ "I'll try to see if I can find anything about it at work," she offered. Blue crashed with green. "The next time you see Ginny Weasley, you need to tell her to get rid of that book. As soon as possible, because nothing good can come it. I promise."_

"Ginny!" she called, jogging to catch up. The first year jumped at the sound of her name being called, looking about before her eyes landed on the Slytherin.

"Oh, hello Marie," she greeted, tone soft. She smiled at the girl, happy to see that she was already securely at school, if a little pale.

"Hello, did you have a good holiday?" she asked politely. Ginny gave a sort of shrug, a few books in her arms.

"It was nice. I stayed here for break, with my brothers. Mum and Dad went to visit Bill in Egypt though," she blushed under Marie's prolonged focus. "B-Bill's my oldest brother," she explained.

"Wow, you have a big family?" guessed Marie with an easy smile. "That sounds great."

Ginny gave a small laugh. "Yeah, all brother's too. I'm the only girl."

"Are you really?" Marie paused with an brief introspective look on her face. "I think it'd be nice to have a big family..." Ginny gave her a quizzical look, opening her mouth to question what the girl mean by that, when Marie shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"A-anyway, I wanted to ask if..." she lowered her voice to a hush. "If you still have the diary?" The blush faded to a pallor. Shaking, Ginny nodded.

"Y-yes, I-I do...Why?"

"I asked Captain Tess-" Ginny paled further once she recognized the name.

"The Head of Defense?!" she near yelped. Marie jumped to cover her mouth to quiet her, nodding reassuringly.

"Yes, she's my Guardian, I stayed with her over break. It's okay, it's okay," she promised, bringing her hand away. "I asked her about the book."

Ginny was shaking badly and struggling to take deep breaths. "O-okay...Wh-what did she say?" Marie paused for a moment, contemplating about how to tell the eleven year old. Gently, she placed her hand on her arm, making solid eye contact. Her voice was just a whisper.

"She said that you cannot trust him. That you should get rid of it a-as soon as possible."

The two girls shared a brief look of concern and fear, both unsure of how to deal with the mysterious "Tom".

"Hey!"

Suddenly Ginny was yanked away from Marie's touch, alarming both girls. Ron Weasley stood before the Slytherin, keeping his younger sister behind him. He stood his ground and pointed accusingly at her.

"You stay away from my sister!" he demanded. Marie looked at the boy, baffled.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Just what I said, stay away from her!"

Ginny chimed in. "Ron, what are you-" The brother turned to face his sister, taking her by the shoulders.

"Listen Ginny, you shouldn't be talking to her. She's a Slytherin, a no good-"

Marie's jaw dropped, appalled. "Excuse me?" The redhead turned so quickly to face her, he almost lost his balance.

"You heard me! I don't want you corrupting my sister-"

"Corrupting?" yelped Marie. "Ron Weasley, just because I'm in Slytherin does not make me-"

"-A no good, bloody dark witch trying to get my sister to join your Dark You-Know-Who cause!" Marie stared at him, mouth open in complete shock. A wave of emotion was rolling over her and before she knew it, her hands had found her hips, a trademark Pansy move. Her first real Gryffindor fight encounter. She stepped toward the boy, pointing accusingly at him this time. He took half a step back as her voice rose.

"Just because I'm in Slytherin does not make me a dark witch, just like being in Gryffindor does not make you some kind of hero! Honestly, sometimes being in Gryffindor just makes you a-an ego-inflated, rule-breaking, attention-seeking, glorified, prejudiced prat!" Marie could feel that her cheeks were flushed from anger and that she was breathing a little heavy. Ron looked positively stunned that she had actually argued back against him. She had a reputation for being a sweet, mild tempered, bookworm, but by Merlin, if she was going to be wrongfully accused she was going to stand up and defend herself!

Footsteps could be heard approaching the students, Marie glanced up to see Percy Weasley, a Prefect, coming toward them. Oh goodness.

"Just what in Merlin's name is going on here?" he asked straightening his glasses. "You two can be heard all the way up the next staircase!" The second years continued to hold each other in a glare, ready to spring if need be. Percy sighed.

"I'm going to have to take points for commotion in the halls-"

"Is that so?" Another set of footsteps entered and Marie looked up to see Marcus Flint looming over. His hand found her shoulder, clearly showing whose side he supported. Marcus was tremendously larger than Percy in every sense of the word, and the Gryffindor Prefect paled under his glare.

"As you know, p-points are to be docked for causing a commotion in the halls," reasoned Percy. "Five should be just fine-"

"Actually, it seems as if only Gryffindor needs to lose points." The Gryffindors all regarded him strangely. He smirked.

"Seeing as Marie was clearly provoked. Your brother, Weasley, openly verbally attacked Marie. She was simply defending herself against his abuse. So, on that note, five points from Gryffindor." Marcus led Marie away, unable to see Ginny's apologetic face.

_ Get rid of the book Ginny_, begged Marie. _Just get rid of it, please..._

* * *

That night, Marie hung around her friends, Pansy and Millie. Both were excited to hear about her first Gryffindor exchange, thrilled with her choice.

"That Weasley is always such a prat, you know? Always going around, "I'm friends with the famous Harry Potter!" Blah, blah, blah, like that makes him special," scoffed Pansy, running a brush through her hair.

"Really, and then having the gall to pick on Marie!" added Millie. "One, that was stupid of him anyway because obviously Marie will just mop the floor with him, and two, she has all of us on her side! Especially Flint, you were really lucky that he was nearby and spared us losing points." Marie nodded vaguely, unable to move her head too much as Millie practiced her braiding with the massive dark hair.

"I know, it was really fortunate that Marcus was nearby," agreed Marie. Pansy gave a her friend a look, Marie oblivious to it as her eyes were closed. Millie nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Marie," began Millie.

"Hm?"

"What's your opinion of Flint anyway?" Marie quirked a brow, green eyes open again.

"Um, I don't know. What do you mean?" she asked. Pansy sighed loudly, putting her brush down and jumping onto Marie four poster, so that all three were sitting together.

"Come on, Marie! Don't play daft. We want to know if you _fancy _him!" blurted Pansy. Immediately, Marie's cheeks filled with color under the question and Pansy cheered at the reaction.

"Yes! I knew it! Pay up Bulstrode, you owe me!" Marie stammered for a moment, trying to find her words.

"W-wait, I never said that I-I liked him or anything! I'm j-just embarrassed that you thought so," she explained. "He sees me more like a little sister anyway. Probably." Pansy still wore her smirk proudly.

"Mhmm, sure, Marie. Whatever you need to say to sleep at night," she teased.

"P-plus, we're not even in the same year. I don't see him outside of practice, really."

"Unless he's saving you from some sort of Weasley Attack," supplied Millie.

"Well, we were really kind of loud-

"And then there was last year, he was so mad about you getting put in the Hospital Wing. He really beat himself up about it."

"But that wasn't any fault of his-

"And he even made the special arrangements for you to try out early for the House Team. You're the only girl, you know."

"They really needed a Chaser backup. Those boys are always getting into trouble-"

"Not to mention, my parents are seven years apart."

"Mine are five years."

"Hey, what if you get married? Who will be your Witch of Honor?"

"I call dibs!"

The rest of the evening was spent tormenting Marie with her embarrassment over Flint, preparing her future wedding, choosing baby names, debating who would be the godparents, seeing what else they could come up with that could make the girl bluish red. Marie fell asleep quickly that night, exhausted from laughing and blushing. Her dreamscape was calm and peaceful, just like it had been all winter break. Wonderful. Just as she was settling into the dream, a voice sing songed it's way to her.

"Hello, Marie."

* * *

**REVIEW! Please, please, please! I always love to hear your thoughts, even though I know it's been a hundred years or so since my last update! I hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Valentines

_**Year Two: The Chamber of Secrets**_

_September first is back again and Marie is ready for her second continue to pile up, the homework gets harder and she's finally able to play a real game of there's hissing within the dungeon walls, whispering to her..._

**Chapter Thirteen-Valentines**

The spring term was much like Marie's first year. It was slow, dull and absolutely loaded with homework. Snape had assigned so much Potions homework, she worried that she wouldn't be able to finish it until the following year. Again, her sleeping pattern became restless and twice as uneasy as Tom was still always waiting for her to shut her eyes. Quidditch practice continued to sap the energy from her body, leaving her unconscious in the Common room chair most days, book falling to the floor.

Instead of getting a full night's sleep, Tom or no Tom, Marie was staying up with her friends on the evening of February 13th. The girls had stacks of paper, ink, and quills scattered across their beds and all were giddy with laughter. They even learned little charms to enchant the papers and words.

"How about, "With all of my undying love"?" asked Pansy, nibbling on the end of her quill. Millie snorted loudly.

"Maybe if you were crazy, madly, Shakespearean in love with him," she argued. Pansy huffed loudly.

"Well how am I suppose to write to him then? I need to fully express my love! This is the only day where it won't seem extreme." Marie looked thoughtful for a moment, slipping her quill into her loose ponytail.

"Of course you can still express yourself, but maybe in a...gentler manner," she suggested. Pansy furrowed her brow, thinking.

"Like how?" Marie shrugged, thinking too.

"Um, what if you try "You're always on my mind"? "You mean the world to me"? Or maybe just, "You're sweet"?" she offered. Millie laughed aloud at the last one.

"Well, obviously it's going to Draco and we all know he's no sweetie." Marie joined in the laughing while Pansy did her best to look indignant, as it was her future husband they were mocking.

"Draco can be perfectly sweet when he wants to be!" she defended.

"I'm sure he can, Pansy but-"

"The only thing sweet about him are the treat boxes his mom sends," finished Millie, sending the two into another bout of laughter. Even Pansy had to join in.

That night, all three went to bed late and rose early the next morning. The game plan was to doll up before delivering their little Valentines. Pansy was quick to apply an eye shadow and lip color, while Millie went for a simple base color for her eyes and a little gloss on her lips. Marie tried to tip toe by the vanity but was sideswiped by the two, able to reason and wrangle her way free with only a light sheen of lip gloss. Giggling, the girls left for breakfast, Marie's bag filled with little Valentine notes.

The Great Hall walls were covered with large, lurid pink flowers. Pink heart shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue enchanted ceiling. It was a little extreme in Marie's opinion, but it was an interesting change of pace. The teacher's table was an interesting sight as well. Lockhart was wearing a set of obnoxiously pink robes in order to match the decorations, which seem to be his own creative ideas. Professor McGonagall was sitting rigid, while Snape looked ill with all of the pink hearts raining overhead.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart proclaimed to the Hall. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me Valentines!" The girls all exchanged looks and blushed, guilty.

"Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all-and it doesn't end here!" Lockhart clapped his hands and through the entrance of the Hall came a dozen grumpy looking dwarfs dressed in golden wings and carrying harps. They were a little strange looking and were clearly unhappy.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" he chirped. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enhancements than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Marie's green eyes were wide as she looked up at Professor Snape's spot at the teacher's table. No way in Merlin's name was any student brave enough to ask that of the Potions Master. To act on Lockhart's words would only ensure that student met a swift and painful end.

"Snape's going to bloody kill him," whispered Draco from across the table. The three girls nodded in unison.

"What a shame. I rather fancied him," sighed Pansy in mock pity.

* * *

Instead of entrusting the rather aggressive cupid-dwarfs with her Valentine notes, Marie kept them to herself. She would much rather deliver them herself anyway. It seemed like a better alternative than having the "cupids" hunt down the recipients, much less worrisome. She practically skipped down the hall, in such a good mood for the day. It was still chilly as it was February but not bitterly, the sun was out and her coursework wasn't all that heavy for the day. A familiar boy was up ahead and the girl wasn't flanked with her usual friends, so she took advantage of the moment.

"Neville!" she called. The boy flinched and turned around quickly, alarmed by his name being called. His cheeks flushed pink when Marie approached him, smiling.

"Morning!" she chirped.

"G'morning," he half mumbled. She noticed his gaze flicker to the sides of her, most likely checking for her friends. Busying herself, she reached down into her bag, shifting through the jumbled mess.

"S-so, um, h-how are you?" he managed. He had difficulty speaking to her. He could only think of last year, when he found out that she had been struck by the Cruciatus Curse. How he had been helpless again. Green eyes looked up from her bag and she continued to smile at him.

"I'm good! How are you, Neville? I don't really get to chat with you very often," she said. Her smile grew and she pulled out a small white envelope with a snatch of her wrist. "Here we go!"

The delicate item was held out to the round faced boy and he regarded it with a confused expression. He looked from the letter to the girl and she made the motion again, encouraging him to accept it.

"What is it?" he asked. He slowly took the letter from her and she closed up her bag, adjusting it to her shoulder. She gave him a knowing smile.

"Well you have to read it to find out, won't you?" she teased. She gave him a wave, going on her way. "Bye Neville!"

The Gryffindor studied the envelope carefully before breaking the seal, revealing the parchment inside. Enchanted pink ink shimmered at him, Marie's script decorating the page.

_ Happy Valentine's Day!_

Neville Longbottom just received his first Valentine. From the nicest Slytherin girl he knew.

Marie tiptoed into the Hospital Wing, so far avoiding Madame Pomfrey with her quiet steps. The nurse had acute hearing and always knew when someone entered her Wing. The girl was hoping to be subtle and undetected, doing her best to avoid attention.

"Miss Rogue," came the voice of the nurse. Marie jumped noticeably, caught red handed. She turned to face the medical witch, expression guilty. "Can I help you with something?"

"Um, I, well, I just wanted to deliver these..." She trailed off, shuffling through her bag again. After a moment she revealed two white envelopes with the designated names written on the outside in her best writing. Marie swallowed dryly, shoving a lock of her dark hair away from her face, cheeks pink under the scrutiny Pomfrey's expression softened and she gave a nod.

"Go ahead, Miss Rogue. I'm sure they will appreciate it," she approved softly. Marie nodded and proceeded further into the Hospital Wing.

Her footsteps sounded loud in the quietest part of the Wing. Slowly, she approached the two beds with the curtains drawn. Heart pounding and guilt rising within her, she gently pulled the curtain back by only a fraction. Colin Creevey, the little first year with his camera and admiration of Harry Potter. She left his Valentine on his nightstand and she turned to the other concealed bed. Hand shaking, she pulled the white back, revealing the Petrified figure of Justin Finch-Fletchley

_ "Is it...going to kill me, Marie?" he choked, his own tears streaking his face. His hands were clutching the sides of her robes, shaking._

_ "No," she swore. "I am not going to let that happen. Justin just look at me." She took an extra breath so to reassure him further, but was cut off by the hissing so drenched in hunger it made her fear for her own life though she was of wizarding blood._

"So...fressshhhhh...to tassssste that blooood..."

_ There must have been something about the monster, maybe a feature of it's immense power, but as soon as it had finished it's last hiss, Justin's head started to tilt upward. Marie gasped and held on tighter, her fingers pushing against his temples._

_ "Justin! Stop! Don't look at it!" she begged. "_Justin_!" It was too late, his gaze had gone above the top of her head and the deed was done. She could feel his skin turn to marble beneath her palms-_

The letter dropped onto his night stand as Marie turned heel and ran out of the Wing, the curtain still allowing the petrified figure of Justin to be seen, his face frozen in horror.

* * *

Lockhart's dwarf-cupids were something of a distraction throughout the day. They barged into classrooms to deliver the cards, disrupting the lecture to the annoyance of the teachers. A few arrived during Potions and nearly toppled a cauldron or two in their wake. Marie and Millie were sure to keep theirs steady, not wanting to risk an accident. At the end of class while Professor Snape was berating a Hufflepuff about the inadequacy of their brew, the Slytherin slipped a small white letter onto his desk. Maybe that would make his day better.

Marie was able to catch up with Millie and Pansy easily enough, adjusting her bag on her shoulder, two more letters in her hand. Millie tossed her arm around the smaller girl's shoulder, looking down at the cards as Pansy noticed them as well.

"Say, who are those for?" asked Millie. Marie held them close to her chest as Pansy tried to steal a glance at the names on the enevelope. Nosy, all three of the girls were if they really thought about it.

"Come on, you can tell us," she pried. Giggling, Marie held a letter out to each girl, their names on the appropriate card. Pansy snatched hers first, excitement obvious while Millie took hers a bit more gently. Marie smiled as the girls tore the seal and pulled out their own valentine day notes. Pansy squealed when some glitter fell from the font and proceeded to tackle Marie in a tight side hug, pinning her arms.

"Aw Marie, that's so sweet of you!" awed Millie. Marie laughed as Pansy continued her hold, half walking down the corridor still.

"No problem," she laughed. "It's Valentine's Day, you're suppose to appreciate your friends and loved ones right?"

The girls made a collective 'aww' sound. Pansy finally released her hug grip and looped her arm through Marie's. "Did you hear that? She loves us!" Millie giggled and linked her arm as well.

"Of course I heard! We love you too, Marie!" The three girls continued with their giggling, nonsense and gossiping until the came to a standstill in the corridor. Up ahead they could see Harry Potter encountering a cupid-dwarf. Harry looked like he was doing everything in his power to get away but his bag was spilled and the dwarf took a seat on his ankles to keep him pinned. The were causing a bit of a traffic back up. Marie could see Ginny Weasley to her right and Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle to her left. She had already delivered the boys valentine cards and had slipped one into Ginny's bag when they almost collided earlier that day.

"They ought to get moving," chided Millie. "Those cupids have been causing a fuss all day."

Marie nodded in agreement. "They about ruined our potion remember?"

"I thought Snape was going to explode when they came into class," commented Pansy. "Lockhart's going to kill him, less he's allowed to kill him first."

"No kidding," agreed Millie.

To make matters worse, it seemed that Harry's Valentine was not just a note, but a singing Valentine as well.

_ "His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair as dark as a blackboard._

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

_The one who conquered the Dark Lord."_

Marie was embarrassed for her brother, seeing as she would never want a Valentine sung to her, especially in public with a large audience as the back up in the corridor was now a notable size. Off to the side, she could see Ginny Weasley watching Harry intently, hopefully if she had to guess. Another redhead appeared as Percy, Gryffindor Prefect, made his way through the crowd.

"Off you go, off you go, the bell rang five minutes ago, off to class now," he said, shooing away the younger students. "_And _you, Malfoy-"

Glancing over at the fair haired boy, her green eyes widened when she saw the small book he was holding for all to see. Tom's dairy. It was not gone, or destroyed. It was right here, still in the castle. Is that why he's still haunting her dreams, because of some link the book provides? Because it had yet to be destroyed.

"Give that back," warned Harry. Her heart pounded. It was in Harry's possession? She wanted to run forward and take the book, to throw it into the nearest fireplace. He couldn't have it, he didn't know how bad it was! He couldn't let Tom influence him or even begin communication.

"Wonder what Potter's written in this?" mocked Draco.

"Hand it over, Malfoy," instructed Percy sternly. Marie glanced back over to Ginny who was equally pale faced and terror stricken.

"When I've had a look," defied Draco, waving it tauntingly for all to see.

Percy was not impressed, taking a step forward. "As a school Prefect-"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Suddenly, the diary went flying out of the Slytherin's hand and Ron Weasley caught it with a jump, grinning broadly.

"Harry!" said Percy, loudly. "No magic in the corridors. I'll have to report this, you know!" Harry didn't seem to care as he and Ron walked on to their next class. Draco looked furious to being outshone like that in front of other students, and he shouted spitefully after Ginny as she passed him.

"I don't think Potter liked your valentine much!"

Giving a gasp, appalled, Marie gave the boy a good shove as the girls caught up with the boys to walk to class. Whining, he rubbed his arm but she gave him a stern look, not amused.

"That was uncalled for, Draco Malfoy," she reprimanded. The boy scoffed and resumed his pouting.

* * *

Marcus Flint felt his pulse falter when he saw the envelope stuck to the front of his locker just after practice. It was plain with his name written in a girl's script. His dark eyes scanned the locker room, no one else was around as he was the last to leave the pitch that day. Curious, and somewhat wary, he tore the seal and pulled out the letter addressed to him. It was probably some prank Montague was playing on him, because if it was an actual Valentine one of those creepy cupids would have harassed him already.

_ Happy Valentine's Day, Marcus! _

That was all it said. Plain and simple. The text shimmered pink when he tilted it, some kind of charm. He frowned when he couldn't find the senders name. Well, it obviously had to be a Slytherin, having access to the Slytherin locker rooms. He racked his brain, trying to figure out who would send him a Valentine's Day card. There weren't that many girls in his year, let alone that would be interested in him. A younger student? As if, younger girls tended to fear him, not admire. He was Marcus Flint, sixth year, Quidditch team Captain, and by everyone else's standards, a troll due to his height, muscle, and general intimidation factor. No one sane was going to send him a Valentine card.

He changed quickly and walked out, bumping into a majority of the team as he was still staring hard at the valentine. Who could have sent it to him? It was puzzling. Bole noticed the letter in his hand and smiled. He nodded toward it.

"You got one too, eh?" he asked. Marcus raised an eyebrow in question. Bole showed his own copy. The other boys pulled out theirs as well, similar pink ink glinting. Montague scoffed in disapproval.

"Rogue made them. She gave one to all of us. How _cute_," he snarked.

"Aw, cut her some slack. It was nice of her," defended Miles, Derrick and Bole nodding in agreement. How often did the Quidditch boys get valentines anyway? Even if it was from their teammate, it still counted. Montague rolled his eyes, stuffing the note away in his robe pocket, the parchment crinkling.

"Whatever, let's get going. I'm starving."

While the rest of the team grumbled in agreement, Marcus stole another look at his valentine. A smile pulled at his lips and his expression softened. It was simple, sweet and to the point, no overly flowery words or anything of the like. Marie, huh? So that was why she was the first to get off the Quidditch pitch that day. He folded the note and slid it into his pocket carefully so it wouldn't ruin.

* * *

Marie had been laughing with her friends at dinner, cheeks pink from effort. There was an open seat beside her due to Daphne going to use the restroom. Her fork pushed the food around her plate as she chatted, Millie to her left and Pansy sitting across the table next to Draco. It was a good night, the food was delicious and they didn't have a heavy load of homework that night. So their shoulders were light and everyone seemed to be happy. Maybe she could even go to sleep without being haunted by Tom?

Pansy suddenly fell quiet and her brown eyes glanced over Marie's head, making the girl curious. Turning in her seat partially, the figure of Marcus Flint filled the empty seat, his back to the table so to leave his long legs in the isle. She smiled up at him. She was always so petite next to him.

"Hi Marcus!" she chirped. He nodded, a small smile pulling at his mouth.

"Hey," he greeted. There was an awkward pause of silence, but once the surrounding chatter started up again he seemed a bit more comfortable.

"So," he started. "Got your note." She beamed, excited, shoving some of her trademark hair over her shoulder and away from her face.

"Did you like it?" she asked, hopeful. He gave a short laugh and a nod. The note was in his pocket, completely concealed but it still felt like it was on fire and everyone could see it. No one knew it was there except for him.

"Yeah, I liked it." She blushed, pleased.

"That's good!" There was another brief pause and Marie nibbled on a treckled tart, green eyes looking back up at him, interested to see if he was going to say anything else. Daphne had entered the hall again and Marcus was going to lose his seat soon. Clearing his throat, he reached into another pocket and pulled out a small folded piece of parchment. The folded square was held out to the girl and she regarded it with wide, interested eyes. Glancing up at her captain, she tentatively accepted the note, her delicate fingers brushing his massive paw of a hand.

"What's this?" she asked, curiously bringing the small item to eye level. He gave a vague shrug, hands finding his pockets. It wasn't quality, he made it with some scratch parchment he found in his bag.

"It's for you." As Daphne was much closer, he made a move to get up.

"Thanks," he whispered quietly. Then he stood up and returned to his section of the Slytherin table with the older boys. Daphne took her seat, looking back at the captain, confused by what just happened. Marie studied the note for a moment, contemplating when Millie nudged her and Pansy was leaning forward, trying to see.

"Well? Open it!" the girls declared. Laughing softly, Marie unfolded the note, taking the care to be gentle in case it ripped. Green eyes scanned the page and she couldn't help but smile, color filling her cheeks.

"By Merlin, what does it bloody say?" demanded Pansy, absolutely dying of curiosity.

"I-it's a valentine," whispered Marie, looking at the girls. "I...I received a valentine..."

_ Happy Valentine's Day, Marie_

_ Marcus Flint_

* * *

**REVIEW! Hi, yes hello, I know, I've been gone forever and a day as I usually do, but hey! In that time I completed two stories! Now that its out of my system I can come back and fully focus on Marie, yay! Well I hope you readers enjoyed! Little dashes of Tom but mostly some fun, fluff and a girl centric chapter. We are coming close to the end of the year though, how exciting!**

**Hope to hear your thoughts and I hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Amazingly Powerful

_**Year Two: The Chamber of Secrets**_

_September first is back again and Marie is ready for her second year. Secrets continue to pile up, the homework gets harder and she's finally able to play a real game of Quidditch. But there's hissing within the dungeon walls, whispering to her..._

**Chapter Fourteen-Amazingly Powerful**

It was now nearly four months since the attack on Justin Finch-Fletchly and Nearly Headless Nick and there had been no other Petrified students since then. Students were hopeful that the attacker had stopped for good, growing tired of his tormenting ways. Peeves the Poltergeist had grown bored of his clever "Oh, Potter, you rotter" song, and worried whispers didn't float about the halls nearly as often. In March, several of the Mandrakes threw a loud and rancorous party in greenhouse three. This made Professor Sprout very happy, and when Marie asked why, the Hufflepuff Head of House was more than happy to tell her.

"The moment they start trying to move into each other's pots, we'll know they're fully mature," she explained. "Then we'll be able to revive those poor people in the hospital wing."

Marie was thrilled with the idea that the students were going to be cured soon. Every now and again she would drop by the Hospital Wing, but she didn't dare get to close or pull back the curtain. She didn't want the full memory hitting her again like it had on Valentine's day. So she would linger in the doorway of the wing, just wanting to catch a glimpse to make sure that everything was all right. What about when they woke up? Though the film and camera were ruined, Colin Creevey could remember her being the last person he saw before the attack. Justin had to remember her being there with him, it was her who tried to get him away in time from the monster. They would single her out. The attacks would be blamed on her. It made sense, after all, she was the common factor. She could hear the monster. Understand it. Though she herself didn't fully comprehend, it was circumstantial.

She had to be the Heir of Slytherin.

Millie noticed her odd behavior first, followed by Pansy. Little clues that they remembered from last year that had gone ignored and landed their friend in the Hospital Wing. Marie wasn't sleeping again. She would spend long nights staying up and studying, double checking homework, sometimes even triple checking. There were faint shadows under her eyes again and her smile seemed a bit strained. Marie went out of her way to make sure she didn't sleep very long. Small naps at random intermediates, between classes or even in the library. There was even a moment when she fell asleep in the locker room after practice. Marcus had called her out on it and she blamed it on her studying, smiling the problem away for the moment. Dodging their concern.

She couldn't sleep. If she went to sleep then Tom would get her. Nights had passed and every time she found herself with the dark haired boy, she told him the same thing.

_ "You need to leave. I don't want you here anymore, Tom."_

_ "What a shame that you don't enjoy my company anymore, my Marie. Here I thought we were getting along quite well."_ Then he would give that charming smile that made her skin crawl. My Marie. Like she belonged to him. As if she had anything in common with him. He spoke as if she were his possession, entitled to him.

Classes and studies provided an excellent distraction. It was now the Easter holidays, though not nearly as much fun as the Christmas holiday, the second years were given something new to think about. The time came for the second year students to choose their new subjects for the third year, a selection process Millie took very seriously and Pansy scoffed at the idea of.

"It could affect our entire future!" exasperated Millie, trying to convince their friend, who seemed far more interested in her cuticles. Pansy sighed loudly and Marie giggled at their antics, always clashing at something.

"Of course it's important, everything's important isn't it?" she rolled her eyes. "Do I get to drop Transfiguration?" Laughing, Marie shook her head.

"No, we get to keep our standard classes. What we choose are additional to our schedule, Pansy," she teased. The short haired dramatic groaned and held up the list of classes to her eye level.

"Look at these. How positively boring," she moaned. Marie held up her own list to inspect again and Pansy's eyes rounded at the sight, snatching the parchment from the girl.

"Pansy-"

"My gosh, Marie! You've checked everything here!" Marie blushed under the attention as the list was passed onto Millie who regarded it with the same jaw dropping expression. By the time the list had circled around to Goyle who sat beside the girl, she snatched it back, face burning from the attention.

"I just think it's all interesting and worth a look is all," she defended. Millie gave Pansy a playful shove.

"See? You should be motivated like Marie," the bigger girl chided. Pansy shoved back with another eye roll.

"Well, _sorry _Bulstrode. I'm not exactly a genius like Miss Rogue here. I think it's all rather dull," she said. "Besides, you can't possibly take that many classes even if you wanted to, Marie. There's not enough hours in the day!" Marie gave a shrug, glancing back at her list. Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Arthimancy, Muggle Studies, and Divination. All possibly helpful out in the wizarding world.

"I'm just showing that I'm willing to learn anything," she defined. "Who knows, you might just need one of these skills later." Millie nodded in agreement.

"Exactly my point."

Later that evening, the Slytherin Quidditch team had just finished their practice. Their next game was to be against Ravenclaw and they weren't exactly concerned, but Marcus still had them run through their physical training regime they had acquired after the humiliating Gryffindor loss. Draco still didn't like to engaged Marcus in conversation because it usually wasn't pleasant. Shrugging on her robe over her uniform, she followed the team out of the locker room, trailing near the end like she typically did. This time, Marcus hung back so to walk beside her. Noticing the odd change, she looked up at him and waited quietly. He shifted his bag before speaking low enough for her to hear.

"You're not sleeping again." Goosebumps broke out over her skin at being discovered. His dark gaze looked down at her sternly and green glanced away quickly. She tried to lengthen her stride but her grabbed the back of her robe, returning her to his side.

"Oh no you don't," he warned. Her heart started to pound at the idea of telling why she couldn't sleep. Could she tell him? She hadn't even told Millie and Pansy. Well, they vaguely knew about Tom but they only knew the good Tom. Not the Tom that also had his connections to Ginny Weasley. The ability to put ideas into her head.

"Listen, this happened last year, remember?" he said, bringing her attention back to the captain. "You started having trouble sleeping and eating and you wound up sick in the Hospital Wing at the end of the year. I am not having you do that again."

"I-it's not like last year," she whispered. Last year, when she had been overworking herself with schoolwork, minor Quidditch practices, sneaking around with Draco to find smuggled dragons, discovering Quirrell's jinx. This year, which was stressful in it's own right, had Tom as a factor. Too many unanswered questions, dead ends, and fear at every turn.

"Marie," he called, snapping her out of her thoughts. She gave a shake of her head, green refocusing on him as she looked up. His large hand found her shoulder and she could feel his warmth seep through the material. "When we get back, I want you to go straight to bed. I don't want to see you down in the Common Room at all tonight-"

"But I've got work to do, Marcus-" she tried. He shook his head.

"No. As House Prefect, I am using my authority to keep you to your room. If you try to sneak out then I'll haul you back up myself," he warned. Clearly, he could back up his words. A girl the size of Marie was probably nothing to the captain. She gave a weary sigh and nodded in agreement.

"Okay..." He clapped her shoulder and gave a small, maybe sympathetic smile, which she appreciated, giving a small one of her own.

"Hey, my goal of keeping you out of the Hospital Wing has been good so far this year," he commented. She quirked a brow, looking back up at him.

"What about the Gryffindor game?" she teased. "I had to go then." He gave a dismissive wave.

"Nah, that doesn't count, it was Quidditch related."

"Well, your goal was very generalized as to Keep-Marie-Out-of-the-Hospital-Wing, maybe you should have added a loophole like Keep-Marie-Out-of-the-Hospital-Wing-Except-for-Quidditch-Related-Injuries because those are all right apparently," she mocked. Marcus gave a laugh and ruffled her hair, mussing it in the process.

"There you go, back to normal now," he smiled.

* * *

"Go away Tom," demanded Marie, folding her arms. Due to being confined to her room, the instant her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light and Tom was already waiting for her. The dreamscape was still the same peaceful, lush green scenery as always. Tom stood out in the open in his Hogwarts uniform, Prefect badge glinting in the sunlight. His dark hair was stark against his fair skin and his smiled kindly at her. She didn't trust that smile, not anymore.

"Is that how you greet me now, Marie? With such harsh tones?" He was mocking her.

"I don't want you here anymore. You are not welcomed. You need to leave," she told him evenly. He gave a shrug, hands slipping into his pockets. Obviously, he wasn't all that bothered by her words. He even took a step toward her.

"My dear, sweet, and wonderfully naive Marie," he sighed. "Telling me to leave is about as useless as telling a nightmare not to be frightening. Speaking of, don't you recall me protecting you from those? You haven't had a nightmare in months now."

Marie took a breath, wind tangling her hair. "No, I have not. I've had you instead and you, Tom Riddle, are much worse."

She had to stand her ground, had to be firm against him. Otherwise, his manipulative words would sink their hooks into her as well, just like Ginny. He placed a hand over his heart, as if her words truly hurt him.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words are amazingly powerful," he chanted. His form flickered and the next moment he was directly in front of her, making her gasp in surprise. His hand brushed her cheek and she tried to take a step back to create distance, but roots had erupted from the ground and kept her in her place, locking over her feet and around her ankles. Pulse pounding, she looked up at him with wide eyes, fear becoming evident. How was he able to influence aspects of her dreamland? She was suppose to be the one in control, it was her mind after all. What magic was this?

"Speaking of words," he trailed. He gave a flick of his wrist and a small white envelope appeared and the name Harry was written on the outside. Her breath caught in her throat and he smirked at her clear distress. "This was sitting at the bottom of your bag wasn't it, my Marie? What a shame, it seems as if you didn't deliver it. Cold feet perhaps?"

"I-I decided against it," she muttered. "It's none of your concern."

"Oh but it is my concern, Marie. That's the beauty of it," he smiled, opening the letter. There were the simple words she had written on the other valentine notes, nothing else. Tom tutted in disappointment. "And you didn't even mention that he was your brother. How anticlimactic."

Marie paled instantly, the color rushing from her face. She couldn't remember if she had confided to Tom about her brother. No, she knew she wasn't suppose to tell anyone. Had she made a mistake? She wracked her brain but she couldn't remember her other dreams clearly enough to tell if she had or not. Tom's fingers slipped through her hair, grabbing a handful and yanking back so that she would look up at him. Giving a pained gasp, her hands gripped his wrist as she tried to break free, but Tom was so much stronger than her, even in her own mind. He brought his face closer and she wanted to get away so bad but she was still immobile, the roots well up her legs now.

"You have so many questions running around in that little mind of yours, my Marie," he stated, breath touching her face. "Should you tell the famous Harry Potter that you're his long lost sister? Should you confide in the brute Marcus Flint that you're haunted by me? Is the monster following you? Why can you understand it? Are you the heir of Slytherin? What about Ginny Weasley? What am I doing to her, inducing the traces where she loses her temporary mind? How do you get rid of me? So many questions, it's surprising that you haven't cracked yet." He paused to give a high cold laugh that made every nerve of the girl's stand on end.

"Of course you wouldn't crack. You are Marie Rogue. You, a young girl who knew hardship from such a young age. No true parents, only a werewolf legal guardian and the Head of Defense who can't always be there for you. Little Marie Rogue, always on her own. Always somehow protected, with her best weapon being her mind-"

"S-stop it..." stammered Marie, eyes becoming glassy. It was unnerving to hear all of her real fears out loud, to be said by someone else. The fact that Tom had access to all of the most private information was sickening to the point that if the roots weren't present, her legs would have given up from beneath her. A grin started to stretch across his face and his eyes narrowed. He was enjoying this. Tormenting her within her own head. He was having fun.

"Oh, but that's the best part, Marie. I don't need to stop," he answered. "Even when you wake up, you'll still have all of these questions bouncing around that pretty head of yours without my help. But I can alleviate one question, perhaps." He released her hair and took a few steps away. Her hands went to her scalp, searching for any injury. There was no blood but it felt like her head was on fire from the force. The roots remained firm, supporting her weight and creeping further up the white dress. They were well past her knees, tight around her hips and making their way up her stomach, grip painful around her ribs, making breathing difficult.

"And just...what can you answer?" she wheezed, lungs struggling to fully inflate under the roots' phenomenal strength. The plant was now slipping around her throat and her fingers fought against it while Tom spoke calmly, ignoring her fruitless struggles.

"The connection between twins is spectacular, don't you think?" he asked rhetorically. "Of course, there have been numerous cases of twins completing each other's sentences, and in the magical world, minor abilities of Legilimency," he paused to look back at the young girl.

"Legilimency is the the act of magically navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings," he defined. "But for you and Harry, it seems to be a special branch of Legilimency. You heard Harry speak to the snake at the Dueling Club, yes? And you understood it and you connected that the monster must be some type of snake. But you thought, that doesn't make sense for you've seen snakes your whole life and have never once felt compelled to speak to them! You must be mad!" His voice was mocking and chillingly nonchalant, as if it was not a huge ordeal for the second year. Marie began to gasp as the roots spiraled around her neck and traveled down her arms, locking them in place at her throat. All the while crushing her.

"Strange, isn't it? How the ability of one twin can be diluted and transferred to the other? What a shame Harry wields all that power. I would be most curious to see how you would treat such a gift, my Marie." He walked back to her in order to fondly touched her cheek, despite the root that seemed to stretch its fingers across her face, keeping her jaw shut. "Harry, who has not yet truly lost something precious. Who has not suffered true hardship. Who hasn't had to work for everything in his life. He simply lived in the Muggle world, blissfully ignorant of our world and he arrives and everyone treats him like royalty. Unlike you and your "family" who have always had to work for every cent. Where there were nights when you couldn't afford to eat unless the Captain could come to your rescue. When you, such a little girl, had to find work at such a tender age due to no one wanting to hire a werewolf."

He snapped his fingers and the roots vanished, dropping Marie unceremoniously into Tom's arms. He held her securely and she was too weak and oxygen deprived to really fight him. She was tight to his chest and he brushed her face again, leaving chills in his wake. Standing at his full height, Marie's toes scarcely skimmed the ground, forcing her to completely rely on Tom for fear of falling.

"Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it," recited Tom, as if from a book. He smirked down at the frightened girl. Her complection was an ashy pale and her green eyes were pooling with tears.

"Let's see how Harry likes to lose something for once, hm?"

Marie awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed heaving and gasping for air. Oxygen filled her lungs so fast it was almost painful and she wrapped her arms around herself as she doubled over. Her chest rose and fell softly as she did her best to stifle her tears, not wanting to attract attenion. Fortunately her curtains were pulled on her four poster bed, hiding her from view. Her cheeks became slick with hot tears as she buried her face in her pillow, snuffing out her voice. She didn't know how long she remained like that, hidden, carefully still and quiet. Long enough for the tears to ebb away and for her mind to relax and clear.

Having only taken a few deep breaths, a thought struck her so hard that she had to sit right up again. Marie remained still as her mind worked in over drive, flitting through memory files, trying to remember a small, minuscule fact. Rubbing her face dry, she jumped out of bed and rushed over to her trunk, throwing open the lid.

"Hey, about time you got up," commented Pansy, running a brush through her hair. "You should get ready, the Quidditch match starts at eleven."

"Gryffindor and Hufflepuff play," added Millie from her own bed. "Should be a piece of cake."

Marie hardly heard them as she picked up random books, flipping through the pages, waiting for something to catch her eye. _Come on, I know it's here somewhere_, she thought to herself, tossing another book aside. Her friends watched her oddly, confused.

"What're you doing, Marie?" asked Millie. "It's Saturday, no class today."

"Mmhmm," she nodded, half hearing. "Looking."

Pansy quirked a well arched brow. "Looking for what?"

Marie tossed another book aside, followed by a smaller edition. "Something I've forgotten."

"Can't you look later? You should get ready," she advised. Marie nodded in agreement, still not moving. Only a few more books left. Her hand snatched a worn book with a well broken spine, a secondhand book she had picked up from Flourish & Blotts a few years ago. Carefully, she thumbed through the pages and froze when a particular title caught her eye.

_ The Legend of the Basilisk._

Green eyes scanned the page furiously and it was exactly as Tom said. Had he searched her memory in some fashion and pulled up this faint recollection, to prove that she had the answer the entire time? Was this the truth? It made the most sense, in fact, it hit every single point. Why she could understand and hear it. Why the attacks Petrified the students rather than killing them due to their distorted viewings of the snake. Snapping the book closed, she quickly stuffed her belongings away and closed her trunk with a clumsy snap.

"I-I'll be ready in just a minute."

It was brilliantly sunny that Saturday morning with a light refreshing breeze. The Great Hall was cheerful and pleasant, the tables topped with delicious plates of freshly made food. Pansy and Millie provided the chatter as Marie picked at her plate, pushing her food around with her fork. Her stomach was a mess of knots, of course she couldn't eat. Draco was going about his father's role as a school governor, bragging that it would be him who would finally get rid of Dumbledore. She vaguely remembered defending the Headmaster against the blonde boy and he only argued with her shortly before discovering that her focus was elsewhere.

They had been walking toward the grounds when the whispering started again. The hairs on her body stood on end and she froze in place, terrified.

_ "Kill this time...let me rip...tear..." _

Tom's voice echoed in her head next. _Let's see how Harry likes to lose something for once, hm?_

Quickly, Marie spun about to locate the Boy Who Lived, wild hair flying about. Just up ahead she could see him walking outside as well, though he was only flanked by Ron Weasley. Where was Hermione? She gasped aloud, catching her friend's attention. Marie covered her mouth, too late to stop the sound. Hermione was Muggle born. Being Muggle Born was another underlying common factor for the Basilisk attacks. The Gryffindor was at a high risk.

"Marie, are you all right?" asked Pansy. Jumping at being addressed, Marie ran a hand through her hair and stuttered the first excuse that popped into her mind.

"S-sorry. I, um, I forgot something." She caught sight of Granger's trademark bushy hair and took off after her, bag bouncing against her hip.

"Can't it wait?" called Millie. Marie waved over her shoulder.

"Be right back!"

* * *

Gasping, she forced herself to slow to a walk once she approached the library. She didn't want to attract any attention from Madame Pince, who still didn't fully trust the Slytherin after 'loosing' a book last year. Simple to say that there was no way the girl was going back into a room with a giant three headed dog to retrieve a library book. She would just have to deal with the librarian's bitterness toward her.

Her feet led her down the aisles of books quickly, checking every available row of the highly stacked books, tomes, novels and scrolls. Near the back and passing a Ravenclaw Prefect, Marie felt relief soar as she saw Hermione at a table by herself with a stack of books in front of her. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she studied the pages, her index finger sliding down the rows of words, reading at a furious speed. Now that she was closer, what was the Slytherin suppose to do? There was no graceful approach, that was for certain. Green eyes glinted at the sight of a familiar book. Hermione had pulled a copy of the book Marie had in her trunk, the correct book with all of the information. She reached down into her bag, straining to reach the bottom beneath all the books and items she carried. Her fingers clasped a small circular item and she made her way toward the Gryffindor's table.

Hermione barely seemed to notice her at first, but when Marie reached for the correct book, the girl looked up, startled.

"If you need a book, the library has multiple copies. There's no need to take mine," she chided. Her heart pounded as she kept her silence, flipping through the pages quickly before finding what she was looking for. Setting the book down less than gracefully, Marie placed the compact mirror Pansy got her for Christmas on the open page. She made fluttering eye contact and gave an urgent whisper before turning heel and leaving quickly.

"Please be careful."

She didn't see Hermione's curious expression or hear her gasp as she read the page, calling after the Slytherin.

Marie had made it successfully to the floor's stair center, leaning against the railing and trying to regain her breath. She didn't hear the snake anymore, so that was a good sign. Now, she could go to the Quidditch game with a lighter load on her shoulders. She had barely taken a step when his voice rang out clearly.

"You've been bad, my Marie. The point was for Harry to feel loss." Spinning around, Marie became face to face with Tom Riddle. Whether or not he was real didn't matter at the moment. The main concern was that he was appearing while she was awake. She shook her head.

"Leave him alone," she warned quietly. "Stop it, Tom. Leave us all alone." He smirked at her answer, as if it was an adorable thought.

"This is your last warning, Marie. Stay out of my way."

She barely managed to gasp before his hand made swift contact with her chest, sending her falling down the stone steps of the staircase. There was a moment when she was flying but it was quickly replaced with her body crashing against the stairs, hitting her head sharply and rolling down the long flight to land in a heap on the floor. Her eyes were closed and her body was still as the nearby students screamed, seeing her pushed down by an unseen force. The hysteria was cut short when some first year Slytherin students managed to summon Marcus Flint and Samantha Torrez, followed by Professor Snape who commanded order.

The Potions Master looked back to his student after clearing away the crowd with a well practiced glare. Flint had carefully picked up the girl and Torrez and magicked a small compress to place on the back of her head where there was minor bleeding. With a short nod, Snape led the team to the Hospital Wing, dread growing within him. Now a Slytherin was attacked. Not just any student, but his own ward. Going so far to prove that no House was safe.

* * *

**REVIEW! Whew, another chapter and a bit of a long one too! Woohoo! Well, we have probably one more chapter and a conclusion to finish the year up! So excited! Please share your thoughts as always!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	15. The Heir of Slytherin

_**Year Two: The Chamber of Secrets**_

_September first is back again and Marie is ready for her second year. Secrets continue to pile up, the homework gets harder and she's finally able to play a real game of Quidditch. But there's hissing within the dungeon walls, whispering to her..._

**Chapter Fifteen-The Heir of Slytherin**

"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities."

The entire Slytherin house was packed inside the common room, listening to Professor Snape with rapt attention. He rolled up the parchment and slipped it into his robe pocket before looking out at his students once more. Concern was evident but his calm voice and stern expression did nothing to give him away. The students were silent and awaiting his next words. Snape scanned the crowd, dark eyes landing on the figure of Marie Rogue. Madame Pomfrey had patched her up quickly, explaining that nothing was wrong beside the bump and minor cut on the back of her head and had healed her quickly enough. Miss Rogue was then escorted to the Slytherin common room, as Snape decided that she would be safer there rather than the Hospital Wing. She was currently standing between her two friends, Miss Bulstrode and Miss Parkinson, arms wrapped around her middle and shaking with tremors.

"I hardly need to add that the school has rarely been so...distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks are caught. I urge anyone who thinks they might have insightful knowledge about the attacks to come forward," added Snape. Marie refused to meet his gaze, firmly keeping her eyes to the ground.

She had denied knowing what had attacked her. When Flint had pressed her about the incident, asking her to try and recall anything at all, she had burst into tears, claiming that she couldn't remember anything beside walking toward the stairs in order to attend the Quidditch match. Alarmed by the crying, Flint stopped his questioning, and instead turned to the professor, asking if they should contact her guardians. Marie objected outright to the suggestion, alarmed by the idea of her caretakers knowing. She insisted that she was perfectly all right, that nothing was wrong with her. Though her complection was strikingly pale and her gaze was skittish, flittering to different points as if watching out for something. In case it were to come after her again. Whatever it was. The monster of Slytherin.

* * *

Hogwarts continued to unravel from the day of the double attack and Marie's "accident". Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, and a Ravenclaw Prefect by the name of Penelope Clearwater were admitted to the Hospital Wing, the latest victims of the monster. Soon after, the board of governors for the school took a vote and all twelve signatures appeared on the document suspending Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster. Marie remembered watching the headmaster walk past the students in the hall as he was escorted by some sort of Ministry official. Her breath had caught in her chest and her eyes dared to water. Without Dumbledore, what hope did they have? Who else would possibly believe a twelve year old girl about a giant snake attacking Muggleborn students?

Summer was creeping over the grounds at Hogwarts, the lake turning a lovely shade of blue and the flowers bursting into full bloom, but sadly, the increasing warmth did little to penetrate the cold fear within the castle walls. Without the constant presence of Dumbledore protecting them, all students wore similar expressions of fear and apprehension. There wasn't even the friendly enormous figure of Hagrid roaming the grounds to ease the tension either. The Minister of Magic had traveled to Hogwarts personally to take the Gamekeeper away to Azkaban. When Marie discovered that information, Tom made excellent use of it when she finally surrendered to sleep.

He told her of the awful things the Basilisk did back in Tom's school days. How the monster actually killed a girl. How Tom was the one who turned Hagrid in, expelling from school due to the "monster" being a pet spider of exceptional size. He framed Hagrid as the boy knew full well as to the true monster's identity. Marie yelled back at him, trying to fight for the control of her unconscious mind. The older boy only gave that cold laugh as his control seeped further into her mind, slowed barely by her struggles.

_ "You're a bad man, Tom Riddle!"_

_ "Oh, I am so much more than that, my Marie. So much more..."_

Marie was not excluded from the generalization. She was very quiet now, keeping to herself and her books, scarcely making eye contact or interaction with the other students. She didn't raise her hand in class, only answering when the teacher called on her. Pansy and Millie were concerned for their friend, but they didn't know how to approach the sensitive topic of her attack. Which was all right by Marie, she didn't want to talk about it. She simply stayed close to her friends, terrified at the idea of traveling alone for fear of Tom appearing to snatch her mind once more.

The Hospital Wing was barring visitors, which forbade Marie from checking on Justin and the others.

"We're taking no more chances," Madame Pomfrey told her severely through a crack in the infirmary door. When Marie asked again, daring to abandon the safety of her friends, the nurse shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, there's every chance the attacker might come back to finish these people off..."

While it was saddening that she couldn't check on the patients herself, she did feel a bit better knowing that even the Petrified were given specific attention and defenses against the monster. Fortunately, Marie's solo adventure to the Hospital Wing was short lived and harshly reprimanded by the Prefects as she was forced to reunite with the Slytherin pack. The Slytherin second years had to move in a cluster, moving class to class like a herd of sheep, unable to wander alone (as Marie discovered).

"I always thought Father might be the one who got rid of Dumbledore." Draco was talking in Potions, again. Marie was working diligently on her potion with the blonde boy, her dark vivacious hair tamed into a ponytail. It seemed as if he was the only one not affected by the drastic changes the school was undergoing due to the danger of the Chamber of Secrets. Actually, he appeared rather pleased about it.

"I told you he thinks Dumbledore's the worst headmaster the school's ever had. Maybe we'll get a decent headmaster now. Someone who won't _want _the Chamber of Secrets closed," he continued. Marie gave a roll of her green eyes.

"You would have to get through Professor McGonagall first if you wanted to apply a new headmaster for the school, Draco. Besides, Professor Dumbledore's only suspended," argued Marie. She reached over and plucked the ingredient from Draco's hand as he pouted, disliking the fact that she was debating against his opinion. Hardly anyone argued against him, a fact Marie like to politely rebel against frequently.

"McGonagall won't last long, after all she's only filling in..." His grey eyes sparked as their professor walked by, checking on everyone's progress. Their potion was the proper blue-silver shade, nearing completion. As Draco was distracted with his own conversation, Marie took it upon herself to add the dried nettle and begin the three short counterclockwise stirs.

"Sir," he called loudly to gain their teacher's attention. "Sir, why don't _you _apply for the headmaster's job?"

"Now, now, Malfoy," chided Snape through a thin lipped smile. "Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended by the governors. I daresay he'll be back with us soon enough."

"Told you so," teased Marie, childishly sticking her tongue out at the boy and quickly resuming her work so the teacher wouldn't see her.

"Yeah, right," he went on, smirking all the while. "I expect you'd have Father's vote, sir, if you wanted to apply for the job-_I'll _tell Father you're the best teacher here, sir." As Snape turned heel smirking, Marie had to fight a smile of her own at the sight of Seamus Finnigan pretending to vomit into his own cauldron. Yes, Draco was laying the flattery on quite thickly.

"I'm quite surprised the Mudbloods haven't packed their bags by now," continued Draco, clearly not tired of the sound of his own voice. He was directing the conversation toward Marie now, done earning favor with their Head of House. "Bet you five Galleons the next one dies. Pity it wasn't Granger-"

At the moment Marie gasped at his choice of words and looked at her partner, appalled, the bell rang to signal the end of class. Marie's accident had been kept in complete Slytherin confidentiality. She had been lucky that the students who saw her fall had been of her own House. One could imagine the scandal that would arise at the thought of a Slytherin, non-Muggleborn student being attacked which would mean that no one, no matter their blood status, was safe.

"That is an awful thing to say," she told him quietly, turning heel quickly to make her way to the door with the other students. Having the seat behind the pair, Pansy and Millie heard the entire exchange and the girls gave mirroring looks of disapproval to the boy. Jumping at the sight of the two glaring at him, he lifted his arms in question.

"What is it?" he asked. "Have I got something on my face?"

"If you don't go apologize, you'll have my fist in your face, that's what," threatened Millicent Bulstrode. Draco appeared alarmed as the girl was a shade taller and far sturdier in build than he. Pansy folded her arms and her mouth formed a pout, shaking her head to make her short hair wave.

"I can't believe you'd hurt her feelings like that, Draco. She's our friend!" As his expression didn't change, still ignorant, they were briefly interrupted by Professor Snape.

"Hurry up, I've got to take you all to Herbology," barked Snape. Clearly, he was unhappy with the new regulation of chaperoning the students.

"What are you two going on about?" asked the young Malfoy, tossing his bag over his shoulder as they filed out of the potions dungeon. Millie rolled her eyes and Pansy moved her hands to her hips, dropping her voice to a hushed whisper,

"Don't you think that Marie is a bit sensitive to the attacks, seeing as she was attacked herself not too long ago? And then you go saying that you hope the next person dies! That could've been her, Draco!" A moment passed as he thought over his words and then his mouth opened with a groan, hand covering his face.

"And he understands," mocked Millie, still unhappy with him. Draco looked between the two girls and then to Marie who was walking beside Daphne further up ahead.

"But that's-that's not what I-You knew I was just-I didn't mean her!" he stammered. "You don't think she's upset, do you?"

Pansy and Millie both gave a vague shrug, not answering him. Groaning again, Draco made his way forward in the group, pushing past people until he was beside the dark haired girl.

"Hey, Rogue," he began, catching her attention. She looked over at him and gave a short nod.

"Hello, Draco," she answered politely. Green eyes looked forward again, watching where they were going and Draco gave a loud sigh in exasperation. He was Draco Malfoy, and he hated apologizing. Malfoys didn't apologize, it was a simple, well known fact. He looked at Marie and groaned again at the idea of what he may have to say.

"Listen, um, Rogue, about what I said-back in the classroom-I didn't mean, well, you know, I didn't mean you-you know?" he stammered. He wanted to smack himself in the forehead. Malfoys don't stammer! They sneer, speak in a condescending manner, and wield confidence with their words. Green eyes flickered back to him and she nodded.

"I understand," she answered softly. Tension still hung in the air and the blonde boy knew what he had to do. He took a breath and managed to unclench his teeth long enough to get the words out.

"I'm...sorry..." There was a heavy pause as Marie looked over at him, eyes round with surprise. A moment later, her mouth formed a knowing smile and she leaned close to whisper,

"The girls put you up to this?"

He sighed, "Absolutely." Giving a soft laugh so not draw attention, she leaned toward the boy and gave a soft of half hug, disappating the awkwardly stressed air.

"Well, I appreciate the effort either way," she told him. The muscles in his shoulders loosened, allowing him to relax again. Good, he hated the idea of Marie Rogue being upset with him.

"You crazy girls are going to be the bloody death of me," he grumbled.

"Well, at least you can say that we kept things exciting, eh?"

* * *

"_Exams_?" howled Seamus Finnigan, Gryffindor. The Houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin were together in Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. There was a loud bang behind Marie and Millie and the girls turned to see that Neville Longbottom's wand had slipped in surprise of the announcement, vanishing one of the legs on his desk. McGonagall restored it easily enough with a wave of her wand, then proceeded to turn her frown to Seamus.

"The whole point of keeping the school open at the time is for you to receive your education," she said sternly. "The exams will therefore take place as usual, and I trust you are all studying hard." There was a great deal of mutinous muttering throughout the room and Professor McGonagall scowled even more darkly.

"Professor Dumbledore's instructions were to keep the school running as normally as possible," she said. "And that, I hardly need point out, means finding out how much you've learned all year."

"How much we've learned?" repeated Pansy quietly to her friends who were seated behind her. "With all of the drama from the Chamber of Secrets, I can't think of a solid thing I've learned!"

"Looks like we've got a few long nights ahead of us," added Millie. "Best forget your beauty sleep, Pansy." The girl groaned.

"I can't compromise that!"

"It won't be that bad," promised Marie. "We'll get through it. It'll just require a bit more determination this year is all."

"Determination?" she whined. "That sounds like work to me..."

Marie looked down at the pair of white rabbits they were suppose to be transfiguring into slippers, and lifted her wand. She felt the pulse of magic course throughout her as she gave the incantation.

Determination. That was what she needed.

* * *

Three days before the first exam, Professor McGonagall made an announcement to the school at breakfast. The girls looked up from their pile of books, notes and carefully placed plates of breakfast. Pansy was wearing a pink headband to keep her layered bangs out of her eyes as she studied, Millie sporting a side braid and Marie wrangled her own tresses in the traditional ponytail. All of the girls were studying hard, wanting to pass their second year with high marks, even Pansy.

"I have good news," she began, and instead of falling silent, the Great Hall erupted with noise.

"Dumbledore's coming back!" several students yelled joyfully.

"You've caught the Heir of Slytherin!" squealed a girl at the Ravenclaw table.

"Quidditch matches are back on!" Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood shouted, already glaring competitively at the other. There was still the final Cup match between the two rivals.

Once the hubbub settled, Professor McGonagall was able to speak up again.

"Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching of the culprit."

There was an explosion of cheering and Marie felt a smile cross her face as she clapped with the others. Some of the other Slytherins pretended not to care, as to hold up appearances, but after the attack on the wild haired second-year of their own House, they were relieved too. Relief seeped through her body, releasing a tight knot in her chest that had been settling for days. That was fantastic news that the other students were going to be cured. Even if they did single out the Slytherin, she wouldn't care. They were all right, and that was what mattered to her.

Glancing across the Hall, she caught sight of Ginny at the Gryffindor table. She had taken a seat next to Ron, her brother, and Harry Potter. It didn't appear as if she was saying anything, but she was glancing about, very nervous. Concerned, Marie kept her gaze on the girl. Ron spoke a few times and Ginny didn't seem to respond, opening and closing her mouth a few times without successfully saying anything. Next, her brother Percy, the Prefect, came up from behind her and she jumped to her feet, startled. She looked about again and this time, her eyes met Marie's. Pale faced, she turned and quickly went her own way.

_Tom_, realized Marie, cold fear striking her. There was something about Tom. He still had Ginny just as he had Marie's dreams. Her hands pushed her notes back as she quickly got to her feet, nearly tripping over her robes.

"Marie, where are you going?" asked Millie.

"Yeah, I still need help with these Potions notes." Before dashing off, she stopped abruptly. She thought back to last year when she went off by herself to stop Harry from going to the third floor corridor where the giant three headed dog had been hiding. She had warned Millie about her plan and she remembered Pansy making her promise never to do anything stupid without at least telling her first. Turning back around, she spoke in a hush whisper.

"There's still something wrong here. It involves Tom Riddle, and I'm not sure what, but I've got to find out what it is!" On that note, she turned on her heel and took off after the red headed Ginny Weasley.

"Marie, come back! Don't be daft!" called Millie.

Daft or not, she had promised Ginny she would be there for her. Marie Rogue did not go back on her word.

Her footsteps echoed in the quiet hall, the entire student body still at breakfast as they couldn't go anywhere without being escorted. Marie moved quickly to catch up with the first year and evade authority just in case her friends reported her disappearance to a Prefect or Professor Snape. She skidded to a halt at a crossroad, an intersection of four halls. Covering her mouth and nose with her hands, she closed her eyes and held her breath, listening. A little trick Captain Tess had taught her. A few heartbeats passed and before she could give up due to lack of air, she heard the squeak of a shoe scuffing loudly against the floor. Inhaling deeply, she took off down the right hall to follow the sound.

_ Stop while you're ahead, my Marie._

Tom's words chilled her to her very core, but she pursued her desired path. She had to get to Ginny. She had to break whatever extended control Tom had over the girl. Whatever his power was that caused her to lose recollection and control of herself. Marie had to fight to defend this girl. This young girl who had wandered into Madame Malkin's robe shop just last summer, and Marie fitted for her robes. This girl who was clearly not turning to entrust anyone with this information. Similar to Marie, who was still keeping a majority of the information to herself, she was trying to work on reaching out. Ginny didn't seem to have anyone quite like Millie or Pansy. She only had Marie. By Merlin, Marie was going to protect her.

_ I can't promise you no harm if you continue this._

"I don't care," she muttered. "You leave her be, Tom!"

_ I'm afraid it is far too late for that..._

Marie came to the end of the hall, her feet splashing in the water that appeared as the first floor bathroom was flooded again by Moaning Myrtle's wailing. Gasping, she saw Ginny just up ahead. Her left hand was held up, curved as to form a small cup, red liquid filling her palm. Using her right hand, she dipped her fingers into the blood and proceeded to finish her message on the wall. The new message was directly beneath the first that she had written on Hallowe'en.

HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER.

"Ginny!" she cried out, running to the girl. Ginny didn't respond, smearing the excess blood beneath the word "forever". Marie grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her to face the second year. Her eyes held a foggy look and they wouldn't focus on her. Heart pounding fiercely, she gave a shake. "Ginny, snap out of it! Listen to me Ginny! This isn't you, it's Tom and I know you can hear me! Ginny, listen to me, you've got to snap out of this, you've got to fight him!"

_ She can't hear you, my Marie. She belongs to me now. _

"Ginny!" she called regardless of Tom's words. There was a set of footsteps in the puddled water and Marie looked up to see Tom's figure before her. His dark, neatly kept hair, his soulless eyes looking down at her, the smirk of his lips and the shine to his perfect Prefect badge. Confidence poured off him in waves and he stepped forward to approach Ginny and Marie brought the girl behind her in order to defend her.

"It's useless to fight me, Marie. The girl has already given me everything her little soul had to give," he mocked, voice outside her mind now.

"Her name is Ginny," she growled. Anger filled her, starting in her chest and unfurling throughout the rest of her body. Marie pulled her wand, vice like grip encircling the weapon. The water rippled out and away from her feet, her magic rising. He arched an eyebrow at her defense and gave something of a sigh.

"Shame it has to end this way, my Marie. I truly enjoyed your company." He lifted his hand and looked down the long hall, as if expecting something to summon. Marie's heart plummeted in fear as the thought struck her as to what he could be calling to his side.

_ "Come to me, your master. Kill this girl and feast upon her flesh and her magical blood. Come to me,"_ he called. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she was shaking, a coiled bundle of electrified nerves. She could practically sense the giant monster slithering toward them, hear it's massive body making its way toward them. Toward her, the next victim.. What happened next, she could not explain why the sensation fell over her or why it caused her to speak out.

_ "You will do no such thing."_ Her voice was a threatening hiss, commanding attention. The slithering stopped, the Basilisk hesitated. Tom looked back at her, angered and alarmed by her words. She scared herself, not knowing how she managed to speak like Tom and like Harry. She thought she was incapable of speaking Parseltongue, only understanding?

Tom was upon her in a flicker of movement and Marie threw the first spell that came to mind, but it only phased through the boy and crashed into the nearby stone wall. Yet, his hand felt solid as he wrapped it around her neck, forcing her to still.

"You wish to be a hero? _Fine_," he spat. "Then you may die with the girl. I'll take your life as well, Marie Rogue. A true shame, as you could have been _great_."

"I am not going to die. Not today and not by you, Tom Riddle," she swore through short breaths, his hand crushing her throat.

"We will see about that."

Before she could even gasp, her mind was pulled under a heavy darkness that stole her from her own reality.

* * *

_"All students to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."_ McGonagall's voice was magicked throughout the castle, sending the notice to everyone inside. A moment later there was the rumbling of hundreds of people making their way to their directed locations.

Severus Snape moved quickly throughout the castle, his dark robes cutting through the air as he made his way quickly to the staff room. What had happened now? Another attack? Students were scurrying left and right to hurry back to their dorms as well as to get out of the potions master's way. He followed Flitwick in the room, where Minerva McGonagall was already inside waiting. She stood at the head of the table, waiting for the rest of the staff arrive. Snape took his place standing, his hands gripping the back of a chair, unable to force himself to sit. What was it? What was wrong?

The rest of the teachers arrived, some appearing puzzled while others were downright frightened. Of course they were to be fearful, something was attacking the students and they had no plausible leads of which to investigate. It was frustrating. How could they protect their own students from something unknown? A very powerful, unknown enemy.

"It has happened," Minerva told the silent staff room. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

Filius Flitwick let out a squeal. Pomona Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Severus felt his hands grip the back of the chair impossibly tight. The entire staff had similar reactions of fear and apprehension.

"How can you be sure?" Snape asked. It couldn't possibly be true. That the monster had snatched some poor students from the halls that they were patrolling at every hour. How could it be?

"The Heir of Slytherin," said McGonagall, taking a shaky breath as her complection was very white, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. _'Her skeleton will lie in the Chambers forever.'_" Flitwick immediately burst into tears. A sickening dread was working its way through Snape's system, lighting up every nerve.

"Who is it?" asked Madame Hooch, who had fallen into a chair, weak kneed. "Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley." There was a collective gasp of shock, everyone stunned speechless.

"We shall have to send the students home tomorrow," she said. "This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said-"

Just then, the staff room door banged open, revealing the form of Gilderoy Lockhart. He strode into the room, beaming at the lot of them. Hatred for the man thrummed throughout Severus' entire being. How this incompetent man was a wizard, he would never know.

"So sorry-dozed off-what have I missed?" he asked cheerfully. Taking matters into his own hands, Snape stepped forward.

"Just the man," he drawled. "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."

Lockhart paled drastically. Severus smirked at his reaction. The fool.

"That's right, Gilderoy," added Pomona. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance tothe Chamber of Secrets is?"

"I-well, I-" sputtered Lockhart.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" piped up Filius.

"D-did I? I don't recall-"

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Snape. He especially remembered as he had been trying to ditch the rambling buffoon. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given free rein from the first?"

Lockhart could only stare at his stone faced colleagues, all of which were supporting his boasting he had been guilty of creating and spreading himself.

"I-I really never-you may have misunderstood-"

"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," finalized McGonagall. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last."

Gilderoy looked about the room desperately, but not one person came to his rescue. He was left completely alone. His lip was even trembling, making him look weak chinned and feeble rather than the wide smiling man who begged for attention.

"V-very well," he said. "I'll-I'll be in my office, getting-getting ready..." He then left the room and Snape gave a roll of his eyes. Finally.

"Right," said McGonagall, whose nostrils were flared, "that's got _him _out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been let outside their dormitories."

There was a shuffle of chairs being pushed back and the teachers made their way to the door, each mind heavy loaded with the news they would have to pass on to their students, of the school being closed. Pomona Sprout opened the door first and promptly let out a shriek. Alarmed, Snape pushed his way to the front, wand drawn. Upon reaching the scene in a few strong strides, he staggered to a halt. Wild dark hair, skin an ashy pale and robes weighed down and soaked with water. The teacher wanted to be sick.

The body of Marie Rogue was placed at their feet.

* * *

**REVIEW! So so close to the end! Very exciting! Your thoughts would be lovely, and I hope you enjoyed this long chapter!**

**Thanks!**


	16. A Sister's Love

_**Year Two: The Chamber of Secrets**_

_September first is back again and Marie is ready for her second year. Secrets continue to pile up, the homework gets harder and she's finally able to play a real game of Quidditch. But there's hissing within the dungeon walls, whispering to her..._

**Chapter Sixteen-A Sister's Love**

The Slytherin House was in an uproar. Students were dashing back and forth between clusters of people, trying to collect any information that they could get their hands on. Pansy was in a state close to hysteria, Millie at her side to do her best to help keep the girl composed. Draco was strikingly pale and oddly silent as he kept his place between Crabbe and Goyle. Marcus Flint's voice was resounding, trying to regain order in the common room. They were all thinking around the same lines.

If only they hadn't let her run off...

If only he hadn't said those horrible things to her in Potions...

If only he kept a better watch over her...

Severus Snape had reported to the students to discuss with them the terms that the Hogwarts Express would arrive in the morning to take them all home as the school would have to be shut down. As soon as he finished with the formalities, his voice maintained it's grave and serious tone as he proceeded to the next announcement on his list.

"As I'm sure most of you are aware, there was something of an unknown accident that occurred to your fellow student. A second year by the name of Marie Rogue." Pansy and Millie both gasped, alarmed. Marcus had risen to his feet while Draco had to sit down, all eyes watching their Head of House intensely.

"Just moments ago, Miss Rogue's body was discovered after the announcement. She is currently unresponsive, so far no charm or potion has yet to wake her while her health continues to decline. An attack brought on by the Heir and the monster, as we have reason to believe that she may have been trying to stop the Heir from taking the stolen student into the Chambers." There were gasps from several students and Pansy had collapsed into tears.

"A foolish and naive act, for her to act so brazenly on her own without help. Yet, she will be remembered as a hero if she does leave us in death."

The initial reaction to the news was staggering as all eyes dared to water. The girls of the house were crying, most quietly and others openly like Miss Parkinson who was sobbing into the shoulder of Millicent Bulstrode who was crying herself, a hand covering her mouth to stifle the noise. Draco Malfoy's expression was as if he had been physically stunned, face blank and eyes staring ahead. Marcus Flint slammed his fist back into a stone wall when the professor wasn't looking, entire body shaking. The rest of the Quidditch team shared similar looks of apprehension, anger mixed with sorrow.

If only they hadn't let her run off...

If only he hadn't said those horrible things to her in Potions...

If only he kept a better watch over her...

Now they had to wait in fearful silence for morning to come, bringing the Hogwarts Express and pray that their fellow student would make it aboard with them.

* * *

She was standing in a wide dimly lit chamber, by the looks of it. Slowly, she looked around, the pillars so tall she had to crane her neck up to see the tops, which were decorated with the stone heads of giant snakes, the long bodies coiling around the support. Dozens of empty stone eye sockets looked down at the girl, making her shiver. Not to mention that it was very cold as goosebumps dared to break out across her skin.

Where was she? How had she gotten there? What was this place?

She was dreaming. She had to be. There was no other explanation for it. Water dripped from the ceiling and chills continued to run down her spine as she wrapped her arms around her self to preserve warmth.

"Ginny!" echoed a voice. Jumping, she turned quickly to see Harry hurrying toward the figure of Ginny Weasley. Marie moved quickly, dropping down to her knees across from her brother. He was dirty, out of breath and covered in grime. How his glasses managed to stay on, she would never know. The first year's skin was so white and so cold, she could have been made of marble, but she wasn't petrified. Marie reached out to touch her check, only to find out that she could literally see through her hand. Transparent. Slowly, she held her own hand up to her face for examination. The surroundings appeared on the other side of her as if she were made of fog.

_ "What's going on?" _she asked aloud. Even her voice sounded distant. _"Harry...what is this?"_

Was she dead?

_ Ah, not quite, my Marie, but very soon you will be._

Getting to her feet as fast as humanly possible, she turned to see the figure of Tom Riddle. Still dressed in his Hogwarts attire just as he had been when he confronted the girls at the messaged wall. He was more solid than before, his colors deeper and more real. There was still an odd shimmer about him but it would soon fade, she imagined. She reached into her pockets for her wand, only to find nothing. What magic was this that could render her into such a state? Some type of Dark magic, one of great strength.

Harry and Tom were talking back and forth but Marie only heard fragments of their conversation, still trying to cope with her own situation. She heard them discuss Tom's status as a memory trapped within the diary. How the Basilisk wouldn't come until it was called. Somehow, Tom had gotten a hold of Harry's wand, twirling it idly between his fingers. She saw his smirk and knew that no good was to come of it. Of how Tom waited a long time to talk to Harry. That last bit caught her attention.

"It's very _boring_, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven year old girl, you know," he went on. "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply _loved _me_. No one's ever understood me like you, Tom...I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in...It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket_..."

As had Marie.

He had charmed her just as he had Ginny. He was kind. He was handsome. He seemed to geniunely care about her, which was such a powerful and overwhelming sensation to the young girl. He was the perfect confidant. A friend she could rely on and speak with under the secrecy of her dreams. She told him about Remus. About how she couldn't possibly tell him of her true House that she grew to love despite their shady history. She told him the tales of Quidditch practice when they were pushed far past their physical limitations, she thought she was going to die. How Professor Snape had dismissed her when she wanted to confide in him about the monster. Her theory of how the monster was following her. Of her fear that she was causing the attacks on the innocent Muggleborn students of the school.

"If I say so myself, Harry, I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted...I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of _my _secrets, to start pouring a but of my soul back into _her_..."

_ And you, my favorite Marie, were quite the consellation prize. When Ginny gave me the strength, it allowed me to reach you and your thoughts. And your soul was so much more than Miss Weasley's. You allowed my strength to return at a much faster rate. You allowed me to work my magic into Ginny's mind. You allowed me to persuade the girl into killing the school's roosters, writing the threatening messages on the wall. Allowed me to set the Basilisk on the Mudblood students, and on the Squib's cat, through the proxy of Ginny Weasley, a respectable Pureblood of Gryffindor._

"_No_..." she heard herself mutter. It was her fault afterall. It was all her. She empowered Tom. She helped him control Ginny. She led the monsters to the students. It was entirely her fault. Green eyes steeled in a glare, locking on the tall boy as she moved to stand beside her brother.

_ "Fine. I helped you,"_ she admitted out loud. _"And I will do everything in my power to bring you down."_

_ You are useless in this form. You only serve to make me stronger._

"-I have many questions for you, Harry Potter." Both second years stilled at the remark, Marie bristling defensively as she moved to stand in front of her brother.

"Like what?" spat Harry, fists clenched much like Marie's.

"Well," began Tom, smiling pleasantly. As if they were having a charming conversation. "How is it that _you_-a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent-managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did _you _escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

There was an odd red gleam in his eyes that made Marie very nervous.

_ "Leave him alone Tom,"_ she warned.

"Why do you care how I escaped?" said Harry slowly. "Voldemort was after your time..."

_ Never._

"Voldemort..." His tone was soft, almost respectful. "Voldemort is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter..."

Suddenly, using Harry's wand, he seemed to write on the air. Red letters floated before them, forming words. Specifically, his name.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

With a flick of his wrist, they rearranged themselves neatly.

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

Marie fell to her knees. If she had been with her proper form, she may have fainted. Words fell on deaf ears as she tried to mentally overcome the severity of the information she was presented. Lord Voldemort. Voldemort. The most feared Dark wizard of all wizarding history. A man so feared, most didn't use use his name-alias-rather to call him You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Music then entered the Chamber, rebounding against the tall dark walls so to startle Marie out of her revere. It was growing louder with each reverberation eerie and spine tingling and fantastic all at once. Just when she thought her heart was going to explode within her own chest from the power of the song, there was a burst of flames at the top of the nearest Basilisk pillar. A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, swooping down so to land heavily on Harry's shoulder, phasing through Marie in the process. It filled Marie with warmth and a flicker of hope, bringing her back to her feet. She looked back at the amazing bird. It had stopped pipping its strange song and she could see it's glittering gold tail like a peacock's and gleaming gold talons along with a long, sharp gold beak.

"That's a phoenix," she and Tom defined at the same time. _Wow_, she thought. _It's gorgeous_.

"And _that_-that's the old school Sorting Hat." Looking down, Marie noticed that the phoenix had dropped the old frayed hat at Harry's feet. Her brow furrowed. Of what use could the Sorting Hat be?

Just then Tom began to laugh again, cold and high so to reach the ceiling. It was so loud, it felt as if there were ten Toms laughing at them.

"This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel safe, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now?"

Harry didn't answer and Marie took her place in front of him again.

_ "He will be safe. I won't let you hurt him!" _she defended.

_Ah, the love of a sister. Pity he can't appreciate your efforts, even when you're so close to death yourself._

"Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Harry Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give him..."

_ And against a sister's love._

Tom opened his mouth wide and hissed, the dark haired twins understanding. "_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of Hogwarts Four_."

The stone statue that stood in the center of the Chamber of Secrets was moving. Rather, his face was moving. Horror struck, Marie saw his mouth opening wider and wider, so to make a huge black hole. And something was slithering inside the statue's mouth. Marie could hear the sickening sound of it's massive body dragging across the stone surface. Something was slithering up from its depths so to meet them.

_ "The Basilisk..." _she choked.

Quickly, she and Harry backed away from the statue as best as they could, slamming into the back wall of the Chamber. She looked over to her brother to see an identical look of stark fear, his own face pale beneath the grime. The phoenix took off in a flurry of scarlet, leaving the twins alone. The floor shuddered beneath them, Marie gaping in horror as the beast lifted itself from its coil. She could gaze upon the creature without fear of being Petrified as she was apparently in some limbo state.

It was enormous. A serpent with bright, poisonous green skin and as thick as an oak trunk, it's huge blunt head lifting, as if curious as to why it was summoned.

"_Kill them_," instructed Tom, hissing. It's head snapped toward them, locating them easily enough. It wasn't as if the Chamber of Secrets had a surplus of hiding spots, it was rather barren. The Basilisk's heavy body began to slither across the smooth floor and Marie felt her hands grab him by the robes so to pull him forward. To her surprise, the motion worked and Harry took the cue to start running.

_ "C'mon Harry! Run!" _she encouraged, trying to tug him along. He had his eyes closed, running blindly sideways, his hands outstretched so to find his way as Marie acted as a type of guide. With the adrenaline resounding throughout her being, she actually felt a bit better. More stable.

_ "Go, Harry, go! Keep moving!"_ She had no idea if he could hear her but she didn't care. Voldemort was laughing at the two of them, but she couldn't be bothered with him at the moment. There was a flash of red, causing Marie to glance back quickly and Harry had tripped in that moment, skidding across the marble floor.

The phoenix was fighting against the Basilisk. It's sharp song was playing as it flew about the monster's head, long talons scratching as it became disoriented with the sound. There was a shine of gold as the phoenix sank it's beak into the eyes of the Basilisk, causing dark blood to shower upon the ground. Both bulbous yellow eyes had been horribly punctured by the bird, rendering their ability to Petrify useless, blood streaming to the floor. Spitting madly and thrashing about, Marie dove and tackled Harry back to the ground so to avoid the tail that was flailing.

_ "How...?" _she muttered, holding her hands up again. It seemed as if the fog state she had been earlier was becoming more dense, more solid. Did that mean Tom was losing his grip on her? That she was fighting back and winning?

"_NO_!" screamed Riddle_. "LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU! YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM! KILL HIM!"_

Marie was back on her feet and she dashed away from Harry, who was fumbling with the Sorting Hat. There was an occasional splash in the excess water in her wake and she turned to face the Basilisk who was swaying, confused but still deadly.

_ "NO! Listen to me! The boy is over here! Over here!" _she called, finding that her voice slipped into the hiss easily this time. Maybe it would work, maybe it wouldn't. She could feel her form feel like her old self, that Tom Riddle's grip was slacking entirely. Maybe the Basilisk could still hear her. Animals were especially aware of the unnatural.

It's big head stilled and then turned toward her direction, its hearing acting as the only guide. Tom was becoming furious, shouting madly at his beast.

_ "NO! KILL THE BOY! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU! SNIFF-SMELL HIM!" _

The Basilisk's head was falling, it's gigantic body coiling around, hitting the nearby pillars as it twisted to focus in on Harry's scent. Breath caught in her chest, Marie ran back to try and reach her brother. It's mouth opened wide, capable of swallowing the Harry Potter in a single bite, it's teeth as long as blades with venom coating each fang.

_ "Over here!" _It lunged blindly once and Harry dodged. Marie gave a sharp whistle.

_ "No! Over here! Over here, you ugly brute!"_ It lunged again, tongue lashing Harry's side but still missing.

The Basilisk lunged again and third time was the charm. Marie gasped at the sight. Her brother, so indescribably small next to the monster, had a gleaming sword that he managed to lodge in the roof of the serpent's mouth. A heavy moment passed as both Tom and Marie waited. There was a loud tremor as the Basilisk slumped over onto the marble floor, blood pooling from it's mouth. Dead.

Marie's excitement was cut short when she looked back to see the long fang embedded in her brother's arm.

_ "Harry!" _she cried, rushing to his side, though still nonexistent to him.

There was echoing footsteps as Tom loomed over the two, a dark shadow. Marie glared up at him in warning, her green eyes glassy with tears.

"You're dead, Harry Potter," he said, voice above them. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying."

Marie hiccuped with a sob as she helplessly watched her brother. The enormous bird was beside him, his own pearly tears slipping down his feathers, splashing against the poisoned wound.

"Y-you can't die, Harry," she told him, despite the fact he couldn't hear her. "You can't! Y-you've got to stay alive, so that...so that one day I can tell you everything! Okay? You've got to stay alive so I can one day call you my brother, okay? Please Harry!" she begged.

"I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry." Riddle took a few steps back so to get a good full view of the scene before him. The famous Harry Potter dying at his hand, his nearly dead sister crying at his side, mutely begging him to stay alive. It was perfect.

"So ends the famous Harry Potter," bragged Tom. "Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon enough, Harry...She bought you twelve years of borrowed time...but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must..."

Marie suddenly became very distracted by the phoenix, Fawkes as Harry called him. She found it very interesting that the bird could cry in such a manner. Maybe it was her mind trying to deal with the very possible chance that her brother was going to die. But there was something off about how the tears fell perfectly onto the injury, something that made Marie pay attention. What was it about phoenix again? They are reborn from their own ashes. They can carry phenomenal weights fantastic distances. There was one more thing...

She gasped, green eyes suddenly as she looked to Harry hopefully.

_ "Phoenix tears heal! Harry, they have healing powers!"_ she declared.

"Get away, bird," shooed Tom. "Get away from him-I said, _get away_-" There was a bang from the wand and Fawkes took off again in a swirl of scarlet and gold.

"Phoenix tears..." said Tom quietly. "Of course...healing powers...I forgot..."

_Thank you for the insightful information, my Marie. Even now you continue to aid me._

_"But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me, Harry Potter...you and me..."_

There was a flurry of wings and Fawkes had dropped the diary into Harry's lap. Tom's diary. Both Harry and Marie regarded it for a brief moment and without pausing to think, Harry reached for the Basilisk fang. Marie wrapped her hand around his, both of them still kneeling on the floor. She took a quick breath.

_ "We'll do this together," _she whispered, knowing he wouldn't hear her.

Together, they plunged the fang into the heart of Tom Riddle's famous diary.

* * *

**REVIEW! Okay, I lied. ONE more chapter this time, I really mean it. I didn't realize how long this was going to be with the Chamber scene, because by Merlin, Tom loves to talk doesn't he? Geez! Oh well, next one's conclusion, promise!**

**Your thoughts would be lovely, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Awake

_**Year Two: The Chamber of Secrets**_

_September first is back again and Marie is ready for her second year. Secrets continue to pile up, the homework gets harder and she's finally able to play a real game of Quidditch. But there's hissing within the dungeon walls, whispering to her..._

**Chapter Seventeen-Awake**

Marie's gasp seemed to echo as her green eyes snapped open. Sitting up quickly, her dark hair flew about her face as she looked about, trying to understand where she was. White was everywhere, signaling to her that she was in the safety of the Hospital Wing. She patted herself down, checking her face for any type of injury, but she could find none. How had she gotten there? Why was she there, was another pressing matter at hand. As far as she could tell, she wasn't hurt in any way, shape or form. She pressed her hands to her temple with her eyes tightly closed, trying her best to remember what had happened last.

There was shocking scarlet and brilliant gold clashing with a venomous green. Hissing ringing throughout the room, echoing in her ears. Fear and adrenaline were at their peaks, overdosing her system. Harry was present. Tom was laughing. Ginny was frighteningly pale. She was fighting back. What had she been fighting against? There was a brief flash of recalling moving letters but they were only a jumbled mess to her. Her memory could only give her snippets. Broken pieces that didn't fit together.

She must have been dreaming is all, then. There was Ginny and Tom at the messaged wall and then Tom worked his magic, rendering her unconscious. That must have been what happened. It seemed the most likely after all.

There was noise in the usually quiet Hospital Wing and Marie opened her eyes to look about, curiosity pulling at her. Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout were bustling about, potions and vials floating about their heads as they moved. The curtains that had been drawn closed all year were finally open, revealing the moving figures of the previously Petrified students. Hermione Granger, Penelope Clearwater, Colin Creevey, and Justin Finch-Fletchley. They were all awake, sitting up in their beds to be re-examined by the nurse, mildly chatting to each other to see how everyone was doing.

"Justin!" she heard herself call. The blankets were thrown from her as she all but leaped out of the bed. It only took a few strides and a slight running jump before she could tackle the Hufflepuff in an embrace. Brown eyes were wide as the Slytherin girl hugged him tightly, arms thrown around his neck.

"You're all right!" she cheered.

"Well, I can't quite...breathe, Marie..." he strained. Realizing her fault, she laughed as she loosened her hold, leaning back to look at him in full. Same dark wavy, neatly parted hair. Same brown eyes. It looked as if nothing was wrong with him and her eyes dared to water despite her smile. His brows puckered together, having noticed the glassy look. His hands vaguely drifted at her sides, so to keep her steady on the edge of the hospital bed.

"What's wrong, Marie?" he asked, concerned. "It's all right. I'm okay, y'know." She nodded, grinning.

"I know, I'm just so happy!" He smiled at her and she hugged him again, this time being mindful of her grip.

"Miss Rogue! Just what are you doing out of bed?" demanded Madame Pomfrey, swooping down upon the girl like a bird of prey. The second years looked up with wide, startled eyes. "You return to your bed this instant! You are not well enough to be running about, and Mr. Finch-Fletchley needs to recooperate."

"Not well enough? But I feel just fine, Madame," answered Marie, looking down at herself to double check for injury.

"_I'll _be the one to decide that, Miss Rogue." Her hands went to her hips and she pointed to the girl's designated bed. "Bed." Stealing one more glance at the boy, Marie hopped from his bed and walked back to her own. Her robe had been removed from her while somehow she was changed into a plaid set of pajamas (courtesy of Madame Pomfrey), and she kept it that way without minding, drawing the white covers over her legs as she waited patiently.

Her moment of good patient behavior was shot when she saw the next group entering the Hospital Wing. Ginny Weasley was flanked by two adults with identical Weasley-esque red hair, whom Marie would wager her life earnings that they were her parents. Once again, the blankets were tossed off and she ran to embrace the first year.

"Ginny! You're okay!" she cheered. Instead of letting her pull back, Ginny hugged her tightly, body still shaking.

"I'm so sorry, Marie! I should have told you that I took the diary back and wrote to him again. I'm sorry-"

"You're all right now. That's what matters," interrupted Marie, smiling at the younger girl. Her bottom lip quivered as she hugged the older girl again.

"Well, hello there. And just might who you be?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Ginny released her long enough for Marie to step forward and extend her hand.

"Hello, I'm Marie Rogue," she smiled. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?"

Mr. Weasley accepted her hand, smiling in return. "Ah, yes, Marie Rogue. Captain Tess', correct?"

Marie nodded. "The very one, sir."

"Miss Rogue!" Marie jumped noticably, caught off guard by Madame Pomfrey's voice. "Bed!" Smiling sheepishly, she hurried to her bed, hoping onto the mattress good naturedly. She tossed the blanket over her crossed legs again and resumed waiting for her diagnosis. Ginny's brow furrowed in worry.

"Marie, why are you here?" she asked. A cup of steaming hot chocolate was magicked to her bedside along with Pomfrey's stern look, so Marie complied and took a sip of the sweet confection without hesitation. She shrugged and gave a laugh.

"I haven't the foggiest."

* * *

As soon as Pomfrey gave her a clean bill of health, she was given permission to head down to the midnight feast. Though Pomfrey continued to fuss over her, not understanding how the girl who was so close to death was as right as rain just hours later.

Now, Marie had been to several Hogwarts feasts, but never one quite the likes of what Dumbledore had arranged that night. The four long tables were piled high with wickedly delicious food. Students were wearing their pajamas, robes and slippers. The feast had lasted all night. Marie didn't know if the best part was Millie and Pansy tackling her to ground in a hug, or Draco apologizing profusely and giving a quick hug of his own, or Marcus Flint tossing her onto his shoulder and raising his fist high, to which the other Slytherins cheered, clapping. She saw Hermione running over to Harry screaming "You solved it! You solved it!", and Justin rushing over to apologize for suspecting him, wringing his hand. At half past three, Hagrid entered the Great Hall and cuffed Harry and Ron on the shoulders so hard with his enthusiasm they were knocked into the plates of trifle. Then there were the four hundred points Gryffindor had earned from the two boys, securing them the House Cup for the second year in a row.

Professor McGonagall then stood up and announced to the student body that the exams had been cancelled as a school treat, to which the students cheered uproariously at the news ("Perfect!" declared Pansy). She also told them that Professor Lockhart would be unable to return next year, due to him needing to go out and get his memory back. Quite a few teachers joined in with the cheering on that note.

Everybody wanted to sit beside the second year, ask her what happened, what was it like. Marie did her best to answer any and all questions, deliberately leaving out Ginny and Tom's names. She added in the bits of her dream that she could remember, being sure to mention the her recollections were trifled with and not to be taken to heart. There were gasps and yelps throughout the revised tale and she received their congratulations again at the end. Pats on the back, ruffled hair and more hugs. She was practically glowing with happiness. Everyone stayed up as late as the could, gossiping, eating, playing games. During a game of Exploding Snap, Marie noticed Professor Snape walking past their table, making the rounds to make certain nothing was out of hand. Green eyes met dark and she smiled up at him.

"It's very good to have you back with us, Miss Rogue," he told her evenly.

"It's great to be back, Professor," she smiled.

* * *

All too soon, it was time to pack up and board the Hogwarts Express. The girls had crammed their trunks full of their belongings, packing always being the most difficult part of the year. Marie and Pansy had to chase Happy the cat all around the Common Room because she didn't want to be put in her carrier, mewling loudly the entire time. Ironically named "Happy" due to her seemingly consistant bitter attitude toward society. Before they knew it, their luggage was aboard the train and they had claimed an empty compartment, filling it to the brim with the three girl, Draco with his usual Crabbe and Goyle, then Blaise and Daphne decided to drop by for a chat. The train ride was filled with laughter, food, games, and reminiscing their second year.

"Can you believe that we're technically third years now? Almost halfway through school!" pointed out Millie. Pansy rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"I could care less about school years, let's just enjoy summer!" There was a compartment wide agreement and the short haired turned toward Marie, pointing her finger accusingly.

"And _you_, Miss Rogue, had best keep in touch this summer! I simply _refuse _to have a repeat of last year!" Marie laughed, holding her hands up defensively.

"All right, all right! I promise!" she caved. "Besides, I'll be staying with Captain Tess this summer, so I should be able to visit if you'd like?"

"Of course we want you to visit!" the girls declared. Fueled by the idea, they began to talk about the chances of staying over for parts of the summer. Draco put in his two cents, as his mother would like Marie to stop by for tea. Pansy suddenly squealed at the thought of asking her mother if Marie could go with them to their yearly trip to Paris, France. The wild haired laughed and express her love for all of the invitations, but the final decision would be up to Captain Tess, especially if she was to leave England entirely.

King's Cross station pulled up in a plume of scarlet smoke and the students began to pour from the train's doors, meeting parents, saying goodbye to friends and promising to write often. Marie was busy looking about to catch sight of a familiar face, standing on her toes so to see around taller students. There was swing of a familiar ponytail, the tap of a cane. The figure beside was wearing patched robes and a tired expression. Excited, Marie waved goodbye to her friends as she took off toward the pair.

"Tess! Remus!" she called, hoping to be heard over the racket. There was a swish of robes as Tess turned quickly to catch the young girl in a hug, arms tight around her middle.

"Told you I heard her, Remus!" declared Tess Andrews, giving her contagious grin, making Marie smile even more. "Never doubt my hearing!"

"I believe some would call your hearing "selective," Tess," teased Remus Lupin. Rolling her eyes, she focused on Marie instead. She opened her mouth to ask a question but she fell silent, mouth pulled in a smirk. There was a tap on the girl's shoulder and she turned around to see Justin Finch-Fletchley. He shuffled awkwardly, running a hand through his hair.

"Hi Justin," she chirped. "Heading home?"

"Yeah," he nodded. He rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a folded piece of parchment, holding it out to her to which she accepted. His cheeks were a shade of bright pink, along with the tops of his ears. He was embarrassed. "Um, listen. If you'd like to this summer, maybe you could, um, you know, ring me some time? I'd like to, uh, hear from you..."

"Sure," she smiled. "I'd love to!" He nodded in agreement before muttering a quick goodbye and making his way to his own family. Amused, Marie opened the note to find a series of numbers scrawled out. Confusion was clearly written across her face.

"Do we need to have this talk already?" asked Remus, looking back at the boy.

"Oh Remus, it's a harmless phone number," laughed Tess. Marie continued to study the parchment, trying to understand it. Maybe it was a code? A puzzle?

"What's a phone number?" asked Marie, looking up at her guardians.

"It's no big deal-"

"No dating. Not until she's out of Hogwarts-"

"Remus-"

"-or until I'm dead. Yes, I rather like that option better. She can't date until I'm dead. Plus three days for respectful purposes. And if that doesn't work, I'll come back as a ghost and haunt the boy."

"It's a house number, Remus. He shares the phone with the family," reasoned Tess. A smirk pulled at her mouth, an idea coming to mind. Just to irritate the werewolf. "Besides, who's to say they haven't kissed already?"

While Remus dared to turn tomato red from the comment and Tess laughed hysterically, Marie slipped the note into her pocket. The Captain ignored Lupin and asked her ward,

"So, how was this year?" Marie gave an innocent shrug.

"Oh you know, nothing too terribly interesting."

* * *

_Coming Soon:_

_Year Three: The Prisoner of Azkaban_

* * *

**REVIEW! Please and thank you, your thoughts are so lovely as always!**

**Another year finished! Woohoo! Now full steam to Marie's third year at Hogwarts! I've been looking forward to this year ever since I began Marie's concept four years ago, and we've finally made it! **

**The next installment should be out in the next few days, so keep a lookout!**

**Thank you all so much and I hope you all enjoyed! **


End file.
